The Digidestined's Destiny
by kisa-kara-chan
Summary: **BACK ON HIATUS** 7 months after the Digimon left, the tamers recieve word to meet in the park, where they discover they get their Digimon back. Now, the same girl that brought them back needs their help. Can the tamers help her out on her quest? pairings inside. summary sucks
1. Memories

**Here's my new fanfiction (man, I make a lot of fanfictions. lol.). Anyways, I know the front summary sucks, cause I can't fit everything I want to say on it (-cries-), and so here's a BETTER brief summary.**

**SUMMARY: 7 months after the Digimon left, the Tamers have recieved a strange message to meet in the park. There, they discover that their Digimon partners have been returned to them, even Leomon! Now, 4 months after the reuniting, the girl that brought them back now needs their help, and she lives right next to Henry! Can Henry and the other tamers help her on her quest to defeat the self-proclaimed Digimon Empress and restore light to the Digital World?**

**Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking. "_This is totally going to be something like Digimon Adventure 02 with Ken being the Digimon Emperor and whatnot..._" Nope. The Digimon Empress is not being controlled by a Dark Spore or anything, she just wants to take over the Digital World (and the real world too, afterwards). She's ACTUALLY evil. **

**Okay, here are the pairings, and onto the story! Hope you like it! Please R&R!  
-HenryxOC  
-TakatoxJeri  
-RikaxRyo**

**Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers (c) Yukio Kaizawa  
Claimer: Everything else that DOESN'T belong to Yukio Kaizawa.**

* * *

Chapter One: Memories

"Come _on_, Henry," a small, bunny-like creature with large ears droned, eyes wide, "Momentai."

His tamer, a young man the age of 14, sighed, running a hand through short, dark blue hair. "Come on, Terriermon," he retorted, "Can you blame me? It's been four months since I got you back and seven when you and the other Digimon left. It's still hard on me. I was so worried about what was going to happen to you in the digital world."

"Don't worry, Henry," the Digimon replied, hopping onto his shoulder, "Kori took care of me and the others until she could bring back Leomon in the form of a Digi-egg."

He smiled and slipped his hands into the pockets of his dark brown pants, staring up into the bright blue sky as they stood in the park. "I'd like to meet her myself one day, to thank her personally for bringing you back," he explained, "From how you're portraying her, she seems to be a really cute girl." Then he laughed, "Just kidding."

"Hey!" Terriermon retorted, scratching his ear, "_That_ would be qualified as _rude_. She's really nice! And she _is_ cute! Kinda like me!"

"So, did she ever mention about coming to our world? She might have some answers," a girl said, stepping from behind a tree, her arms crossed over her blue and white T-shirt. A large, yellow vixen Digimon stepped out with her, large purple gloves over her claws.

Another boy with brown hair stepped over to them from another tree, as did a red, dinosaur-like Digimon.

Henry blinked in surprise and looked at them oddly. "Rika? Renamon? Takato? Guilmon? What are you guys doing here?" he inquired.

"We heard you and Terriermon talking as we were passing by and decided to listen-in," Renamon replied simply.

"Yeah, truth is," Takato began, "We've been wanting to meet this Kori too. Especially after we learned that she closed the digital gateway at the hideout right on the day after I found it."

Rika nodded. "Plus, from what happened four months ago when Renamon and the others came back," she added.

"It was so strange how they just appeared out of nowhere in a weird light," Takato said, "It was so different from how we came back from our journey to the Digital World to rescue Calumon."

"It's still a mystery we need to figure out," Renamon noted.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Four months ago…**

_Takato, Henry, Rika, and their friends, fellow Digimon tamers Ryo, Kenta, Kazu, Jeri, the twins Ai and Mako, and Henry's little sister, Suzie, met in the clearing of the park due to a mysterious note which told them to._

_"Any idea why we're here?" Takato inquired his friends._

_"Nope. But judging by the people present, I guess it's something that has to do with our Digimon," Ryo returned._

_Rika scoffed, her spiky orange ponytail tumbling lightly in the breeze. "What tipped you off, genius?" she snapped._

_The spiky brown haired boy grinned sheepishly, slipping an arm around her shoulders. "I'm only pointing out the obvious, pumpkin."_

_She groaned and moved away from him, irritated at his nickname for her._

_Jeri looked down at her shoes, her red bangs hiding her eyes. "But what about me? Leomon is gone. How am I still a tamer?" she muttered depressingly._

_"Aww, come on, Jeri," Takato reassured, his soft-spot showing for her, "No matter what happened in the past with Leomon, you're still a tamer."_

_"All the note said was to meet here if you wanted to see your Digimon partners again," Kenta said, "Man… do I miss MarineAngemon."_

_"And I wonder how Guardromon is doing…" Kazu added sadly._

_"I miss my Lopmon and Terriermon," Suzie whimpered, clutching against Henry._

_He patted her gently on the head. "I miss them too, Suzie. We'll find out what's going on soon."_

_Suddenly, a bright light flashed in front of them, and a group of Digimon appeared in front of them. They were Terriermon, Lopmon, Impmon, Cyberdramon, Guilmon, Renamon, MarineAngemon, Guardromon, and Calumon. Renamon held a striped Digi-egg in her arms._

_The tamers all shouted out the name of their respective Digimon partners and ran over and hugged them. Except for Jeri._

_Renamon handed the Digi-egg to Jeri after briefly pulling away from Rika. "Jeri, this is for you. It's a Digi-egg. It's Leomon, reborn. It's the same Leomon that was with you before. He still has all his memories," she explained. "And according to what I've been told, he doesn't blame you for what happened."_

_She took the egg with tears down her face. "Thank you, Renamon!" she sobbed, "How in the world did you get this?"_

_"When we arrived in the Digital World, we all managed to digivolve back into our rookie forms. We were then greeted by Kori," Cyberdramon replied._

_"Kori?" Mako inquired curiously._

_"Who is she?" Ai added._

_"She's the chick we met, along with her partners Patamon and Gatomon. She took care of us and managed to get back Leomon's data from me and the data turned into a Digi-egg," Impmon answered._

"How can someone have two _Digimon partners?" Kazu asked, surprised, "That's impossible!" _

_"She's no ordinary tamer," Lopmon said, "She's been given several great gifts. She has the power to control water, air and fire. She can also heal minor injuries of anyone but herself."_

_"And she can sprout these huge cool wings too!" Terriermon added, clinging onto Henry tightly, "I've missed you so much, Henry!" _

_"I've missed you too," he choked, tears streaming from his eyes. _

_"Momentai, Henry, Momentai," the bunny Digimon reassured, "It's okay, I'm here now."_

_"Well… whoever this Kori may be… though I think I've met her before," Ryo began, smiling widely, "She's made our life a whole lot happier."_

_"It's good to see you again too, Ryo," Cyberdramon retorted._

_"Oh Guilmon, I've missed you," Takato sobbed, his arms wrapped tightly around the dinosaur's neck, tears streaming from his eyes._

_"I've missed you too, Takato. You promised to play with me again, remember?" he chirped, "And I missed your peanut butter, though Kori's was good too…"_

_He sniffed. "Of course, boy. How could I forget?" he replied, "Remind me to get you lots of bread and extra peanut butter."_

_"Thank you, Kori," Rika breathed, hugging Renamon, "I've missed you so much, Renamon. Nothing has been the same without you."_

_"Oh Rika… I've missed you too," the Digimon replied. _

_From that moment on, the world seemed just a little bit brighter._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I guess we'll just have to find out later," Renamon announced.

"Hopefully we'll get to meet her in person sometimes," Takato stated, "Wouldn't it be cool to meet a Digimon Tamer with _two_ partners?"

"Yeah. I'd like Kori to make more peanut butter for me," Guilmon agreed.

"Can't you think of anything else besides food?" Terriermon teased.

The dinosaur Digimon blinked. "Yeah," he answered simply, "I think about Takatomon."

Henry sighed, "Okay. I'm heading home. I have a feeling there's something going on there."

"Okay, we'll see you later, guys," Guilmon said.

"Tell us if anything weird goes on," Rika advised.

He nodded before leaving with Terriermon back to the apartment building.

"Hmm…" Terriermon mumbled, "I'm think there's something going on back by your house."

* * *

**Please REVIEW! Then I shall update! So REVIEWWWW!!!!!  
(lol. Guilmon thinks of Takato. How sweet... lol)**


	2. The New Neighbour

**Well... here's chapter two. It's MUCH longer than the first, and Kori is introduced to Henry and Suzie. Hope you like this chapter! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers (c) Yukio Kaizawa  
Claimer: Kori (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Two: The New Neighbour

Before Henry could reach the front door, he noticed that there was furniture moving into the apartment next door.

"Hmm… it seems like we have some new neighbours," Terriermon muttered to Henry. Then suddenly his ears twitched. "There's something interesting about the feeling I'm getting from next door. I'm sensing a Digimon or two, and that other human presence seems familiar."

"We'll visit them later," Henry said absentmindedly, unlocking his door and walking in.

"Welcome back, Henry," his dad greeted him, "Did you meet the new neighbour yet? She's 14, and apparently she's working with a secret government agency that's watching the Digimon carefully. It's sad though, that she's an orphan. But she's really quite bright for her age, much like you. I think you'll like her. Don't worry, your older sister is helping your mom in the kitchen bake a welcoming cake for her."

"So, you've already met her?" the 14-year-old asked.

He nodded. "Yep. Nice girl. Her name's Kori. Kori Hinagaya. She's half-Chinese, half-Japanese. You and Suzie are going to visit her later for tea," he explained, "Which explains why your mother is baking a cake," he laughed.

"D-Did you just say 'Kori'?" Henry stammered, a bit taken aback. _Can she really be here?_ He thought, amazed, _More or less, can it be the same Kori that brought back Terriermon and the others?_

Mr. Wong nodded. "Why? You've met her before?" he inquired.

"Ah, no," he retorted, thinking whether he should tell his father the full truth.

_I knew that presence was familiar, _Terriermon thought. "Can Lopmon and I go with Henry and Suzie when they go over?" he asked.

"Sure. I don't see why not," Mr. Wong answered.

xXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxX

Two hours later, Henry, Suzie, Terriermon and Lopmon were all standing in front of Kori's front door. Henry held the boxed-up cake as Terriermon rang the doorbell.

A young woman just about a few inches shorter than Henry opened the door, brushing away a few long black bangs away from her face. She smiled and her golden eyes lit up. Her face looked both childish and yet so mature. She had on a black T-shirt and jeans, complimenting her slender curves. Her black hair fell around her shoulders in waves. A sweet lilac, lily, and jasmine scent surrounded her. As Terriermon had said, she was cute.

"Hello," she greeted, "You must be Henry and Suzie Wong from next door. I'm Kori Hinagaya. Please, come on in."

"Kori!" Terriermon exclaimed, jumping up into Kori's arms, surprising her slightly.

"Terriermon! What are you doing here?" she implored, stroking his head. Then she spotted Lopmon. "Lopmon! You too!"

She let them all into her apartment and closed the door. Terriermon hopped out of her arms and nudged Henry gently, who was staring at Kori with dazed grey eyes.

"See? I told you she was cute," the Digimon teased.

The tamer tensed in surprise as he snapped out of his trance. "Huh? Terriermon!" he scolded, face turning red in embarrassment. Then he remembered the cake he was still holding. "Oh! This is for you!" he said, now blushing as he handed her the cake.

"Why, thank you!" she replied graciously, "It smells delicious."

"Eh, yeah, my older sister and my mom baked it for you," he replied sheepishly.

She smiled sincerely, then called, "Gatomon! Patamon! You two can come out now!"

Both Digimon came out from the kitchen.

Gatomon stood by Kori's side. She looked like a white cat and had pointy ears. There were yellow gloves with purple stripes on her large claws, and had large cute feline eyes.

Patamon flew onto Kori's shoulder. He was small with four short legs, small claws for clinging, and wings on his head. He had very short orange fur on his back and peachier on his belly.

"Hello," both Digimon greeted.

"So you're a tamer too?" Suzie exclaimed cheerfully, fully able to pronounce her 'R's now, "They're so cute!"

"Aww… she called us cute," Gatomon said, smiling up at Kori, who chuckled in reply.

"Come one and take a seat. I'll explain everything over tea," Kori said, leading them over to a couch and matching chair and loveseat, a wooden table in front of it. Also in the large living room was a TV and a black piano against the ivory-coloured walls.

The tamer suddenly sighed and turned to Suzie. "Actually, Suzie, why don't you go with Gatomon into the kitchen and help cut the cake? Be careful while handling the tea and the kettle," she told her while handing the cake to Gatomon.

"Okay!" the little girl exclaimed happily before following the cat Digimon into the kitchen.

"Should I go help too?" Lopmon inquired.

"If you wish," Kori replied, sitting down on the couch with a sigh.

Lopmon looked at Henry who gave a single nod, and the Digimon followed into the kitchen.

"Aww… Don't be sad," Patamon said to Kori as he clung onto her shoulder.

Henry and Terriermon sat down next to her and looked at her with worry in their eyes.

"Momentai, Kori, momentai," Terriermon muttered to her.

She shook her head. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, just rethinking something. Anyway, are there any answers you need from me?" she said, directing the subject away from her.

"Why did you bring Terriermon and the others back? It's not that I'm not grateful for it, but I was just wondering. Was there an objective accomplished by bringing them back?" Henry inquired.

"When you, Takato, Rika and Ryo were fighting the D-Reaper, I was being held captive in the Digital World by Zhuqiaomon, who didn't want me to help you guys in previous battles," she explained, "Afterwards, I was soon forgotten by him and watched helplessly as you all went into battle. I saw everything that happened, and how emotional you all were when the Digimon left."

"Gatomon and I were searching for her everywhere," Patamon said, "We knew that Zhuqiaomon had kidnapped her, but we didn't know where. We found her unconscious in a field."

"After all the Digimon returned to the Digital Plain, I blacked out. I woke up in a huge open field, where Patamon and Gatomon were shaking me," Kori explained, "A few minutes later, we were visited by Zhuqiaomon, who came to apologize for keeping me captive. After he left, Terriermon and the others fell out of the sky in their In-Training form, and well… that's how we were all aquatinted."

Terriermon hopped onto her lap and sat down as she pat him on the head. "Yep! And we all digivolved back into our rookie forms. So it was a meeting of rookies! Well… except for Gatomon, I mean. After all, she _is_ in champion form!"

"Right…" Henry trailed off, rolling his eyes and turning back to Kori. "And you just decided to send them back because you saw all our tamer/Digimon relationships?"

She smiled and nodded. "Now I've decided to show up because I wanted to meet you guys," she explained.

With that said, Gatomon, Lopmon and Suzie walked into the living room from the kitchen. Gatomon was carrying the pot of tea, Suzie carrying a tray of teacups and cutlery, and Lopmon carried many plates of cake… and seemed to be having a bit of trouble with her balance while she was at it. Suddenly, Lopmon tripped on the carpet and the slices of cake and plates went flying into the air and fell towards Suzie.

"No!" Lopmon shouted as she watched the cake fall.

Kori suddenly just leaped from the couch and slid onto the floor, a hand extended towards the falling items. All of a sudden, the pieces just stopped in mid-air.

"Whoa…" Henry murmured, his eyes wide, "Impossible. This completely goes against the law of gravity."

"Hey, the Digital World did too," she commented in reply.

Patamon flapped his wings and grabbed a plate and slid it under a piece of cake, and did the same for all the other plates and cake pieces. Then he flew back down onto the couch.

"That was a close one," Gatomon sighed, placing the pot of tea on the table.

"Amazing!" Suzie exclaimed, putting the tray of cutlery next to the tea.

Lopmon got up and walked over, head bowed, to Kori. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to trip," she apologized.

Kori just smiled and placed the mid-air cake pieces gently on the table. As she still lay on the ground, she put her free hand on top of Lopmon's head. "It's okay, Lopmon. After all, it was just an accident. Plus, there's no harm done," she reassured. She picked herself up and brushed dust off her, sitting back down beside Henry.

Both he and Terriermon were staring at her in amazement.

"What?" Kori inquired.

Suzie gaped as she sat down in the loveseat, Lopmon sitting beside her. "What was _that_?! That was so cool!"

"Oh… umm… It's nothing special," she replied embarrassingly.

"Nothing special? That was amazing!" Henry retorted, "How did you do that?"

"I think and focus on the element and control it," Kori explained simply, pouring the jasmine tea into the any teacups, "The only reason I don't know how to control earth is because it's the only element that remains unmoving."

"What do you mean?" Lopmon asked curiously.

"Air is always moving," Gatomon began.

"Fire can be wild and uncontrollable," Patamon added.

"And water is ever-flowing," Kori finished.

Suzie's eyes brightened. "It's like Yin and Yang!" she exclaimed, then she stopped and thought, "Maybe not…"

"It sorta balances out," Terriermon added, eating some cake.

"So, how did you manage to get two Digimon partners?" Henry implored, sipping some tea.

Kori sipped gently on her tea before placing her cup on the table. She pulled out a necklace from her pocket and showed him the pendant. It was a heart-shaped crystal with two symbols on it. One was the Crest of Hope and the other was the Crest of Light.

"Aren't those the crests from that book written by T.K. Takaishi?" he noted, "Wasn't he, like, a DigiDestined? Or at least claimed to be?"

She gave a single nod. "Yep, he was a DigiDestined like us. Patamon is with the Crest of Hope, and Gatomon, the Crest of Light. The day I met the both of them, I received both this mysterious necklace and my Digivice," she explained, pulling out her Digivice and showing it to them.

Kori's Digivice was striped green and a dark purple around the rim and golden on the band.

"Ooh… It's pretty," Suzie said, smiling as she took a bite of cake.

"So…" she replied, leaning back onto the couch with a dish in her hands, "What's your guys' story?"

"It's a long story," Terriermon began.

"We've got a while," Gatomon retorted, taking a huge bite of cake.

Henry, Suzie, Terriermon and Lopmon explained how they met, the adventures they'd had, the friends they've gained, the choices they made, and also how they've grown since they first met.

xXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

An hour later, Suzie yawned tiredly.

"I think someone's getting tired," Patamon noted, "Or bored."

"Maybe you should go back, Suzie," Henry told his little sister, "Go back home with Lopmon and relax."

For once she didn't argue and obeyed obediently. "'kay. Thank you, Kori, Patamon, Gatomon! Bye-bye!"

"It's no problem," Kori replied coolly.

"It was nice to meet you!" Patamon exclaimed cheerfully, flying beside Suzie.

Gatomon walked over to her, holding out a paw. "We'll see each other again soon," she said.

Suzie hugged Gatomon. "Bye, Gatomon," she said, letting go and hugging Patamon, "Bye Patamon."

Lopmon bowed to Kori. "That you very much," she stated respectfully.

She shook her head. "No problem."

Both Suzie and Lopmon left and Gatomon closed the door after them.

"Your sister's both cute and adorable," Kori told Henry with a chuckle and a wink.

He blinked his grey eyes, feeling his cheeks grow red and hot.

"You should have seen what happened when I still a doll to her," Terriermon retorted, green eyes glittering mischievously.

"Terriermon!" Henry scolded, "That wasn't very nice."

Gatomon and Patamon went back to Kori. Gatomon sat on her lap, and Patamon settled himself onto her shoulder.

"Weird, he wasn't acting like this back in the Digital World," Gatomon commented, blinking large blue feline eyes.

"Really?" Henry exclaimed, surprised, "He wasn't?"

"He was really calm, quiet, and focused at the problem at hand," Patamon told him.

"Really?! _Terriermon_?!" the male tamer exclaimed.

"Henry!" Terriermon scolded, "Momentai! I just wanted to come home!"

Kori giggled in amusement. "I can see why you two are such good partners," she said, "Reminds me of myself, Patamon and Gatomon."

Henry sighed as Terriermon teased him by pulling on his ears.

"Oh yes, Henry, I forgot to tell you something. On Monday I'm coming to your school. Apparently I'm in your friend Takato's class. From what I've heard, his teacher gives them too much homework," she laughed, "Lucky thing I've already talked to her about that."

"What do you mean?" he inquired, a bit confused.

"Less homework for both our classes. Yours and mine. Things might start to get a bit hectic around here, and I don't think we'll have time for extra homework. By the way, I've got a surprise for all of you," she said.

"What is it?" Terriermon asked excitedly.

Kori smiled and tapped Terriermon gently on the nose. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, wouldn't it, silly?" she teased.

"And don't think we're telling you either," Gatomon added.

"We've been sworn to secrecy," Patamon joked, winking at Terriermon in amusement.

"Don't worry," Kori reassured, "I'm sure you'll all like my gift. I know Patamon and Gatomon were excited when I first told them."

"Aww…" Terriermon whined, "I'm going to be up all night trying to figure out what it is!"

Henry pat his partner on the head. "Don't worry, Terriermon. It's only _tomorrow_," he retorted, smiling. But in truth, he was also trying to figure out what the surprise might be.

"By the way, would you two like to go out for some dinner with us later?" Kori invited, "I've asked your dad already if it was okay and he said it was fine, only if you and Suzie wanted."

"But considering Suzie went home," Patamon began.

"Looks like it's just you guys and us," Gatomon finished.

Henry exchanged a brief glance with Terriermon and both said in union, "Sure."

"Awesome," Kori said, "We can take my bike."

"No offence, but how is a single bicycle going to hold us all?" Terriermon inquired, scratching his large ears.

Gatomon and Patamon grinned.

"Who ever said it was a bicycle?" Patamon pointed out, hinting at the same time.

Henry's eyes widened in realisation. "You don't seriously have a _motorcycle_, do you?" he demanded from Kori in shock, "You're not old enough to drive it!"

Kori nodded, smiling easily. "I have a government permit and license," she told him, "And I've practised many times before. Anyway, I was actually joking, cause we're just gonna walk. The restaurant isn't _too_ far. It's just on the other side of the park."

"Aww…" Henry's Digimon partner complained, "I wanted to ride on a motorcycle too…"

Kori, Gatomon, and Patamon chuckled.

"Maybe next time," Gatomon told him.

Suddenly, a bell chimed, and Kori looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It read 6 o'clock. Gatomon went down to the hallway and into a room.

"Wow… Six already," Patamon noted.

Terriermon's stomach growled in hunger. "Okay, who's hungry?" he lied innocently, though everyone knew it was him.

"I guess it's time we head out for dinner," Kori announced, standing up and smiling. She winked at Henry as she said, "My treat."

The other tamer was speechless as he stared into her golden eyes. "Uh…" he gaped.

Patamon nudged Terriermon. "Is he always like this?" he whispered teasingly.

The bunny Digimon pulled on Henry's ear. "Hey Henry," he muttered, "You're making us look bad here."

Kori, pretending not to have heard, stifled a laugh and held her hand out to Henry. "Come on. You ready?" she asked.

"Eh… yeah," he replied, taking her hand and also standing up.

Gatomon came back and gave Kori her blue wristbands, her dark chocolate-coloured wallet, and a ring of keys.

"Thanks Gatomon," she thanked, slipping the keys and wallet into her jean pockets and slipping the wristbands on. She secured the hear-shaped necklace around her neck, and her Digivice on her belt. "I'm ready too."

"Then let's gooo!" Terriermon shouted, gliding towards the door with his ears.

"We'll just briefly stop by next door to let your parents know you're going to be out with us," Patamon told Henry.

"What about the dishes and the cups? Do you want us to help you clean up before we go?" he offered.

"It's fine. We can do that later," Gatomon answered, "Thanks for the offer though."

Kori walked towards a cabinet near the door, grimaced, then opened it. She pulled out a card holster filled with a deck of modify cards and slipped that on the right side of her belt. "You never knew when she's gonna strike," she muttered to herself.

"When who's gonna strike?" Terriermon inquired, he and Henry walking towards her.

"Oh, er, never mind," she reassured, smiling at them.

Henry looked at her suspiciously as she grabbed a dark windbreaker from her coat rack, and he knew there was something wrong, but decided not to question her on it at the moment. _It's all about timing, _he thought, _But I shouldn't think to ask too late._

She opened the door and they all left. She closed and locked the door behind her and went next door.

"Dad! I'm back," Henry called, and his father rose from the couch after putting the newspaper down and walked over to them at the door.

"It's nice to meet you again, Mr. Wong," Kori greeted, slightly bowing, as did Patamon and Gatomon.

"You too, Kori," he replied, "So I take it you kids are going out for dinner?"

"Yep!" Terriermon exclaimed excitedly.

"Don't worry. I'll try not to keep Henry out too late," Kori reassured, "The restaurant is just across the park."

"Take your time. It's no worry. After all, teens usually tend to stay up and out pretty late," he commented.

"But then again, they aren't the average teenagers," Patamon said.

He laughed. "I guess not. Have fun!" he said, patting Terriermon on the head.

"See you later, Dad," Henry said as they began to leave the apartment and down to the park.

* * *

**Hmm... seems Henry has already fallen for this tamer, not to mention get lost in her eyes. lol. D'you think it's just going to be a NORMAL dinner 'date'? *hint, hint, no, hint, hint* lol. **

**Please review to find out what happens next!**


	3. Golden Armour Digivolving

**Happy Valentine's Day! As my gift, here's the next chapter. Much more action than the first two, and I think it might be a bit more confusing, so here are some clarifications that may help.  
****  
1. This is more of an integration of 02 and Tamers, not really a crossover. Throughout the Tamers series, there has been hints of things from 02, such as the comment about Takato's glasses and Kazu bringing up Yolei, etc.  
2. With the involvement of the Crests of Light and Hope, the importance of them is averagely great, as they are the "Key" to releasing the Digi-eggs of Light and Darkness, which will be brought up in later chapters.  
3. Yes, if you've noticed that the title of this chapter is "Golden Armour Digivolving", then yes, it's the same Golden Armour Digivolving involved in both 02 and Digimon: The Movie prt. 3 (with Willis). Guilmon, Renamon, and Terriermon will be able to automatically digivolve into their ultimate forms without having to go through their champion ones, as they do in the show (Even though I know that may not neccesarily be the case with Golden Armour Digivolving, but I figured it was close if Terriermon golden armour digivolved into Rapidmon in the movie.)  
Also, in addition to that, I've half-created a twist to Golden Armour Digivolving, if you shall notice later in this chapter.  
4. As mentioned by ARCtheElite, I suppose that there is no REAL distinction between the Digimon Empress and the Digimon Emperor of 02 (at least, nothing I can find yet. lol), but yet, I will try to make the Digimon Empress more unique in her own sense and etc. Thanks for pointing that out for me, ARCtheElite!  
5. With the involvement of mentioning TK within the story, I am strongly assuming that Tamers took place quite a long time after 02, and thus, the tamers have read his book(s).  
6. None of the Digimon mentioned in the WHOLE story will be made up, all Digimon mentioned in this story exist in the Digital World. If you don't believe me, look up the picture of it on Google. :D lol. It helps to view the actual scene in your mind, if you're one of those "Imagine-this-scene-actually-happening-in-your-head" kinda person, like me! :D  
7. I'm not sure whether Patamon and Gatomon can ACTUALLY warp digivolve to Mega, but in this story, they do (with the help of a Modify Card). Just to let you know. I'll probably allow Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon to do that too, WITHOUT biomerging with their tamers. I'll explain this later on in the story, but let's just keep things going one at a time for now...  
8. Last but not least, the theory of "Love at First Sight". Though I know this is a really overused, cliche kinda thing, I have planned to put both major and minor hardships throughout their relationship, and plus, it was only a one-sided Love at First Sight. (SPOILER: Kori already had begun to fall in love with Henry as she was still being held by Zhuqiaomon. She saw the compassion he had towards the others and Terriermon, and her feelings for him began to grow. This will be mentioned within later chapters.) Sure, it's a risky concept I'm working with, but it's worth a try. **

**If you need any more clarifications please PM me and don't be afraid to ask! Wow... that's quite a list for clarifications. lol. One more thing to note, most of to all of the Modify Cards that are mentioned in this chapter I completely made up (unless they actually exist...)... Anyway, onto the story! Please R&R!**

**Digimon Tamers (c) Yukio Kaizawa  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Golden Armour Digivolving

"Ah… I'm stuffed," Terriermon sighed happily as he sat on Henry's head as they began to walk through the large park to get back to the apartment.

"It was really nice of you to pay for dinner," Henry said to Kori, "Thank you."

She shook her head. "It's no problem. I'm paid every month by the government and they provide the funding for my apartment fees, so it's nice to put the cash to use by taking friends out to dinner," she replied.

"I liked the fish filet," Gatomon said, "It was purrfect."

"I liked the dumplings," Patamon stated, looking at Kori from his position on her shoulder, "They were good."

Terriermon sighed, "I liked… everything…"

They all laughed.

Suddenly, a strange wind blew by, and both Kori and Henry's Digivices began to beep and they pulled them out.

"Oh no…" Kori breathed, "Not now."

"A Digimon? But I thought the feud with the Digimon Sovereigns was over," Henry said.

Gatomon looked around cautiously. "It is. This is something completely different," she said.

All of a sudden, the place burst into fog, and the group bunched closer together. Without warning, a large plant Digimon came into view. It was black, green and purple, and half resembled a human, except with huge red claws on his feet. Dark purple and black flames rose around him as dark power raged.

Henry looked at his Digivice and an image of the Digimon appeared as well as the name and status.

"Argomon, a virus plant Digimon, ultimate level. His attacks are Imprisonment, Elimination Line and Hypnos Claw. I don't think this fight will be an easy one. Be careful, Terriermon!" he said.

"You guys be careful too!" Kori told Gatomon and Patamon.

Argomon pointed at Kori, and suddenly his hand shot out into vine and trapped her against a tree.

"Kori!" her friends shouted.

"What do you want from me?" she yelled at the virus Digimon.

"Your powers are wanted by the Digimon Empress, and so she wants you to work by her side, and together, conquer the Digital World," Argomon replied.

"Never!" she hissed, "I'd rather die."

"So be it," the plant said, and suddenly electricity surrounded the vines and Kori screamed in pain.

Seeing his friend in danger, Henry ran over to her, pulled out a card and swiped it through his Digivice. "Digimodify!" he yelled, "Metalphantomon's Scythe activate!"

A large scythe appeared in Terriermon's tiny paws, and he cut through the vines, and the vines holding Kori disappeared, and she collapsed into Henry's arms.

"Are you okay?" he demanded, gently cradling her against him.

"Uh… yeah…" she breathed, trying to regain her balance, "Ugh… Argomon's been strengthened by dark powers. It's gonna be hard to beat him."

_I hope the others get here in time to help,_ Henry thought desperately, still holding her gently against him protectively.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon spun around quickly and a small green tornado flew towards Argomon and hit him without doing any damage.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon punched the virus Digimon, still not doing any damage.

Patamon circled around him before gulping in air and shooting it at him. "Boom Bubble!"

"My turn!" Argomon said, slashing vines at them, knocking them away.

"This guy just won't go down!" Henry shouted, "Terriermon, you've got to Digivolve!"

"No!" Kori disagreed, pulling out a card, "We'll try doing things my way!" She swiped the card through her Digivice and yelled, "Digimodify! Warp Digivolution activate!"

Blue and pink light immediately engulfed Patamon and Gatomon, and Argomon cringed away from the bright light.

"Patamon!" "Gatomon!" the Digimon yelled.

"Warp digivolve to…"

Patamon warp digivolved into a ten golden-winged angel with blue and golden armour. "Seraphimon!"

Gatomon warp digivolved into a serpentine dragon with ten wings, a lion-like muzzle and two horns. "Magnadramon!"

"Whoa!" Henry exclaimed, looking at the info his Digivice was giving him, "Seraphimon, a Mega vaccine type Digimon. Special attacks are Strike of the Seven Stars, Hallowed Ascension and Seraph Wing! Glad he's on our side. Now, Magnadramon, another Mega vaccine type Digimon. Special attacks, Fire Tornado, Dragon Fire and Hermit Fog. This is amazing, not to mention crazy!"

Kori heaved out a breath and fell to her knees in exhaustion. There was a small cost to their Warp Digivolving. Henry dropped to her side and asked her if she was okay. She nodded before turning up to Seraphimon and Magnadramon. "You've got to release the Golden Digi-eggs!"

Suddenly, Rika and Takato ran over to Kori and Henry, just as Renamon and Guilmon took a swipe at Argomon.

"Henry!" Rika and Takato shouted, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied quickly, "This is Kori Hinagaya. She's the one who brought our Digimon back to us."

"We'll make the introductions later," Kori said, standing up, "Right now, we've got to do something."

Seraphimon and Magnadramon flew high up into the air and Magnadramon began to circle around Seraphimon, and a star below their necks began to glow brightly.

"No!" Argomon shouted, shooting vines towards them.

"Diamond Storm!" Shards of diamond light appeared as Renamon jumped into the air and spread out her arms and cut through the vines before they could reach the two Mega-level Digimon.

Three streams of light emerged from Seraphimon and Magnadramon, and each landed in front of Takato, Rika and Henry. They held out their hands and the light emerged into three shining golden eggs, each in a different shape.

"Now the others can Golden Armour Digivolve!" Magnadramon shouted.

"What are we suppose to do with this?" Rika inquired.

"Nothing!" Argomon snarled as he shot vines at them, but hit Kori instead as she ran in front of them. The vines snapped her back against another tree, and the vines wrapped tightly around her body.

"Kori!" Henry shouted.

As Terriermon, Guilmon, and Renamon ran over to help, Argomon whipped more vines and they were also ensnared.

"Guilmon!" Takato yelled.

"Renamon!" Rika cried.

"No! Terriermon!" Henry shouted desperately, unsure of what to do.

Kori weakly glared at Argomon as the virus Digimon glared back at her. "Golden armour energize!" she yelled.

Instantly, the three golden Digi-eggs began to glow, and so did Guilmon, Renamon, and Terriermon, causing Argomon to let go of them.

"Guilmon!" "Renamon!" "Terriermon!"

"Golden Armour Digivolve to…"

All three rookies immediately digivolved into their ultimate forms, except with glowing golden and silver armour (if they had any), and glowing bodies.

"Wargrowlmon!" Guilmon had changed into this larger dinosaur with protective silver and golden armour. "Taomon!" Renamon had on traditional shaman clothing, except for the fact it was glowing silver. "Rapidmon!" Terriermon had become a larger rabbit with glowing golden armour on his body.

"This is crazy!" Takato shouted, "They just changed into their Ultimate forms without having to go through their Champion forms."

"This feels strange. But I feel a lot more powerful than when I normally digivolve to this form," Rapidmon said.

"Impossible!" Argomon sneered, turning to Kori, tightening the vines around her neck, "You're going to pay."

"Talisman of Light!" Taomon had a large brush and quickly drew a symbol, which light came forth. "Rapid Fire!" Rapidmon shot missiles at Argomon. "Atomic Blaster!" Wargrowlmon shot beams from the two cannons on his chest. "Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon fired seven balls of energy. "Fire Tornado!" Magnadramon shot spiral flames from her mouth. All of the attacks made a direct hit on Argomon, and as he screamed, he began to disappear into data.

"The Digimon Empress will rule you all!" he yelled as he disappeared.

"Not if we can help it," Rapidmon said.

As the fog began to clear, the Digimon de-digivolved back into their rookie forms (with the exception of Gatomon).

"Kori!" Henry shouted, running over to her unmoving form. He took her into his arms and gently shook her as the others followed over to them.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," she muttered, opening her golden eyes and staring into his, "Hi."

He sighed in relief. "Are you okay?" he inquired.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, sitting up.

"Kori!" Patamon and Gatomon shouted as they ran/flew into her arms.

"So you're Kori?" Takato implored, "The same Kori that brought Guilmon and the others back?"

She nodded. "I'm guessing you're Takato, which would make you Rika," she said, "It's nice to finally meet you, though it could be under better conditions. Did you guys get the message to meet me tomorrow here at the park?"

They both nodded. Suddenly, Rika hugged Kori, surprising a lot of people.

"Thank you so much for bringing Renamon back to me," she thanked gratefully, "I thought I had lost her."

"Um… it's no problem," Kori replied, a bit startled.

"So what _was_ that, anyway?" Takato asked, "What was Argomon talking about with this 'Digimon Empress'? And also the 'Golden Armour Digivolving'?"

"The Digimon Empress, or so she calls herself, is this woman that is trying to take over the Digital World and turn it into a world of darkness. Luckily for us, the only way she can do that is capture me because, with the help of Gatomon and Patamon, we can release the Digi-eggs of Light and Darkness, which she would use to take over the world. She's been sending all sorts of dark Digimon after me since. I've been on the run from her because I need some help. The problem was that I couldn't find it in me to ask all of you to help me. I know you were just getting over the fact that you got your partners back, and so I knew it was a bad idea to rush you guys back into something that would endanger your Digimon, but…" she trailed off.

"I'll do it," Henry determined.

"Hey, we'll _all_ do it," Takato corrected.

Kori's eyes brightened. "Really? You'll help me?"

They nodded.

"After all, you've helped us before," Rika said, smirking, "And it never hurts to help a friend. Right, Renamon?"

The fox Digimon nodded. "Right."

Terriermon leaped onto Kori's shoulder. "We'll help make Patamon and Gatomon's job easier too."

"Thank you, all of you," she sighed in relief and exhaustion, "Also, about the Golden Digi-eggs, they can only be released by Patamon and Gatomon in their Mega forms, and they will pretty much turn any rookie directly into their Ultimate forms except their power will have increased by three-fold. Once the Golden Digi-eggs are released, you activate them by saying 'Golden Armour Energize', and so that's how I activated them before."

"Will we also be able to activate the Digi-eggs?" Takato implored.

"Yep!" Patamon said happily, sitting on top of Kori's head.

"But we only use them as a last resort," Gatomon warned, "because releasing them takes energy and strength from Kori. None of us know why, but it just does."

"By the way, what was that card you used earlier to make Patamon and Gatomon digivolve?" Henry inquired.

"Oh, a Warp Digivolution card. It's a bit rare, as well as a few other cards I have. But I have good reason to have those cards. The most experienced tamers, like Ryo and myself can only use some of my cards. I'm pretty sure you guys _should_ be able to control most of them, but it's best you not try it. There may be harmful results to both you and your Digimon if something were to go wrong," she explained.

She stood up before faltering, and in reaction, Henry grabbed her and helped to sturdy her. "Ugh… thanks," she said before turning to Takato, Guilmon, Rika and Renamon. "Thanks for coming to help out, and we'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. See you!" Takato shouted as he ran with Guilmon back to his hideout.

"Bye Gatomon and Patamon!" Guilmon said.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Rika said as she walked away with Renamon.

Terriermon climbed back onto Henry's shoulder. "Let's go home," he announced.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When they arrived at Kori's doorstep, she unlocked the door and turned to Henry as Gatomon and Patamon went inside.

"Thank you for saving my life back there," she thanked, "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't saved me."

"Hey, what are you thanking him for? I was the one that cut you out," Terriermon complained.

Kori chuckled, "That's true. Thank _you_ too, Terriermon." She kissed the bunny Digimon on the cheek, making him blush.

Terriermon's ears perked up and he floated down to the ground next to Henry with his cheeks pink. "No problem."

"And thank _you_ too," Kori said, hugging Henry before kissing him on the cheek. "I hope you had a good time tonight like I did."

Henry's cheeks started to turn bright pink and he nodded. "Y-Yeah. And I'm glad you're okay too," he told her, then he dismissed her with, "Well… good night. I'll see you tomorrow." He knew he was bound to embarrass himself if he stayed there any longer.

"I'll come and pick you and Suzie up around noon, and we'll head out to meet the others at the park by Guilmon's hideout," she said, "Good night Henry, Terriermon."

Henry and Terriermon left back next door.

"Welcome back, Henry. How was your night?" Mr. Wong inquired.

"Pretty fun. We did run into a little trouble with a Digimon," Henry replied, "But we all made it out just fine."

"Dinner was amazing," Terriermon added, "And delicious."

"Okay, I'm gonna go to bed now. Good night, Dad," Henry said.

"Okay, good night Henry, good night Terriermon," Mr. Wong replied as Henry and Terriermon left back to his room.

After bathing, changing and turning off the lights, Henry went to bed. Before he drifted off into sleep, he recalled Kori's kiss, and gently touched his cheek where she had kissed him.

_I think... _he thought as he closed his eyes, _I think that I've fallen for my first crush..._

* * *

**Hmm.... okay, well... as I said, if you need anymore clarification on anything so far, don't be afraid to PM me!  
Or you could just include it in your review! (*hint, hint*)  
Sorry if my brief descriptions of the Ultimate level Digimon (WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon, Taomon) suck, cause I was conflicting with myself whether I should bother to write one. Anyway, in case you don't know, it's just the same normal appearance except glowing silver and gold. **

**Please Review and I'll update!**


	4. The Meeting

**EDIT: There's one tiny thing I have changed in this one, and it will help in a future chapter of the story. :D Please review!!!**

* * *

Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Please R&R!

**Digimon (c) Yukio Kaizawa  
**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Meeting

The following morning, both Henry and Terriermon awoke to the sound of a sweet piano melody coming from next door.

"Mmm… what time is it?" the bunny asked, moaning.

Henry groggily looked at his alarm clock. "Eight forty-seven," he replied, "The music is sure relaxing though."

"Yeah… makes ya kinda sleepy. Ahh… floating on clouds," the Digimon mumbled, "Yet it eases you awake."

_I wonder if the person playing is Kori, _Henry thought, _that would explain the piano we saw yesterday. Now that I mention it, wasn't I just dreaming of her last night? _He blushed, thinking, _I think I have fallen for her. Man... talk about love at first sight..._

"Hey Henry," Terriermon said, "I'm beginning to get hungry."

"You're _always_ hungry," the tamer sighed in reply.

"It's not my fault you don't feed me enough," the Digimon shot back.

Suddenly, he heard a phone ring, and a few moments later, Suzie burst into his room and ran over to him.

"Henry! It's the angry kid again! He's got something important to tell you!" she shouted, making him cringe.

Henry climbed out of bed and went out to answer the phone. "Takato?" he mumbled.

"MORNING HENRY!" Takato yelled excitedly, "Guess what? I just asked Jeri out and she said yes!"

"Is _that_ what you called to tell me at 9 in the morning?" he scowled, "Never mind. Congratulations. By the way, I've got a question since you called."

"Uh… sure. What is it?" Takato inquired.

"Is it natural to dream about the girl you… well… like?" Henry asked sheepishly.

"Well yeah. I suppose. Why? You've got a girl you like?" he guessed.

Henry, knowing he could trust Takato, told him the truth. "Yeah… It's Kori…"

"Dude, no offence or anything, but you just met her yesterday," Takato said, "So are you sure about this?"

"I know, yeah, I am sure. I just feel… attracted to her. She's easy to be around," he explained, concealing a blush, "Anyway, just don't tell anyone, 'kay?"

"If you say so, sure," Takato said, "I'll support whatever decision you make on Kori, whether I like it or not."

"Thanks buddy. I'll see you later," Henry dismissed.

"Okay. See you," Takato replied, and they both hung up.

"So…" Terriermon said, walking out of a nearby room with an evil grin on his face, "You have a crush on Kori, eh?"

Almost instantaneously, Henry's face turned beet red. "Terriermon! Were you eavesdropping?!" he shouted.

"Well… it's not my fault I have such big ears," the Digimon defended, "Ah well…" Then he started singing, "Henry and Kori, sitting in a tree!"

"Terriermon!" Henry yelled, "Don't you _dare_ say a word of this to anyone!"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Er, I'll get it!" Henry shouted, running to the door. When he opened it, to his surprise, it was Kori, with a blue zip-up sweater over her black T-shirt. She held a small plastic box.

"Good morning Henry!" she greeted cheerfully, smiling warmly.

"G-Good morning, K-Kori," he stammered, a bit surprised, "It's not noon now, is it? If so, my alarm clock's wrong."

She chuckled, "No, silly. It's 9 in the morning! No, your mom called and invited me over for breakfast. She called about half an hour ago." Then she giggled slightly as she saw that he was still in his sleepwear. "Did you just wake up?" she asked.

"No. I woke up about 10-15 minutes ago hearing piano music," he replied, face flushing.

"Oh, that was me. I'm sorry if I woke you," she apologized.

"No! Not at all," he replied quickly, "You play really well. Please, come in."

"Thanks," she said, stepping in. She removed her shoes and looked around. "Nice place," she commented.

Suddenly, Henry's mom walked in from the kitchen. "Good morning, Kori, Henry."

"Good morning, Mrs. Wong," Kori greeted, handing her the box, "Here, I baked some muffins. Hope you like blueberry. Bu the way, thanks for the cake yesterday, it was delicious."

"Oh, thank you," she replied, "I'm glad you liked it."

"I'll get changed and meet you in the kitchen," Henry announced, running back to his room, in which Terriermon was sitting on his bed.

"So… who was at the door?" the Digimon implored.

"Like you don't know," Henry retorted sarcastically.

"No, really! Who is it?" he replied honestly.

"Kori," Henry told him, "Apparently my mom called her over for breakfast this morning. She's in the kitchen if you want to go, but just as long as you don't say anything about me liking her."

"Okay," Terriermon said, hopping off the bed and out of the room. He went into the kitchen and climbed onto Kori's shoulder.

"Good morning, Terriermon," she greeted.

"Morning!" he exclaimed, laughing.

"What would you like for breakfast, Kori? And I've got eggs, ham, and toast for you, Terriermon," Mrs. Wong said.

"I'll have the same, thanks," Kori replied politely, sitting down at the table.

"In that case, I'll just make all of us the same. Henry's older brother and sister left earlier for their tutoring classes, and Janyu went to meet with some old colleagues, so it's just us," she explained, "So Kori, I'm told you work with the government?"

"Uh, yeah. I manage some affairs between our world and the Digital World," Kori replied, "But since I'm still a kid, they let me take it really easily, and so right now I'm just trying to settle some personal affairs, with some help, of course. Being a Digimon Tamer isn't easy."

"Well… Henry seems to be coping with Terriermon," she commented.

"That's only when I'm not annoying him," the bunny replied, grinning widely.

"Not to pry or anything, but what's on the agenda today?" Henry's mom inquired.

Kori shook her head. "Not at all. Today, Henry, Suzie and I are heading to the park where we're meeting with the other tamers. They really want to meet and thank me for bringing the Digimon back," she explained.

"How did you do that anyway?" Mrs. Wong implored.

"In the simplest of explanations, I just sent them through a Digital Portal that would send them to the park," she answered.

"Morning!" Suzie exclaimed as she and Lopmon entered the kitchen, Henry following.

"Good morning," Kori said politely, "How are you?"

"Fine, thank you," the 7-year-old replied.

"Good, thanks," Lopmon said. Then the pair walked out of the kitchen with a tray of food each.

"I'll be right back," Mrs. Wong announced, leaving the kitchen.

Henry went and sat down next to Kori. "Where's Patamon and Gatomon?" he asked curiously.

She giggled, "Still sleeping, I suppose. I left them a note telling them where I was going to be, not to mention breakfast and muffins if and _when_ they get hungry. I caught them watching movies on my computer in the middle of the night when I came back from a nightly patrol."

"You patrol?" Terriermon inquired.

"Yep. Afterwards I spent 10 minutes sorting put my modify cards, when I heard them," she explained, "I wasn't mad or anything. I do that myself sometimes too when I feel like it. Anyway, I just told them to get some sleep. They listened to me and returned to their room. Then I went back to bed myself."

"Did you beat up any bad guys during your patrol?" Terriermon asked excitedly.

"One," she admitted, "he tried to steal this lady's purse, not to mention try to kidnap her. Stopped him, got the purse back, and sent him running."

"Whoa. Are you okay?" Henry asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I know some martial arts. Learned from a Digimon back in the Digital World," she answered, "I heard you know martial arts too, well… in training, anyway. Actually, I've seen your skills. You're pretty good."

He flushed in embarrassment. "Thanks. I have a great Sensei," he said.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Kori exclaimed, pulling out her deck of modify cards and selecting a specific one. She handed it to him. "This is for you. It's a Phoenix Revival card. If Terriermon is hurt to the point that his data would be erased, use that card. It will restore him back to full health. It's only useful once, and then the card will disappear. Use it wisely."

"Thank you. But don't you need it?" he inquired.

"I have more than one, and I can heal Patamon and Gatomon if they get hurt," she replied, "I can heal anyone," She pulled up her sleeve, brushing her hand over a knife wound scar and ran her other hand over it, a sad smile on her face. "Anyone except myself," she added.

Immediately, Henry grabbed her wrist and looked at her. "What happened?!" he demanded, "Did this happen when you saved that lady from the thief?"

She nodded. "He had a hidden knife, but luckily this was the only mark he made on me," she reassured, "Don't worry about me, I'm alright."

"Oh man, if I ever get my paws on him he's going to be turned into dead meat," Terriermon growled.

"Peace, Terriermon," Kori stated, "Don't worry. I scared him off not long after. If he sees me again, I know he's gonna be running."

"It looks terrible. Does it hurt?" Henry asked worriedly.

She shook her head. "I did what I could to take care of it after I got home. I didn't tell Patamon and Gatomon yet because I didn't want to worry them. They'll probably find out later on."

Tenderly, Henry ran his fingers gently over the scar, and ran his hand up her arm till it rested on her face. "I'm glad you're okay," he said, "I-I don't know what I'd-" he hesitated, afraid of telling her the truth, "what Gatomon and Patamon would do if something were to happen to you."

She smiled, her head inclined towards his touch. "Thank you," she whispered, closing her golden eyes.

_I think... I love you, _Henry thought, leaning closer to her, _with all my heart. But I don't think I can tell you. Not yet._

Terriermon hated to break up this moment, but he knew he had to, or else Henry's mom could guess what was going on. "Um… Kori? Henry? I'm here too, you know," he pointed out.

Instantaneously, Henry pulled his hand away from her face and jerked back at the same time she pulled back and pulled her jacket sleeve back down, both blushing furiously.

"Of course we haven't forgotten you, Terriermon," Kori said, smiling.

The little bunny Digimon fought the urge to roll his eyes and thought, _Yeah… sure…_ Henry's mom walked back into the kitchen, walking back over to the stove where the frying pan was frying.

"So… how do you like working for the government?" she asked Kori.

"It's interesting," the 14-year-old answered, "All of my co-workers are really nice to me, but sometimes, it still feels… lonely… being the youngest agent. It's nice to be around others like me, such as Henry. It's the same for the apartment, it can be real lonely sometimes, even if Patamon and Gatomon are with me."

"Now you have me and the others to hang out with," Henry said, silently taking her hand.

"Thanks, Henry," she murmured to him.

Henry's mom brought over four plates of breakfast, setting one each in front of Henry, Kori, and Terriermon, and then placing the last one in front of an empty seat. "Hope you guys are hungry."

"We're starving. Thanks," they all said, picking up their forks and knives from the side of the plate.

As they ate, Henry's mom asked Kori all sort of questions. By the time they finished, it was near 11.

"Do you want some help washing up the dishes?" Kori offered as she took her plate and Henry's and Terriermon's.

"Oh, no! It's fine, I can do it," Mrs. Wong insisted.

"Nah, I'd be pleased to help," she replied, magically levitating all of the dishes and cutlery into the sink.

Henry's mom was speechless. "W-W-What was that?" she asked in awe.

"Oh yeah… I forgot to tell you," Henry said, "Kori can control air, water, and fire."

"Meaning washing the dishes just got easier," Terriermon added, as Kori summoned water from the taps and running it over the dishes, preventing the water from going down the sink.

"This is amazing," Henry's mother breathed, "And impossible."

"Nothing's impossible," Terriermon argued, "My coming here was suppose to be impossible, yet here I am. So now how should controlling the elements be a big surprise to you?"

"That's true," she agreed, "But still, it's just unbelievable. Unthinkable. I can see why you're a major asset to the government's Digimon team." She watched as the dishes began to wash themselves, and as they end up sparkling clean and dry onto the counter.

"Okay, I've got to go and check on Gatomon and Patamon now after a flight," Kori announced, as she sent her shoes over to her and out the open window, sending them back next door. "So I'll see you later. I'll be back to pick up Henry, Terriermon, Suzie, and Lopmon at noon." Then she walked over to the window and opened it further.

"Um… what are you doing?" Terriermon inquired.

"I _did_ say I was going to be taking a flight before I was going back next door," she pointed out.

"What do you mean by 'flight'?" Henry asked suspiciously.

"Easy," Kori said, smiling as she leaped out of the window, falling.

"Kori!" Mrs. Wong exclaimed frightfully.

A few seconds later, Kori reappeared in mid-air, a pair of angel wings on her back.

"W-Whoa!" Terriermon gasped, "That's amazing! Oh wait… I already knew you could do this… huh…"

"Not to mention crazy!" Henry's mom added, "You nearly gave us a heart attack with that little stunt."

"Sorry," Kori apologized, "I didn't mean to scare you guys. You'd end up knowing sooner or later anyway."

"How did they appear?" Henry asked as he watched her beat her wings.

"Dunno. They just appear when I want them to?" she guessed.

Terriermon hopped onto the windowsill. "They just pop outta nowhere? Sounds kinda unreasonable to me."

"I guess I see what you mean. No, they appear in a flurry of white feathers," Kori said, "Anyway, I'll see you later."

"Thanks for the muffins, by the way!" Mrs. Wong called as she began to fly away.

"No problem! See you!" she shouted back as she dived into the clouds, disappearing from their sight.

Henry closed the window as Terriermon hopped back onto his shoulder.

"Nice girl," his mother commented, "I can see why you like her so much. So far, she'd be the only girl I'd allow you to date."

His face turned red. "Mom!" he exclaimed, turning to Terriermon, "What did you tell her?!"

"Don't look at me," Terriermon defended, "I didn't say a word. Momentai, Henry."

She laughed, "Don't blame Terriermon, sweetie. I kind of figured it out for myself."

"You won't tell her, right, Mom?" Henry pleaded.

"No, but _you_ should tell her how you feel," she advised, "You never know. She just might like you back. You're handsome, but skinny as a mosquito, right?"

He blushed and averted his eyes to the floor. "Right. But how do you know I'm not making a huge mistake?"

"Honey, I know you only met her yesterday, but what is your heart telling you? Are you attracted to her?" she inquired.

The blue-haired boy nodded, his face red.

"I think he loves her," Terriermon guessed.

He didn't protest, confirming Terriermon's statement.

"This could be interesting…" the Digimon said, and Henry fought the urge the playfully hit the little guy.

xXxXXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxX

At 11:55, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Suzie exclaimed excitedly.

_It must be Kori, _Henry thought as he, Terriermon and Lopmon followed.

"Hey Suzie. Are you ready to go?" Kori greeted, Patamon on her shoulder and Gatomon by her side.

"Of course I am!" she exclaimed.

Kori smiled at Terriermon and Lopmon, bending down to their level, patting them on the head. "Hey, you two. Are you staying out of trouble?"

"Course we are!" Terriermon replied, smiling.

She stood back up and smiled at Henry. "You ready, Henry?" she asked.

He nodded, and he and Suzie slipped on their shoes.

"We're heading out now, Mom!" Henry called.

"Okay! Have fun!" she called back.

They left the apartment and went downstairs to the parking lot.

"We're taking the bike," Kori announced, showing them to her shining black and blue motorcycle with an attached sidecar.

"Awesome!" Terriermon exclaimed.

"Cool," Lopmon added.

"Okay, Suzie, you ride in the sidecar with the Digimon, and Henry, you ride with me," Kori announced, "And don't forget to put on your helmets."

They did as they were told, and Kori sat in front of Henry, sliding on her helmet after tucking in her long black hair into a ponytail.

"Do you have your seatbelt on, Suzie?" Kori asked, and when she received a nod from her, looked at the Digimon and they nodded. Then she turned to Henry. "Hold on tight," she warned, smiling.

Blushing, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing himself against her back. She revved up the engine, and white steam emerged from the exhaust pipe.

"Uh… is that normal?" Lopmon inquired.

"This motorcycle runs on water, making it environmentally friendly, and it's not as loud as normal motorcycles. This is a special issue by the government. I did modify it a bit though to fit my taste," Kori explained, "Let's go."

She removed the parking brakes and drove the motorcycle out of the lot, turning it onto a main road with a whole bunch of other cars.

"You seem to be a natural at driving this," Henry commented.

"Well… I _did_ say I had practice," she replied.

When they arrived by the park, Kori drove straight onto the grass entering the park. When a group of kids and their Digimon appeared in her view, she drove towards them, and stopped.

"Eco-friendly wheels," she told Henry, turning off her engine and setting the parking brakes, "even if I were to run over your hand under my tires, it wouldn't hurt one bit."

"You scared me for a minute there. I had no idea what you were doing," he replied, getting off the bike and removing his helmet.

She chuckled as she got off the bike, and removed her hair tie after she took off her helmet. Then she helped get the Digimon out. Henry helped Suzie out and saw the others running towards them.

"Hey guys," Henry greeted coolly.

"Dude, who's your friend?" Kazu asked.

"My name is Kori Hinagaya. I sent your Digimon back to this world," Kori introduced, "It's nice to finally meet you all."

Ryo's eyes widened. "I-It's you," he breathed.

She turned to see the 16-year-old tamer stare at her. "Ryo!" she exclaimed, jumping into his embrace.

"You've met before?" Takato inquired.

"Of course! We met in the Digital World," Kori explained, "Ryo's like the older brother I never had."

MarineAngemon flew over to Kori and hugged her. "Well, hello, hello."

"Hey, MarineAngemon. Wow, it's great to see all of you Digimon again!" she exclaimed.

As Ryo released her, Jeri walked over to her, Leomon behind her. "Are you the tamer that brought Leomon back to me?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

Kori dipped her head. "Yes, I am."

Immediately, the younger tamer tackled her in a hug. "Thank you so much!" Jeri sobbed.

Kori looked up at Leomon. The lion Digimon bowed. "I am forever in your debt, Kori," he said.

"Just promise to take good care of her," Kori replied.

All the tamers tackled her into a huge group hug, and Patamon and Gatomon played with Guilmon and some of the others.

"Humans are still so silly," Calumon laughed.

"So, how are you doing, Ai, Mako?" Kori inquired the 7-year-olds.

"Fine thanks," Mako answered.

"Thanks for bringing Impmon back," Ai said.

She pat them both on the head. "No problem," Kori replied.

Suddenly, Cyberdramon began to growl, heading towards the Hypnos building… and towards Rika!

"Cyberdramon! Calm down!" Ryo shouted, pulling out his D-Power.

"Easy there, big guy," Rika said nervously as the Digimon advanced on her.

Ryo tackled her to the ground and rolled her out of the way as Cyberdramon headed towards the other side of the park.

"Are you both okay?" Renamon demanded.

Rika groaned, "Uh… yeah, we're fine."

"Stop, Cyberdramon, stop!" Patamon yelled.

An odd gust of wind blew by, and white feathers surrounded Kori for an instant before white wings appeared on her back. She flew in front of Cyberdramon, and the Digimon stopped in his tracks, and thrashed around violently.

"Move!" Gatomon shouted to Kori.

Cautiously, Kori avoided the Digimon's sharp claws and laid her hand on his muzzle, and both of them glowed a pale blue light. Cyberdramon ceased his thrashing and calmed almost instantly.

"W-What's happening to them?" Calumon asked.

"I-I don't know!" Impmon retorted.

Ryo helped Rika up, and sighed at his Digimon partner. "Oh Cyberdramon."

"Have you seen this before, Ryo?" Kenta guessed.

"Yes. It happened once before in the Digital World. She's calming him. She's healing his inner peace of mind. He'll digivolve back to Monodramon afterwards," he explained.

"That's amazing," Henry breathed.

"I've never seen something like this before in my life," Takato added.

"Ooh… pretty light," Suzie cooed.

Moments later, Cyberdramon de-digivolved into Monodramon and Kori dropped back down to the ground, bending down to help Monodramon back up, folding her wings.

"You need to learn to control yourself," Kori chided gently, "You could have really hurt Rika back there."

As the others ran over, Monodramon looked up at Rika and said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she replied.

"Monodramon!" Ryo scolded sternly, "You've got to control yourself. Or else we have to go back to the Digital World where you can't hurt anyone."

Henry helped Kori up. "Are you okay?" he inquired.

"I'm fine," she dismissed as Patamon landed on her shoulder.

"Kori, we have a visitor," he informed.

Gatomon walked over to them with a golden-brown haired man in a suit with black sunglasses; Mitsuo Yamaki.

"Nice to see you again, Yamaki," Kori greeted, and her wings disappeared in a wind of feathers.

"Right back at you, Kori Hinagaya," he retorted, removing his sunglasses, "What brings you here?"

"Certainly not Hypnos," she joked, chuckling, "No, I'm off on personal affairs."

"You _know_ Yamaki?" Takato asked, a bit surprised.

"Yep. We worked together at Hypnos until I was transferred to manage other things," Kori explained. Then she turned back to Yamaki. "I'm maintaining a permanent residence at the moment. Call me up if there are issues with Hypnos that I should know about."

"Very well. I suspect you will be returning to the Digital World soon?" the government agent guessed.

Kori smiled. "You know me well, Yamaki. Yes, I will, but not for a while. I still have one of your comm. devices, by the way," she replied.

"So you _did_ take one of them," he accused.

"Of course," she replied, shrugging, "You never know when you need to make contact with the real world if you end up in the digital one."

Yamaki's gaze fell upon the others, then returned his attention to her, smiling. "I'll see you later."

"See you," Kori called as he left.

"Where did you see him?" Rika asked Gatomon curiously.

"Behind a tree," the cat replied.

"Now, I've got a surprise for all of you," Kori announced, "As you all know, Spring Break is two weeks away, and I'm inviting all of you to come with me away to the island of Okinawa."

"Hey! I've been to the underground ruins there before!" Henry exclaimed.

"My cousin lives on that island!" Takato added.

She shrugged. "Meh… coincidence, I suppose."

"Aww… I can't go," Kenta sighed, "I've got relatives coming."

"And I promised to pay a visit to my grandparents house," Kazu groaned, his hands in his pockets and kicking the grass.

"We're going to our grandma's," Ai said.

"My dad still doesn't trust me with leaving the house anymore since I disappeared for 2 years," Ryo said, "Sorry, but I think we can't all go."

"However, I think _we_ can," Rika announced.

"I'm free, and it'll be nice to see Kai again," Takato agreed.

"We're free too!" Suzie exclaimed, hugging her brother's leg.

Takato turned to Jeri. "How about you, Jeri? Can you come?" he asked.

"I should be able to, yeah," she replied.

Ryo wrapped an arm around Rika. "Have fun without me, Pumpkin!" he told her before kissing her on the cheek, causing her to blush. Then he went over and hugged Kori, kissing her on the forehead. "I gotta go now, Kori. Sorry about the trip. Have fun! See you!" Then he ran off with Monodramon.

"Bye Ryo! Bye Monodramon!" she shouted, waving.

In truth, Henry felt a little bit jealous of Ryo's close relationship with Kori, even though it _was_ a sibling love. Terriermon could easily guess his feelings.

"Jealous, Henry?" the Digimon whispered to him, "Why don't you just tell her how you feel and get it over with?"

"I just- " he began, then sighed, "don't know…"

"So how are we getting the Digimon on board?" Takato inquired.

"No more suitcases, that's for sure!" Guilmon complained.

Kori chuckled. "Don't worry Guilmon. I've fully booked us a Government plane, and so the Digimon can freely come on board. Leomon will probably have to de-digivolve though," Kori elaborated.

"As you wish," Leomon obeyed, "As long as I am able to protect my tamer."

Kori bent down to Ai and Mako's level, and handed them a modify card. "This is for you," she said, "It's a Heart of Kindness card, and when comes the time to use it, will turn all your love for Impmon into pure power."

"Thank you, Kori," Mako said, hugging her, as did his sister.

"We'll never forget this," Ai added.

Kori looked at Impmon. "Take good care of them Impmon."

The Digimon nodded. "Course I will! I wouldn't be a very good partner if I didn't, right?" he retorted.

Then the three left.

"Looks like it's just us left," Guardromon announced.

"Well, actually, Kenta and I got to go," Kazu said, "We're going to go shop for some awesome cards."

"Good luck with that," Kori said, "Eventually will come the day when I give you both the cards you rightfully deserve. But until then, there aren't a lot of good cards out in the market."

Rika smirked. "Yeah, you bozos aren't gonna find any lucky cards out there," she added.

"And how would _you_ know that, Kori?" Kenta accused, "You only got here yesterday."

She pulled out two cards from her deck. "Not to brag or anything, but a Goliath card and a Dark Digivolution card. I think I'd know what I'm talking about when it comes to modify cards."

Both their mouths dropped.

"How did you _get_ those cards?" Kazu exclaimed, "Dude, I will trade you anything for that puppy!"

"Sorry, no can do. I didn't get these through illegal ways, I tell you that," she retorted, putting them away, "But have fun card shopping, you two!"

"Yeah, fine. See you, guys!" Kenta exclaimed as he, Kazu, Guardromon and MarineAngemon left.

Jeri looked at Takato. "Well, Takato? Shall we?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. We'll see you guys later. We're going on our date," Takato announced.

"Wow. Have fun you two," Rika said.

"Thanks Rika! We will!" Jeri replied, hugging Takato's arm as they, along with Guilmon and Leomon, left the park.

Suddenly, Rika's cell phone rang, and she picked it up. "Hello?" she asked. After a minute later, she said, "Yeah, I'll be there. See ya." Then she hung up, turning to Kori, Henry, and Suzie. "I've got to go guys. That was my mom. She and my grandma are meeting me at the theatre."

"Okay, have fun!" Kori said.

"Yikes! Good luck, Rika," Henry added.

"We'll see you later," Renamon said, and the pair headed off.

"I guess it's just us now!" Suzie exclaimed, "Wherever shall we go?"

Gatomon looked towards some buildings. "We could go shopping," she suggested, "After all, we have the rest of the afternoon."

Patamon switched sides on Kori's shoulder. "Sounds good to me!"

"Maybe we can pick up lunch on the way?" Terriermon hinted.

"Terriermon!" Henry scolded.

"What?" the Digimon defended, "I'm getting hungry!"

* * *

**Wow... this is the longest chapter yet... Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter (not to mention Terriermon and his comments. lol. "It's not my fault you don't feed me enough!")!!!**

**Please Review and I'll update! yay! :D**


	5. Shopping Time!

**First of all, Happy Family Day!**

**So... here's the next chapter! I hope you've enjoyed it so far! This is mostly a filler chapter of FUNNESS! lol. Anyway, enjoy and REVIEW!!! (btw, unless I get many reviews lol, I probably won't be able to update for about a week, cause I start school tomrrow again after the 5 day break. -.-")**

**Digimon Tamer (c) Yukio Kaizawa**

* * *

Chapter Five: Shopping Time!

"So, what are you guys hungry for?" Kori inquired as she held Gatomon as they walked down the street.

"Anything's fine with me!" Terriermon exclaimed.

"Same here," Henry agreed.

Patamon looked at Kori with large blue eyes. "Maybe we can go try out that new restaurant I read about," he suggested.

"The 4 star one?" Gatomon asked.

"Maybe if we're going for dinner. Perhaps another time," Kori replied, "Or for a more proper occasion."

"Then where _are_ we going to go?" Suzie asked.

Kori pointed over to a Dim Sum place. "You guys in the mood for Chinese?" she suggested.

"Sure!" they all exclaimed.

They all went into the restaurant and a waiter greeted them.

"A table for seven, please?" Kori requested politely.

"Right this way," he replied, directing them over to a huge round table.

After they were seated and given tea, Lopmon inquired, "So what do you want to eat? There are so many options."

"Well, what do you guys want?" Kori asked, showing them the list of choices. "We can probably share most of the choices, so tick off which ones you want and pass it off to the next person."

The order list went around the table, until it reached Henry, who was second last to check off what he wanted. His grey eyes widened.

"Almost everything is checked off!" he said, surprised, "I just wonder how large the bill will be."

"Here, let me see," Kori said, and he handed it to her. "Hmm…" she said, ticking off a few more, before handing it to the waiter and grinning at Henry. "It's on me!"

"You can't be serious!" he exclaimed, "You paid for dinner last night! You've got to at _least_ let me help pay too!"

She shrugged. "If you insist," she retorted.

"Momentai, Henry," Terriermon insisted, sipping some tea.

"You're with _us_ now," Gatomon said.

"So just take it easy," Patamon added.

"We can handle this," Kori reassured, "I've enough money to cover my whole life insurance, not to brag or anything. But, my point is that you don't need to do everything yourself, even if it is just paying for lunch. You've got friends like me and the others to help."

"Now, where have I heard that before?" Terriermon said innocently.

Henry half-glared at Terriermon, giving the Digimon a sarcastic smile. "Uh huh…" he accused.

"I'm serious, Henry," Kori said, grabbing his hand underneath the table to get his attention, "You don't have to do anything alone."

He looked at her. "Thanks, Kori," he said, slightly blushing.

She nodded and released his hand, turning to Suzie. "Do you have any special spring dresses you want to bring on the trip?" she asked.

She nodded. "But I still haven't found the perfect dress yet," she sighed.

Kori laughed, "Hey, me neither. Maybe we might find something after lunch, if that's okay with your brother." Both she and Suzie looked at Henry.

"Please, Henry?" Suzie begged, trying to look cute with big eyes.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, all right," he gave in.

"Yay!" the little girl cheered.

Patamon sipped a bit of tea, looking at Henry. "I think you're giving in a bit too quickly," he commented.

"Maybe you're right," Henry agreed.

"Aww… come on, Henry," Terriermon said, "Momentai."

Gatomon twitched her ears. "He's right. Anyway, what else is there to do other than hang out with friends?" she reasoned.

"And we still have the rest of the afternoon," Lopmon added.

"Maybe we can find something for you too," Kori told him, "After all, I heard it's the school's Spring Dance next week."

He flushed. "Oh, uh… you heard about that?"

She nodded. "Of course. Takato is going with Jeri, and Ryo told me he's planning on asking Rika," she elaborated, "The school's letting him as an exception since he was a former student."

"Wait… Ryo's asking _Rika_ out?" Terriermon emphasised.

Kori nodded. "Anyway, that leaves you," she said, looking at Henry, "Are you going with anyone?"

He shook his head. "I just might go in case a Digimon shows up or something."

"Aww… but that wouldn't be as much fun. Aren't there any girls you like?" she teased, successfully concealing a blush.

Henry didn't know what to say, so he nodded.

"Did you ask her out?" Patamon implored.

He shook his head, still speechless.

"Does she know you like her?" Gatomon pried.

The tamer shrugged. "I highly doubt it."

"Has she shown any signs of liking you back?" Lopmon asked out of curiosity.

Henry nodded. "She had, but I've dismissed them all as just some sort of 'sibling love'," he admitted.

"Well, who is it?" Suzie asked, eager to know her brother's crush.

Suddenly, the waiter returned with a cart full of food and neatly piled them onto the table.

"Wow…" Terriermon gasped, "That was quick."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in," Kori insisted. Then she turned back to Henry. "So, who do you like?"

He blushed. "Uh… it's a secret." _Darn it,_ he thought, _I can't find it in myself to tell her._

She shrugged it off. "I won't pry. If you want to tell me, you can. In the meantime, let's eat."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After they were finished both that and dessert, Terriermon flopped back onto his chair and sighed. "My, that really hit the spot," he moaned.

"And just _how_ many buns have you eaten?" Henry accused.

"Two? Three? Twelve?" Patamon guessed.

"I lost count," Terriermon admitted, cheeks flushing pink.

Kori drank some tea. "Well? How was lunch?" she implored in a teasing tone.

"Delicious!" the Digimon and Suzie exclaimed.

"Wonderful," Henry chimed.

"Excellent," Kori said, snapping her fingers. Immediately, the waiter came over. "Check, please?"

"Just one moment, Miss," he replied.

"Thanks," she said as he left, turning to Henry, "Now, how are we going to pay? If you want to pitch in, I'll have to go with cash."

"It seems you're more used to paying with your credit card," he commented, gazing longingly into her golden tangerine eyes.

She nodded. The waiter came back and handed her the bill. She looked at it, then gave it to Henry, whose eyes widened.

"Only? I thought that was going to cost us a fortune," he commented.

"Hey. It's cheap and delicious. A perfect pair, don't you think? Here's the deal; if I only pay 25% and you pay 75, you let me buy both you and your sister something special to wear either for the trip or the Spring Dance, or even both. Deal?" she arranged, "Or else I'm paying for it all."

He looked into her eyes, seeing the sparkling mischief in them. "Deal," he reluctantly agreed, pulling out some bills from his pocket. Kori added her share to the pile and the waiter took it. The group left the restaurant and went down the shopping street.

"Now… let's go in… here," Suzie determined, pointing to a clothes shop as she held Lopmon.

"Let's go!" Gatomon exclaimed, and they all went into the shop.

The lady at the desk looked up and smiled. "And what may I help you with? We have fantastic dresses for the ladies, and wonderful shirts and tuxedos for the men," she greeted.

"A classy tux for him, maybe a few Spring sets too," Kori said, pointing at Henry, "and spring dresses for us."

She giggled. "Your dolls are very cute. They look almost real!" she said, pointing at the Digimon.

"Oh… uh…" Henry stammered nervously, "Thanks."

"I'll bring out some of our best dresses and tuxedos and hang them on the racks by the dressing rooms. Give me a moment," the boutique lady said, walking further into the store.

As Suzie wandered into the store with Lopmon, Henry asked Kori, "Do you know who this 'Digimon Empress' is?"

The tamer looked slightly taken aback. "I'm not quite sure where you got this question, but yes, I do. She used to be a friend of mine. Her name is Serena Hitsumori. We met when we were children, and not before long, we grew apart, and she grew to hate me for some reason. Now, she either sees me joining her, or wants to see me slain. Either way, I'm not safe until she is stopped and the Digital World is freed."

"You know me and the others will protect you," he reminded.

"She knows that," Patamon said, "but anyone that tries to protect her is also at risk."

"But we're her partners," Gatomon added, "So we're always going to stick by her side."

Kori smiled. "Thanks guys."

"We'll help!" Terriermon exclaimed.

"I promise that I'll do my best to protect you," Henry swore.

"Thanks you two," she said, smiling sincerely, "Now, let's shop!"

"Wait, one more thing," Henry reasoned, "Is there anything else I should know about you except the fact that you can control more than half the natural elements and can fly?"

She pondered the thought for a moment. "Yeah, I can also modify other tamer's Digimon if I wish it. For example, I could use the Dark Digivolution card on Guilmon, because he's a virus type. He wouldn't be uncontrollable though, which is good. Yeah, I saw that while being held captive, thank you very much."

"I'm not even going to ask," Terriermon said, hinting Henry not to either.

Suzie ran over to them, holding up a pink dress. "Does this look pretty?"

"It sure does," Henry agreed coolly.

The Digimon waited outside the changing rooms as their tamers changed. Soon enough, all three stepped out wearing different outfits. Suzie wore a cute yet simple pink dress with straps that reached her knees. Henry had on a full black tuxedo with a red carnation and left the top button of his white blouse undone. Kara had on a pure white floor-length dress with spaghetti straps and fake, white wings upon her lower back.

"That honestly is _not_ your spring dress," Gatomon commented, "It's absolutely purrfect for the Spring Dance though."

Henry gaped at how beautiful Kori looked. "Wow, Kori, you look… amazing," he noted.

She blushed. "Well… you look very dashing yourself."

"And you look so cute, Suzie," Patamon stated, flying over to take a closer look at the dress.

"Thanks, Patamon!" the young tamer exclaimed, "You look like a Princess, Kori"

"Thanks, Suzie," she replied, walking over to the Digimon and twirling around for a 360 degree look.

A sinister plan formed in Terriermon's head. "Hey Kori, why don't you and Henry pretend like you're dancing? I want to see whether Henry's tux looks good for dancing."

Both tamers blushed as Kori walked over to Henry and put one hand on his shoulder and her took her other hand while placing the other on her waist. Slowly, they advanced a few steps as they swayed from side to side.

"Aww…" Patamon cooed, "They look so cute."

"Maybe you two should go the dance together," Lopmon suggested, picking up the hint Terriermon left.

"What do you say, Kori?" Henry inquired as he looked down at her.

She grinned. "I'd love to." Then she let go of his hand and broke the swaying. "Now, let's try on the next set. Henry and I will definitely get this set of clothes. How about you, Suzie?"

"Yeah, I don't think this dress is the one," Suzie replied.

They got changed into their next set of clothes. Suzie came out wearing a one sleeve pink dress that reached her knees. It had a large red flower on the shoulder cloth. Henry wore a black T-shirt with blue shorts, and Kori wore a plain, knee-length orange spaghetti strap dress. A orange lily pin was clipped on her hair.

Kori looked herself over. "Hmm… how do I look?"

"It looks cute on you," Terriermon said, "Don't you think so, Henry?"

He blushed. "Yeah, Terriermon's right. It's cute," he agreed.

She scanned him over. "Mmm…" she mumbled, "You look pretty cute yourself."

Gatomon muttered to Patamon as Henry's face reddened. "Did she just call him cute?"

"Yep," he whispered back, "It's just too bad that she can't tell him, even though she wants to. Man, she's good at concealing her blushes."

"And I think that looks adorable on you," Kori said to Suzie, "But I don't think it's the right one for you."

"It feels weird," she admitted, going back in to change.

"Next?" Henry inquired.

"Actually, I kind of like this dress," Kori announced, "I think I'll get this one too. And you should get yours! But yes, next!"

For the third round, Henry wore a white T-shirt with light green designs on it with dark blue shorts. Kori tried on a light orange plain dress that reached just below her knees, with white lace and green ribbons. It also came with a beautiful light orange sun hat and a white flower for her hair. Suzie had on a light-purple spaghetti strap dress with a few simple designs on it. A matching purple hat was on her head with a flower on it.

"Wow… all three of you look amazing!" Terriermon exclaimed.

Kori smiled at her two fellow tamers. "I think we found our winners."

"I love this dress!" Suzie cheered.

"I like it," Henry said, checking out his clothes, "Simple, and easy to move around in. Much like the last one."

"Okay, go get changed and bring out the clothes that you like," Kori ordered.

All three got changed back into their normal outfits and took out with them the clothes they liked. Kori took the clothes from them and handed them all to the lady at the front desk.

"I'd like all these separately bagged into these piles," she told her, sorting them out.

"Wow. You're quite the shopper, aren't you?" the lady commented.

Henry went up nervously to the tamer. "Are you sure about this? It's going to be all quite expensive," he warned as he held Gatomon while Terriermon sat on his shoulder, "You don't have to do this you know."

She just smiled as Patamon clung onto her shoulder. "Of course I'm sure about this. It's not everyday I can shop with some of my tamer friend," she said as she took out her credit card and gave it to the cashier.

The cashier bagged the clothes into three separate bags while Kori signed the receipt.

"Have a nice day," the cashier stated as she handed Kori her credit card and a copy of the receipt before she handed her the three bags.

Kori put her credit card and receipt away before handing Henry and Suzie their bags. She also took Gatomon back from Henry.

"You guys ready to go?" she implored, smiling.

"Yep," the siblings replied.

"Let's go!" Suzie exclaimed.

* * *

**So... PLEEEEEEASE Review and I'll update!**


	6. The Digimon Empress

**Well... here's the next chapter. You learn quite a bit in this one. Also, the Digimon Empress makes her first appearance within the story. So please enjoy!  
Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers (c) Yukio Kaizawa**

* * *

Chapter Six: The Digimon Empress

As they exited the store, Henry said, "Thank you, Kori. You've been so kind to us."

"And thanks for the clothes!" Suzie added.

She chuckled, "It's no problem." Then her cell phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello? Yamaki? What's up?" A few moments later, her expression dropped and she said, "I'll be right there."

"What's wrong?" Henry inquired.

"There's a disturbance at the park. Apparently it's some sort of transmission from the Digital World. Come on!" she replied hurriedly, "We need to get back to the bike in the parking lot! I'll quickly take Suzie back home."

Quickly, they all ran to her bike in the parking lot and strapped in, not minding the helmets. Immediately, Kori hit the gas and they drove back to the apartment, where Suzie and Lopmon got off with her and Henry's new clothes. Then Kori briefly cut the engine, taking off her necklace and holding it out in front of her.

"I call upon the Crests of Light and Hope bound within," she chanted, "Separate into your two true forms for the other chosen to wear, as for myself."

"What the-" Terriermon broke off by a bright light.

The necklace glowed and floated in the air by itself. Then it magically split into two heart-shaped necklaces. One with the full crest of light, and the other was the crest of hope. Kori grabbed both of them and fastened the Crest of Light around her neck. Then she handed the other to Henry.

"I'll explain later," she said, "For now, tie this around your neck and don't lose it. Promise me, Henry, that you'll never give up hope, no matter how bad the circumstances may be."

"I promise," he swore, unsure of what he was getting himself into. But he tied the necklace around his neck and tucked it into his shirt.

"Now, don't let anyone know that you have it, except maybe Takato and the others. If Serena knew you had it, you would be placing yourself and others into unnecessary danger. Don't ever take it out in public, and always keep it in your sight," Kori explained, turning back on the engine and driving, "I trust you, Henry."

"What in the world is going on?" Terriermon asked.

"We'll explain later," Gatomon snapped.

"Gatomon's right," Patamon agreed, "The transmission is most likely from the self-proclaimed Digimon Empress. She read T.K.'s book and got the idea of becoming the Digimon Empress off the Digimon Emperor thing. Somehow she found a portal into the Digital World where she met her partner Digimon and began to take over, using dark powers."

The park was deserted and foggy. Kori stopped the bike and they ran over to where a huge floating mirror-like thing floated.

"Show yourself, Serena!" Kori yelled.

The image of a beautiful 15-year-old girl with long flowing blonde hair in a pure black dress appeared. Her skin was fair and pale, and her eyes were a dark red. Her fingers were long and slender, with nails painted black.

"How good to see you again, Kori," she hissed sweetly. Then her eyes fell upon Henry. "And who's this handsome friend of yours?"

Kori stood in front of him protectively, narrowing her golden eyes. "Leave him outta this," she hissed acidly, "This is between you and me."

"What do you want?!" Gatomon yelled.

"Kori, of course," she scoffed, as if the answer was obvious, "Only she has the key and power to unleash the Digi-eggs of Light and Darkness. And I need the Digi-egg of Darkness to completely control the entire Digital World!"

"Well you're gonna have to go through us to get to her," Patamon defended.

"Us too!" Terriermon shouted.

"The key has been broken," Kori announced, "The Digimon Sovereigns gave me the power to separate it, as well as put it back together. You're never going to find out who's the second child I've chosen."

Serena cackled, "It does not matter. As long as I have you, the second key will come by itself, as said by the prophecy. Even _if_ you defeat me, Kori, you must sacrifice your life to restore light to the Digital World."

Henry gasped. _No!_ he thought, _It can't be true! Not her!_

Kori clenched her fists. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. It's going to be a sacrifice I am willing to make," she challenged.

The Digimon Empress scoffed once more. "Hmph. Be waned, friends, hanging around Kori may prove to be fatal."

"Leave them outta this!" Kori hissed threateningly, "You can do nothing to us while you are there!"

"No, I cannot. But I can send the Dark Digimon there after you. Goodbye," she replied easily, then her image faded, and the fog cleared, as did the sky.

A low growl rumbled in Kori's throat. Then she sighed, turning to Henry and Terriermon. "Maybe she's right. You guys should stop hanging out with me. It's too dangerous to be seen around with me," she determined.

"We're not leaving you," Henry said sternly, "We want to help."

"I don't know what I'd do if something happened to _any_ of you because of me," she said, her golden eyes sad.

Terriermon jumped off Henry's shoulder and onto the ground. "It wouldn't be your fault."

"Kori," Gatomon said, "I think you should let them help."

"And let us help too!" Patamon added, flying next to the cat.

"I just… don't know…" Kori sighed miserably.

Henry walked over to her and pulled her against him, surprising her. "We're in this together. I promise I won't let anything or anyone hurt you," he promised, tightening his arms around her.

She pressed herself closer against his chest, breathing in his scent. "Thank you, Henry," she sighed, closing her eyes.

A few moments past before a realization hit Henry.

"It's not true, is it? What she said about you giving up your life to restore light and peace to the Digital World. It's not true, right?" he asked, praying in his heart that it wasn't true.

"It's true," she told him sadly, still being held against him, "I'm the DigiDestined with the Crest of Light. In addition, only _I_ can release the Digi-eggs of Light and Darkness. According to the Digimon Sovereigns, they reside within my heart."

Henry looked at her as he released her from his embrace. "What happened to the Digimon Sovereigns? Can't they defeat her?" he asked, "They _are_ the strongest Digimon in the Digital World, aren't they?"

She shook her head sadly.

"They've been captured and put to sleep. Now, only the Digi-egg of Light can awaken them," Patamon replied.

"And you both are okay with your tamer dying?" Terriermon demanded in wonder.

"Of course we're not!" Gatomon scolded, feline eyes narrowing, "Do you think we're _that _heartless?!"

"Um… no," the bunny Digimon defended.

"But my fate is inevitable," Kori said, "There's no other way."

"No, there's _got_ to be another way!" Henry exclaimed.

She shook her head, then forced a smile. "Don't worry. I'll still be around for quite a while." Then her phone rang again and she picked up. "Hey, Yamaki. Yeah, don't worry, it's taken care of. You want me to go there _now_? Oh… mhm… yeah, right. Okay, I'll warn them. See ya."

"Yamaki want you to go to the Hypnos building?" Terriermon inquired.

"No. He wanted me to warn all of you that there may be some dark Digimon popping all over the place from outta nowhere for the next while," she replied.

Henry looked at her sternly, crossing his arms. "Now, will you please explain what is going on?"

Kori looked at Patamon and Gatomon. "Both of you, scout the area. Don't communicate with anyone you don't know, and come back and alert us if you sense any unknown Digimon approaching," she ordered.

Immediately, the two Digimon left in different directions, then Kori sat down on the grass, motioning for Henry to sit down too. Terriermon plopped down beside his tamer.

Kori sighed tiredly as she began her tale. "When I first appeared in the Digital World, I was greeted by the four Digimon Sovereigns, who were expecting me. I was told of my fate, my powers, and my destiny. Then, they introduced me to my guardians, Patamon and Gatomon. The D-arc appeared to me, and I was then chosen as a tamer. I was bestowed the necklace of light and hope; the same key which will release the Digi-eggs of Light and Darkness," she explained, sighing. "Then Azulongmon gave me the power to separate and unite the key, so that if I should be in danger, I can separate it so the eggs could not be released. After that, well… my journey began."

"Hey, you don't look so well," Terriermon noted.

"I'm tired from separating the key. But I had to stay strong while in front of Serena," she explained, her voice growing quieter, "Or else…" Her eyelids slipped closed as her body slumped onto the grass.

"Kori!" Henry exclaimed, taking her into his arms.

"What's wrong? Why did she collapse?" Terriermon demanded.

"I-I don't know…" he replied worriedly, prompting her upright against his shoulder, "Kori? Kori? Wake up. Please, just wake up."

"I'll go tell Patamon and Gatomon," Terriermon announced, hurriedly running away, "Maybe they'll know what to do."

Gently, Henry pressed his cheek against her forehead, keeping her close to him. "I love you, Kori," he whispered, "Please be alright."

Her eyes fluttered half-open. "H-Henry?" she breathed weakly.

"Kori," he sighed in relief, pressing her closer to him, "Thank goodness you're alright."

She lifted her hand up to touch his face, and he met her hand with his, sandwiching it between his hand and cheek. "I-I need you to do something for me, Henry," she murmured, "Please, promise me you won't put your life on the line for me."

He shook his head. "I can't promise you that, I'm sorry."

Gatomon, Patamon and Terriermon ran/flew over to them.

"Kori! Are you okay?!" Patamon implored immediately.

She nodded tiredly. "Serena's powers are affecting me. And I feel so tired…"

"What do you mean?" Terriermon inquired.

"Dark and light were never meant to live in harmony. They're always clashing wills," Gatomon explained, "Serena and Kori are opposites, both in mind, and heart. At least, that's what we think."

"Their powers are near equally matched, and have powerful Digimon partners," Patamon added, "Kori had me and Gatomon and Serena had Devimon. The advantage Serena had over Kori is that she has allied herself with the darkest Digimon ever; Piedmon, Puppetmon, IceDevimon, LadyDevimon, Myotismon, and who know what else?!"

"Day by day," Kori murmured, "My power weakens as Serena grows stronger. Or most of the time, neither of us weakens nor strengthen. There aren't too many days when I grow stronger than her."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Henry implored hopefully.

She shook her head. "Not really," she replied, "Just to ensure that neither I nor any of you get hurt. I'm not planning to add heartache to my list of worries and pains." She tried to slowly get up, Henry assisting.

"Something's wrong," Gatomon noted, watching Kori's movements with sharp, narrowed cat eyes.

"I know," she replied, "But don't worry. I'll be better soon. This is only minor, at least, I hope so." Then she turned to Henry. "Come on. Let's go home. We shouldn't run into any wild Digimon today. More or less, the dark ones."

They returned to the motorbike and Kori drove them back to the apartment basement. As they waited in the elevator to go back to their floor, Henry supported Kori as she began to collapse.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he inquired worriedly, looking at her with worried silver eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," she reassured, trying to steady herself and regain her balance. Immediately afterwards, her knees buckled under her and Henry caught her in his arms as she collapsed, unconscious.

"Kori!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"We need to get her back to the apartment now! She was weak from the separation of the key, and then exposed to strong dark magic. We need to heal her!" Patamon explained.

Henry lifted her into his arms and as the elevator door opened, quickly carried her back to her apartment. Patamon quickly opened the door and Henry carried her inside and Gatomon dropped the shopping bag onto the floor and closed the door. Patamon and Gatomon led Henry into Kori's room and he laid her onto the soft bed, gently resting her head against the pillow.

"What do we do now?" Terriermon asked.

"You two, nothing," Gatomon said, "As for Patamon and I,"

Suddenly, Kori's D-arc began to glow a bright light, and Patamon and Gatomon began to glow too.

"We need to Digivolve!" they yelled, and they burst into a bright light.

"Gatomon! Patamon! Digivolve to… Angewomon! Angemon!"

Two glowing angelic Digimon suddenly took Gatomon and Patamon's place.

"Wow…" Terriermon breathed.

"Amazing!" Henry gasped, eyes wide at the two floating angels.

Each of them floated on both sides of Kori, their hands positioned over her chest. Their hands emitted a bright light which merged and transformed into an orb. The orb floated into Kori's chest, and her body glowed for a brief moment before it vanished. Angemon and Angewomon glowed and de-digivolved back into Patamon and Gatomon.

"K-Kori?" Henry stammered worriedly, afraid if he'd receive a reply or not.

Her golden eyes fluttered open and she panted breathlessly. "W-What happened?" she breathed.

"You collapsed in the elevator," Terriermon said.

"Then Henry carried you back here," Patamon added, "And then Gatomon and I digivolved into Angewomon and Angemon to stabilize your inner light."

"But how did you two digivolve?" Kori whispered.

Gatomon rested a paw on her hand. "We wanted to save you, or else you would have been lost to us."

"Thank you, both of you," she murmured, then she rested her gaze on Henry, "And thank you too, Henry. You carried me back here. It means a lot. So thanks." Her eyes closed and she breathed in deep before letting out a sigh.

"She's resting now," Gatomon announced quietly, taking her paw off Kori's hand and she and Patamon draped the covers over her sleeping form. Then they left the room.

Henry walked over to the tamer and gently brushed her black bangs away from her face. Then he kissed her on the forehead. "Kori, I love you," he whispered. Then he began to walk towards the door, when he suddenly heard a weak voice coming from the bed.

"H-H-Henry…" Kori murmured, her eyes barely open at she shot him a weak but sure smile, "I-I love you too…"

A smile graced his lips as he walked back over to her, and leaned down to kiss her soft, smooth lips, closing his eyes. She kissed back softly, then he walked out, closing the door behind him.

"So she loves you too," Terriermon said.

"I know," Henry stated, "And I'm grateful for it. I've got to protect her from Serena. Who knows what she would do to her? And I'd never forgive myself if I let something terrible happen to Kori."

"We're helping too," Gatomon added sternly, walking over to them with Patamon flying next to her.

He dipped his head in agreement. "I will do my best to defend her while we're at school, and either she or myself will contact you if something should go wrong," he explained.

"So, did you know that Kori liked Henry?" Terriermon inquired the Digimon.

They nodded, not too surprised at how the rabbit knew.

"She was too scared to admit it though, because she doesn't want to put you in danger," Patamon told the tamer, "She's probably going to be pretty disappointed with herself when she awakens."

"According to her, she's liked you for a while after watching you and the others while she was still being held captive by Zhuqiaomon," Gatomon said, "She was very eager to meet you and the others."

"Well… don't be afraid to come and get me if something should happen to her," Henry said, heading towards the door, "Not to mention if her condition should for some reason get worse."

"Thanks, Henry," Gatomon replied, "We'll see you later."

"Bye guys!" Terriermon exclaimed, waving with an ear.

* * *

**Well... I hope you liked the chapter! Let's sumarize what happened in this chapter in four words: Drama, Romance, and MORE romance. lol. **

**Please Review and I'll update!**


	7. Confrontation With Ogremon

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It lets me know you people are still reading this! (ps, for those who know my work, the next chapter of April Fools Finn should be up by the next week.) **

**Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers (c) Yukio Kaizawa  
Claimer: Everything else.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Confrontation with Ogremon

The next day, Henry and Kori walked to school together, in which Kori confronted him about their growing relationship. She wore a light blue-coloured jacket over her white T-shirt, and wore dark blue slacks.

"It's too risky," she told him, "I don't want to risk your life for mine. I'm going to die anyway."

"I will if I have to," he replied sternly.

She sighed sadly, "Henry, is there any way for you to take back your feelings for me?"

His eyes widened in surprise and it hit him hard. "W-Why?" he inquired, feeling growing rejection in his heart.

She looked at him with sad golden eyes. "Henry, it's not that I don't love you. Believe me, I do. It's because I don't want to see you live through heartache when I have to sacrifice myself. I want to save you a world of heartache," she explained, "Things will end in tragedy if you grow to love someone who's condemned to die."

"Hey, don't be like that," he said, wrapping his arms around her, "There's no way I'll take back my feelings. I love you, and there's nothing in this world that can change that."

Kori smiled, leaning on him as they continued to walk. "Just remember, Henry. Try not to get _too_ attached to me. The less you feel for me, the better for when I die."

He sighed, "_Must_ you be so pessimistic?"

"I'm being _realistic_, here," she retorted sternly, pulling away from his awkward embrace, "Our relationship will put us both in unnecessary danger, Henry. That's why it has to stop here."

They soon arrived at the school, and were greeted by Takato, Jeri, Kenta and Kazu.

"Hey guys," Kazu greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning," Kori replied.

"Morning!" Takato exclaimed.

"Morning," Henry said, "What have you guys been up to lately?"

"Nothing much, just hanging out before school starts," Kenta replied.

Kori grinned at Jeri. "How was you and Takato's date yesterday?" she inquired, "Did you both have fun?"

She giggled, "We had the best time ever! First we went for lunch, then we went to the movies, then we went shopping, and got bread for Guilmon!"

"So… none of you heard about the disturbance in the park?" Henry asked curiously, a bit puzzled.

"What disturbance?!" Takato demanded, "Was it a Digimon?! Did you guys take care of it?"

"Calm down, Takato," Kori reassured, "It wasn't a Digimon. It was a transmission from the Digital World. Remember that Digimon Empress I was talking about. That transmission was from her."

"What? Who's the Digimon Empress? That's seriously not Rika, right?" Kazu asked, because Rika was sometimes referred as the Digimon Queen.

"No, it's a girl that wants to take over the Digital World and turn it into darkness. Her real name is Serena Hitsumori, and her goal at current is to either capture or kill Kori," Henry explained quickly, "And we've got to protect her."

"Henry," Kori warned, half-scolding, "Don't. Even. Start."

He glared at her with serious grey eyes. "We're protecting you, Kori. Whether you like it or not."

She rolled her own golden eyes. "My fate has been sealed. You've got to understand that. Ugh… anyway, moving on… Takato, can you show me to the classroom? I'm in your class with the teacher called Ms. Nami Asaji. I'll see you later, Henry."

As she began to leave, he grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. "One more thing," he said. Then he gently kissed her and let her go with them. "I'll see you later," he stated.

Jeri, Takato, Kenta and Kazu sighed in awe at the sight before taking Kori with them to the classroom.

"Since when did you two hook up?" Kazu asked curiously.

Kori laughed, "Kazu! We're not _actually_ together. We can't be."

"Why not?" Kenta inquired, confused, "You like him back, don't you?"

She nodded. "I do, but we can't be together, not while Serena is after me. I don't want to put him in unnecessary danger," she answered honestly.

"Aww… that's so sweet of you," Jeri cooed.

She laughed in reply as they entered the classroom. Kori walked over to bow to Ms. Asaji.

"Good morning, Ms. Asaji. I'm Kori Hinagaya," she introduced.

The brown-haired woman looked at her and smiled, offering her hand. "Ah, Kori. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm told you work with the government?"

The tamer nodded, taking and shaking the hand. "Yes. My position is in regards with the Digimon that appear and have appeared in our world. The principal has given to you my note, correct?"

"Yes, and I'm fine with giving less homework," Ms. Asaji replied, handing her a small pile of books, "Now, you can take a seat near the window, and here are all your books."

"Thank you," she said, accepting the books and taking the window seat, taking off her jacket and setting it on the chair.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hour by hour, the subjects passed, and it was math now. She looked outside the window and saw another class having gym. She watched as they ran laps around the field. Her sharp eyes caught Henry within the group, and she smiled. He was wearing the boys pure white gym uniform with a collar and shorts.

_Hmm... cute, _she thought smugly. Suddenly, her cell phone rang in her pocket.

Immediately, Ms. Asaji went silent and looked at her, as did everyone else in the classroom. Kori looked upon the caller ID and recognized the number. She got out of her seat and said, "I've got to take this." She exited the classroom and flipped open her phone. "Yamaki! This had better been important. I'm in the middle of class!" she hissed.

"Kori! There's a Digimon heading your way. By my calculations, it's a big one. It's going to bio-emerge soon! Be careful!" he told her desperately.

Suddenly, she heard a cry from inside the classroom, and she ran back in, just to see that everyone had gathered around the windows. Outside appeared to be foggy, and instantly she, Takato, Jeri, Kazu and Kenta knew what it was.

"Too late," Kori told Yamaki on the phone, "We'll handle it." Then she hung up and took out her D-arc. "Patamon! Gatomon! If you can hear me, which I know you can, get Terriermon and get over to the school as fast as you can! There's a Dark Digimon on the loose here!"

Then she ran over to them and moved her way to the front, opening the window wide. A large dark shadow could be seen, and the students having gym were unaware of it, all except Henry.

Kori turned to Takato and the other tamers. "Do you guys have your Digivices?" she demanded.

Only Takato took out his. Kori gritted her teeth. "Call Guilmon," she ordered him, "Get him to come as quickly as possible. He's closer than the others."

Down below, the wild Digimon could now be seen as tall, green skin, large sharp teeth, and holding a huge one-sided-spiked club. A dark purple and black aura was floating around him, and Kori knew the Digimon's power had been increased.

"Ogremon, Champion virus level. Special attacks, Pummel Whack, Bone Cudgel and Strong Maul," Takato stated, looking at the picture and info on the projection provided by the D-arc.

"Argh… not him again…" Kori muttered, "This Digimon just doesn't know when to quit."

"Where's Kori Hinagaya?" Ogremon demanded threateningly. Then his blue eyes fell upon Henry, who gasped in surprise. "Ah… a tamer… The Digimon Empress told me about you… Tell me… where is Kori?"

"Like I'd tell you!" he shouted in reply.

"He's going to get himself killed!" Kori hissed angrily.

They watched helplessly as Ogremon slowly advanced on Henry, wielding his club. All of a sudden, Henry stopped and stood his ground, setting himself into a defensive martial arts position.

"What is he _doing_?!" Kazu exclaimed.

"Henry!" Kenta called, "Get outta there while you still can! He's gonna kill you if you don't move!"

The half-Chinese boy didn't listen, and kept his ground, eyes narrowed at the enemy.

"That's it," Kori determined, jumping onto the windowsill in a crouched position, "I can't stand here just watching. I've got to do something."

"Kori! What are you doing?!" Jeri cried worriedly.

"I'm going to stall until our Digimon get here," she explained quickly, watching as Ogremon raised the club above his head. In one fluid movement, she leaped from her position on the window and down towards Ogremon with her foot out.

"No! Kori!" Takato shouted, an instant too late.

As Ogremon lowered his club towards Henry, Kori's foot connected with the Digimon's cheek, and sent him flying to the side, crashing into the dirt. She landed swiftly on her feet in front of Henry.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Uh…" he stammered, taken aback at what just happened, "Yeah."

She glared at him. "Don't _ever_ dare to do something like that again," she scolded, "This guy is dangerous, and should not be taken lightly."

Ogremon rose, and grinned at Kori, re-weighing his club. "So, finally, Kori, you reveal yourself to me."

"I know what it is you seek," she hissed, "and you're not getting it, either." Her hands shot out and immediately, bands of air wound around Ogremon, but were easily dispatched by a swing of his club. He slowly began to walk back over to them, quietly chuckling. "I cannot hold him off for very long," she murmured to Henry, "Get into the building as quickly as you can. I've already called for Terriermon, Gatomon and Patamon. Takato has called for Guilmon. They should be here soon. I'll hold him off. Go!"

"I won't leave you," Henry told her.

Roughly, Kori pushed him out of the way as Ogremon's club smashed down upon the dirt in which they had just stood. Kori rolled out of the way and quickly jumped to her feet, lashing out in a roundhouse kick, in which the Digimon blocked with the smooth side of his club. Immediately, he retaliated, flinging her away so that she crashed into the side of the school wall and landed on the ground painfully.

"Kori!" she could hear her friends cry. But she was weakened by the impact to move. _Ugh… this is so ridiculous… _she thought.

Ogremon walked over to her and grabbed her by the throat, smashing her against the wall. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth as she weakly stared at her enemy. "Who is the second child you've chosen? Tell me, or I'll-" he raised his club to her throat.

"NO!" Henry screamed, and immediately, the Crest of Hope burst into a golden light.

Ogremon grinned evilly and let Kori go, and her body crumpled to the ground. She struggled to her elbows as she watched the Ogre Digimon walk towards Henry, death raging in his blue eyes.

Henry slowly backed away as Ogremon grinned evilly. The Crest of Hope had ceased glowing, and now rested uselessly against Henry's skin. Ogremon raised his club so that it would swing him away, where he could claim his prize. Henry closed his eyes in defeat and waited for the pain to come.

"So _you're_ the one whom she chose. Pitiful little tamer," Ogremon hissed, and he swung the club.

All of a sudden, Henry felt himself pushed to the ground, and a cry broken off as the club impacted another. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kori lying not far from him, her eyes half-open, and her body still. Blood slowly spilled from a deep cut in her side.

"Filthy human," Ogremon hissed, raising his club over Kori, "Now you must pay."

"No! Kori!" Henry screamed, struggling to his hands and knees, "Please! Don't do it!"

"Celestial Arrow!" A bright pink arrow made of light flew from out of the fog and hit Ogremon in the chest, making him falter backwards and falling onto his back.

Immediately, Angewomon, Angemon and Gargomon appeared from the fog, and Ogremon turned on them.

Henry quickly scrambled to Kori's side and took her into his arms. "No… Kori…" he whispered, tears streaming from his eyes, brushing blood away from her lips. Gently, he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"H-Henry…" she breathed, staring up into his grey eyes, "It's okay. I'll be alright."

He pressed her tightly against his chest, sobbing, "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault."

Angewomon and Gargomon quickly went over to them as Angemon held Ogremon off.

"Are you two okay?!" Gargomon demanded.

"Oh no, Kori!" Angewomon exclaimed, seeing the deep wound in her side, as well as the blood leaking from her.

"I-I'll be okay," she reassured, "Take care of _him_ first."

"Pyro Sphere!" A ball of red flame was shot towards Ogremon and hit him in the chest.

"Guilmon!" Takato shouted as he ran out from the building. The red dinosaur appeared and quickly ran over to his tamer.

"Takatomon!" he shouted.

"It's time you digivolved!" he yelled, pulling out a modify card, "Digimodify! Digivolution activate!"

"Guilmon digivolve to… Growlmon!" Immediately, Growlmon ran to tackle Ogremon, in which he evasively dodged.

"You can do it Growlmon!" Takato yelled encouragingly.

Kori tensed at a spark of pain as she tried to adjust to the position on Henry's lap. "Ugh…" she groaned, "It feels like my wound is burning."

"Bone Cudgel!" Ogremon smashed his club against the ground, and the whole floor vibrated. Pain shot through Kori's body as the sudden tremor caused her broken bones to cut into her flesh.

"Kori!" Henry shouted as her body ceased to move. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was both faint and shallow.

Angewomon bent down right next to her. "I think she's broken a few bones. We need to get her to a hospital as soon as possible."

"But first we need to take care of Ogremon," Gargomon added, blasting away at Ogremon.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon shot a beam of sacred energy from his fist and it hit the Digimon against the wall, rendering him defenceless. "Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon shot a huge fireball out of his mouth. "Gargo Lasers!" Gargomon shot lasers from the Gatling Arm gauntlets on his arms. "Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon shot an arrow of pink light from her glowing bow. As all four attacks made a direct hit on Ogremon, he screamed and began to turn into data, which disappeared. The fog also began to clear.

"It's all over now," Gargomon sighed, de-Digivolving back into Terriermon.

Tears streamed down Henry's face as he stared at Kori's unconscious form, gently stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers. _She was right. I shouldn't have grown so attached to her. Because of me, she was put into unnecessary danger. Because of me, she got hurt. If Angewomon hadn't of interfered, Ogremon would have… _killed_ her… and it would have been all my fault,_ he thought miserably, _Now I understand what she meant by our relationship would put us in unnecessary danger. _"Kori, I am so sorry," he whispered, kissing her gently before cradling her close, "I love you…"

"Henry! Kori! Are you okay?!" Takato shouted as he ran over to them with Guilmon.

Angemon and Angewomon de-Digivolved back into Patamon and Gatomon and quickly made their way over to them.

"I'm fine," Henry said, looking up at Takato before gazing back down into Kori's face, "But she's not. We have to get her to a hospital as soon as possible."

"Takato!" Ms. Asaji yelled from the window, "Are you guys okay?!"

Takato looked up. "Kori's hurt!" he shouted back, "Otherwise the rest of us are fine!"

Suddenly, a black car skidded to a stop just on the sidewalk. Yamaki stepped out and ran over to them. "Are you kids okay?" he demanded. Then his eyes fell upon the blood staining Kori's white shirt, as well as her blood staining Henry's white uniform as he held her against him. "Are you both okay?!"

"Henry's fine. Kori is hurt," Guilmon explained, "We have to get her to a hospital."

"Come. I'll take her there in my car. Henry, do you want to come along?" Yamaki replied quickly, "The police and government agents are on their way here, and so your school will be let out early anyway."

He nodded gravely, then cautiously lifted her into his arms. Terriermon sat on his shoulder, and Patamon and Gatomon followed them to the car.

"I'll explain everything to Ms. Asaji. Guilmon will help me," Takato said, running back into the building, "Take good care of Kori!"

Quickly, Yamaki drove them to the hospital, where paramedics took Kori out of Henry's arms.

"Now what?" Patamon inquired worriedly.

"We have no choice, but to wait," Yamaki said, "I would stay here if I could, but I've got to return to the Hypnos building. Henry, it's best if you return home for how. I've told the doctors to give me a call after the operation. I'll let you know when you can visit her. It's most likely you won't be allowed to visit her until at least tomorrow, and so, it's best you return home. I can give you a ride, if you want."

"Can we stay here with Kori?" Gatomon asked.

The government agent shook his head. "I'm afraid not, it's too dangerous for you Digimon to stay here alone. Even if someone were to stay here with you, you can't see her until tomorrow."

Henry smiled sincerely at them. "You both can stay with me until Kori gets better," he offered. Then his expression dropped as he thought guiltily, _After all, I was the one who put your tamer in the hospital in the first place._

"Yeah! It would be like one of those sleepover-things!" Terriermon exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sure. Thanks Henry. Thanks Terriermon," Patamon and Gatomon agreed.

Yamaki smirked. "Then it's settled, I'll take you home now," he said, leading them out of the building, where they re-entered his car and drove off.

He dropped them back out in front of the apartment building, and then he left. Henry sighed and went up to his floor, then looked at his bloodied uniform and thought, _What's Mom going to think when I come home looking like this?_

He opened his front door and shouted, "Mom! I'm home from school!"

"Hi Honey! Why are you home from school so soon?" she called back.

"A Digimon attacked at our school. I'm okay though," he replied.

She walked over and saw that he was still wearing his gym uniform, and there was dried blood on it! "HENRY!" she screamed, "OH MY GOSH!"

"It's okay, Mom!" he yelled back quickly, "I'm fine! This isn't my blood! I'm not hurt!"

Instantly she calmed down and ran over to him, hugging him tightly. "Thank goodness! You scared me for a moment there. And who's this?" she replied, looking at Patamon and Gatomon.

"This is Gatomon and Patamon. They're Kori's Digimon partners, and they're going to be staying with us for a little while," Terriermon explained.

"Why? Where's Kori?" Mrs. Wong inquired.

Patamon's blue eyes were cast downwards. "She's in the hospital," he said sadly.

"What?! What happened?!" she exclaimed.

"She was injured during the fight against the wild Digimon," Gatomon replied, "Henry and Yamaki took her to the hospital, and we don't know how she's doing right now…"

"Oh my goodness! Is she going to be okay?" she asked worriedly.

"We don't know. They took her to the emergency room after we got her there," Henry said, eyes sad, "It's all my fault. If only I had listened to her instead of staying to let her get herself nearly killed."

"It's not your fault, Henry," Patamon reassured.

"Patamon's right," Gatomon agreed, "It's in Kori's nature to protect those she loves and cares for."

Mrs. Wong looked at her son with peculiar eyes. "Did you tell her, Henry? Did you tell her that you loved her?" she asked curiously

He nodded. "She feels the same way," he replied sadly, "The problem is, we can't be together. Or else it puts us both into extra unnecessary danger. And after what happened today, I realized just how right she was about it. She nearly died because of me."

"Oh Honey…" she sighed, embracing him, "I'm sure she'll be alright."

"After all, it's not your fault," Patamon assured.

Gatomon nodded and smiled warmly. "We don't blame you for what happened to her, Henry," she added, "We blame Ogremon and most of all, Serena. She was the one who sent him after her in the first place."

"Thanks guys," Henry sniffed.

"Now, let's get you changed," his mother said, "and I'll get that uniform washed for you."

"Thanks, Mom," he replied, running over to his room and changing into a fresh pair of clothes, handing the bloodied uniform to his mother.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Henry, will you please get that?" she implored him.

He obliged and went over to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Henry, it's Rika. Me and the rest of the guys are at the hideout right now. They explained to me what happened, is Kori okay?" Rika stated.

The half-Chinese tamer sighed with a heavy heart. "I don't know. They took her to the emergency room once we got there. Yamaki told me he'd give me a call after the operation. And are you ditching school?" he replied.

"I guess so. Well… apparently Takato called my house, in which my Grandma called my school and allowed me to be excused, so thank her," she explained, "In the meantime, get over here. We're waiting for you. Are Gatomon and Patamon with Kori in the hospital?"

"No, they're staying here with me until she gets better," Henry told her.

"Good," she said, "Bring them with you. Get here as soon as you can."

"Okay, see you," he replied, and they both hung up. "Um, Mom? I'm going to go out to meet up with the other tamers. I'll be back before dinner," he called.

"Be careful!" she called back, "I don't want you to end up in the hospital like Kori. I'll let you know if Yamaki calls."

"Thanks, bye!" he shouted, opening the door and allowing Patamon and Gatomon to leave first. Then he and Terriermon followed, closing and locking the door after him.

"So, where are we meeting up with the others?" Gatomon inquired curiously, her cat ears twitching.

"At Guilmon's hideout," Terriermon replied, "It's big, it's dark, and it's spoooky."

Patamon rolled his eyes. "Right. We've probably seen worse," he commented.

"Let's go," Henry said, and they all headed off to Guilmon's hideout.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	8. DemiDevimon’s Proposition

**Well... here's the next chapter! Please R&R if you can!**

**Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers (c) Yukio Kaizawa  
Claimer: Anything else **

* * *

Chapter Eight: DemiDevimon's Proposition

At the hideout, Guilmon, Takato, Kazu, Kenta, Renamon, Rika, Jeri, and Leomon sat waiting for Henry and the others.

"How was Kori when you found her?" Kazu inquired Takato. He and Kenta were up in the classroom with Ms. Asaji and the others during the fight, so he was less informed.

"Bleeding badly," he replied, "She was deeply cut in the side, and I think she broke a few bones."

"I hope she's okay," Jeri said, her eyes filled with worry.

"MarineAngemon and I can go to the hospital where MarineAngemon can heal her," Kenta suggested.

Rika shook her head. "It's too late. Since Henry already took her to the hospital and the doctors are operating on her, bursting in there with MarineAngemon would be a terrible idea. We'd have to claim that a miracle occurred and Kori's wounds just _happened_ to have disappeared without a trace."

"Rika's right," Renamon agreed, "We have no choice but to let her wounds heal on their own now."

Guilmon looked around. "By the way, where's Ryo?" he implored.

"Still in school, I guess," Leomon replied, "The rest of you left early, remember?"

Rika crossed her arms and smirked. "The doofus doesn't even know about his old friend getting hurt. And he's supposed to be the 'brother-she-never-had'? What kind of good brother would _he_ be?" she hissed.

Takato blinked. "Rika… you sound like you _like_ Ryo," he commented, "You talk about him an awful lot."

She turned on him, raising her hand to hit him. Immediately, Guilmon went in front of Takato and waved his arms frantically. "No! No! Rika! I'm sure he didn't mean it!"

"Speaking of which, why are you usually so defensive every time Ryo is brought up?" Kenta asked curiously.

"Am not!" she snapped back.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late!" Henry shouted as he ran over to them with Terriermon, Gatomon and Patamon.

"Hey! It's about time you came!" Kazu teased, "We were getting old here."

"Did the paramedics say anything to you when they took Kori to the emergency room?" Takato inquired.

The blue-haired boy shook his head. "No. I think some doctors talked to Yamaki though. He told me that he would be notified after the operation and when we can go see her," he replied, "I feel so guilty…"

"Aww… come on, Henry," Patamon reassured, "It's not like _you_ were the one who hit her in the first place."

"No, but I _was_ the one who nearly got us both killed," he reasoned, "If it wasn't for Angewomon's Celestial Arrow, Kori would have been instantly killed."

Gatomon forced a smile, trying to lighten the mood. "I had to do _something_, you know. She _is_ my tamer, after all."

"I'm sure she'll be alright," Leomon reassured.

"Oh yeah, Henry," Takato said, picking up and handing Henry his backpack, "Here's your backpack. I picked it up from your teacher, seeing as you left."

"Thanks, Takato," he replied, placing the bag over his shoulder.

"By the way," Kenta began, "why did Ogremon suddenly turn on you when your necklace started glowing?"

Henry decided to pull out the necklace and show them. "If you read the Digimon Adventures series by T.K. Takashi, you'll remember the Crest of Hope, right? Well… this necklace has the crest on it. Kori has the Crest of Light, and together they form some sort of key that will release the Digi-eggs of Light and Darkness. Serena, the Digimon Empress, wants the Digi-egg of Darkness to take over the entire Digital World," he explained.

The others blinked in confusion.

"Dude… you've lost me," Kazu said.

He sighed in frustration.

"How about you let _us_ explain this one?" Gatomon suggested, grinning.

"Give it a shot," Terriermon said, floating onto Guilmon's head.

"Within Kori's heart lies the Digi-eggs of Light and Darkness. Don't ask us how they got there, they just are," Patamon began, "Not long after she arrived at the Digital World, she received a necklace with both the Crests of Light and Hope on it, one crest per side. That necklace is the key to unlocking the Digi-eggs that reside inside her."

"The Digimon Sovereigns gave her the power to separate and unite the key," Gatomon elaborated, "so that in times of danger, Kori could separate the key so no one could unlock the Digi-eggs. Just recently, Kori found the need to separate it, and she gave the Crest of Hope necklace to Henry, who was the only other DigiDestined with her at the time."

"Now, the Digimon Empress wants Kori and the Crest of Hope so that she can force her to reunite them and take the Digi-egg of Darkness to rule the Digital World," Henry concluded, eyes suddenly sad. "Either way, Kori's going to die releasing the Digi-eggs, either to save our worlds, or destroy them."

"Aww…" Jeri sighed, "That's so sad."

"I'm so sorry, Henry," Takato apologized, "I know how much you love her."

He forced a grin. "I'm not giving in that easily," he retorted, "I'm trying to find a way so that she won't die, despite her protests."

"You got a plan then?" Rika asked.

"Not quite," he admitted, "I'm just going to wing it, I suppose. I don't know how I'm going to save her, but I know I have to."

"That's sweet of you, but she'll die anyway," a new voice cackled.

They all looked up into a tree and saw a small bat-like Digimon perching on the tree.

Jeri looked at the info on her Digivice. "DemiDevimon, Rookie virus Digimon. Special attacks, Demi Darts, Bat Flutter, and Evil Whisper."

"Heh," DemiDevimon cackled, flapping down next to Henry, "So _you're_ the tamer with the Crest of Hope necklace. Kori's faith was put in the wrong hands. I hope that miserable girl dies in her sleep."

"You take that back!" Terriermon yelled, jumping onto Henry's shoulder, "You take that back you terrible creature! And you call yourself a Digimon!"

"How _dare_ you say that about our tamer!" Gatomon hissed, claws ready.

The bat Digimon laughed. "I'm here to make a proposition to you, Henry."

"Whatever you want, we're not giving it!" Kazu shouted.

"Oh, I think you'll see otherwise," DemiDevimon replied, unfazed, "I come on behalf of my master, Myotismon, and of his master and ally, Digimon Empress Serena. The proposition is that if you give up both Kori and the Crest of Hope necklace, Serena will spare you, your Digimon, and your families lives from her wrath."

"And you expect us to agree to _that_?!" Gatomon growled angrily.

Henry narrowed his eyes. "I'll never agree to that," he hissed acidly, "I made Kori a promise, and I intend to keep it."

"You're an annoying little Digimon, you know that?" Renamon commented.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention, if you don't agree, you'll all die," DemiDevimon added, grinning evilly.

"I don't think so," Leomon replied, drawing his blade and rising up to meet the Digimon, "Tell your _master_ that we'll take our chances with defending our friends."

DemiDevimon immediately backed off, flapping in the air. "Okay… your loss," he said, and left.

Leomon put away his blade and sat back down with the others.

"I can't _believe_ him," Terriermon muttered, "Does he honestly think we'd give up one of our friends' lives just to save our own? Hmph, proves how much _he_ knows about friendship."

Suddenly, Henry felt some sort of amplified heartbeat in his chest, and at the same time, Patamon and Gatomon felt it too. He had no idea what it was as it stopped, but Patamon and Gatomon did. Immediately, tears started to form in their eyes.

"No…" Patamon whispered.

"What's wrong?" Guilmon inquired.

"It's Kori…" Gatomon choked.

"Wait, what about her?" Jeri pushed.

The two Digimon blinked, and tears streamed down their faces.

"She's… gone…" Patamon muttered, "We can't feel our bond with her anymore. And there's only one reason how that can be…"

Henry shook his head in disbelief. "No, it can't be," he said, "It just _can't_ be! Why did I feel it too?"

"You hold the Crest of Hope," Gatomon explained, "Kori gave it to you to protect, and she loves you. You would feel it too."

"No," Takato said, "Kori can't be dead. H-Her wounds couldn't have been so serious."

"W-wait…" Patamon said, scrunching his eyes, "I-I feel something… just a flicker, but it's still there."

"I-I feel it too," Gatomon agreed, wiping away tears.

Renamon looked up into the sky towards the hospital. "I still feel her presence. It hasn't left us," she added.

All of a sudden, Rika's phone rang. "H-Hello?" she answered, a bit shaken with the sudden news. She blinked, holding a few tears back, then handed the phone to Henry. "I-It's for you," she stammered.

He sniffed, "H-Hello? Yamaki?"

"Henry, I've got some news for you. First of all, Kori survived the operation, but gave the doctors all a scare after her heart stopped after the surgery. She's been revived, and she's resting right now. She probably won't leave the hospital for the rest of the week at the least. She's healing remarkably well," the agent told him.

He sighed in relief, "Thank goodness." Then he covered the mouthpiece and told the rest of them, "Kori's alive."

They cheered for a moment before allowing Henry to listen to what Yamaki was saying.

"I can see you have the others with you," Yamaki stated, "Anyway, you and the others can visit her tomorrow. She's been transferred to Room 794 on the 7th Floor and I can pick you and a few of the others up tomorrow after your school ends."

"Thanks Yamaki, that would be great," the half-Chinese boy replied thankfully, "I'll bring Patamon and Gatomon along too."

"Also, do you know Ryo Akiyama?" he suddenly asked, "I suppose you do, considering he came back with you guys in the Ark. Yeah, anyway, he's with Kori right now. He and Monodramon are helping to redirect Kori's healing powers so her wounds won't cause her as much pain. They're with her in her room. He's going to be staying with her for the night, in case anything should happen, especially if a Digimon turns up."

"Could you please thank him for me then?" Henry requested, "He has no idea how relieved we all are over here on our end."

"I'll pass on your message to him. I'll talk to you later, Henry," Yamaki said, "See ya."

"Thanks Yamaki," Henry said. They hung up, and he returned the phone to Rika. "That was Yamaki. He says the operation was a success, and she's resting. He also said that Ryo and Monodramon are with her right now, helping her heal. He's staying with her for the night in case a Digimon shows up."

Kazu laughed in Rika's direction. "It seems Ryo is a better 'brother' than you give him credit for," he commented, earning a glare from the fiery girl.

"That jerk," she muttered annoyingly, "Anyway, when can we go visit her?"

"Tomorrow, after school," Henry answered, "Yamaki can pick Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Takato and myself up at the school."

"I'll probably visit her later then…" she said, "She'll need her rest."

"Yeah, Kenta and I won't come along. She needs to be with people she trusts more," Kazu said.

Jeri sighed, "Yeah… I don't think I can go with you guys. I kinda promised Ms. Asaji I'd help her out after school."

Henry looked at Takato. "I guess it's just you and me."

"And us too!" Patamon said.

Gatomon grinned. "You can't forget about us."

Guilmon blinked at Takato. "Can I go?" he implored.

The brown-haired tamer paused. "I don't know. Can you keep yourself hidden at school for the whole day?"

"I'll stay on the roof the whole time! I promise!" the Digimon swore.

"Okay, you can come," he replied simply.

"Hey! How about me?" Terriermon chimed.

"Yeah, yeah. You too," Henry said, "I hope she's doing okay…"

His partner grinned, climbing onto his head. "Momentai, Henry," he reassured, "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I just wish we could do something to help her," Patamon said, "We had almost lost her once before in the Digital World, and we don't want to lost her again."

"It was thanks to Ryo that she lived through that day," Gatomon added, "Kori had been caught and captured by one of Serena's henchman, and had been fatally wounded. If it wasn't for Ryo, Kori wouldn't have had the chance to bring back your Digimon. Ever since, Ryo's looked out for Kori like an older brother. Of course, she repaid him by saving his life when Cyberdramon could not. He was mortally wounded, and she healed him. They've been really close ever since."

A ring came from Rika's phone. "Again?" she said, and she picked it up, "Hello? Kori!? Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!"

"Rika… please… not so loud…" Kori cringed, "Yeah… I'll survive."

The rest of them were surprised. _Kori_ was calling!

"Rika… Can you please hand the phone to Gatomon and Patamon," Kori whispered weakly, "I need to talk to them."

Rika handed the phone to Gatomon, and Patamon flapped beside her, also listening to what Kori was saying.

"Gatomon, Patamon, I need you two to do me a huge favour while I'm here in the hospital: Protect Henry. Has anything happened since Ogremon attacked?" she asked.

"DemiDevimon came to pay us a visit. Myotismon wants you and the Crest of Hope. Of course, we resisted," Gatomon explained.

"Good," she replied, "Now it's crucial that you protect Henry, seeing that DemiDevimon knows that he's the second child. I'll talk to you two tomorrow when I'm feeling a bit better. Please, I need to talk to Henry."

"Okay. Get better as soon as you can. You've no idea how much we miss you," Patamon said, then Gatomon handed the phone to Henry.

"Kori, are you okay?" Henry demanded.

"I'm weak, and Ryo was completely against me calling you guys, but I knew I had to. Even now he's a bit annoyed that I'm using the rest of my strength to call, more or less speak," she replied,

"He's right, you should be resting," he agreed.

"Do me a favour, if you will," she asked him, "Take good care of Patamon and Gatomon while I'm, 'benched', let's say. More like 'bed-ridden', I suppose." She tried for a small chuckle.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of them, I promise," he reassured, "Take good care of yourself, okay?"

"One more thing, Henry. Whatever happens, don't fall for any of DemiDevimon's tricks. Don't give up hope. I'll be fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Remember Henry… I love you…" Then he heard the phone drop to the floor.

"Kori? Kori!?" he yelled.

Suddenly, another voice went on the phone. "Henry? It's me," Ryo said, "Don't worry about Kori. She just fell unconscious. She's lost a lot of blood."

"Ryo, thank you so much for watching over her," he sighed in relief, "What's the damage to her body?"

"Deep cut in her side, head trauma, bruised windpipe, 29 broken and or fractured bones. Don't worry, only 16 of them are serious. Plus, she's received quite a many cuts," Ryo listed, "Monodramon and I have done all we can to help her heal, but there's not much left we can do for her. We'll try again later after we've rested a bit."

"Please, take good care of her," Henry requested, "I love her."

The older tamer sighed, "I know you do, and I can tell she feels the same. So do me a favour and don't break her heart, okay? And if she comes crying to me because you did, I'll break your arm."

"Uh… Don't worry, Ryo. I won't," he replied, a bit frightened by the 16-year-old's threat.

He laughed, "Okay, well… take care of yourself and the others. I'll see you tomorrow! Oh, and say hi to that wildcat Rika for me," he said, then he hung up.

Henry closed the phone, and handed it back to Rika, blinking.

"What did he say near the end? You seemed a bit taken aback," Kenta inquired curiously.

"Oh… um…" he stammered embarrassingly, "Ryo said that if I broke Kori's heart, he'd break my arm."

They were all silent for a moment as they let it sink in.

"Wow…" Takato commented, "I never thought he'd be so protective of her."

"Of course," Patamon replied, "What did you expect? They act like they're _real _siblings. Kori's late-birthday present for Ryo is still in her room, considering he only turned 16 about a month ago." _And knowing her, she's probably going to somehow dig up info on everyone's birthday so she could get them presents too. I wonder how… oh wait… she works with the government. She could just hack into the data files… right…_ he thought, mentally sweat dropping.

"That's really sweet of him though," Rika noted, unknowingly showing a bit of her softer side.

"D-Did you just say something nice about Ryo?" Kazu inquired, eyes wide in surprise.

She blushed furiously. "O-Of course not! I-I was just saying how it was nice of him to stay and take care of Kori!" she retorted.

"You likeeeee him," he teased.

"I do not!" she protested loudly.

"Don't worry, Rika," Jeri reassured, "You don't have to be afraid to admit who you care for, right? Not to mention show it, right Takato?" She wrapped her arms around his and leaned on him, smiling.

Takato blushed and said, "Y-Yeah."

"So, Rika, Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri isn't going with me, Takato, Guilmon, Terriermon, Gatomon and Patamon to the hospital tomorrow, correct?" Henry summarized.

They all nodded.

"That's about right," Leomon agreed.

Guilmon looked up at the darkening sky. "I'm getting hungry, Takatomon," he told his tamer.

"It _is_ beginning to get a little late," Kenta agreed, "I think I'm gonna go back home now."

"Same," Kazu said, "I'm going to go hit the sack."

"We'll see you all later then," Rika said, and the group left and went their separate ways.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Henry, Terriermon, Gatomon and Patamon arrived home, Suzie bounded up and hugged Terriermon. Lopmon was back in her room.

"Welcome back, Terriermon! Henry!" she exclaimed. Then she noticed the guests. "Patamon! Gatomon! What are you doing here?"

Henry smiled at his younger sister. "They're staying over tonight," he told her.

She blinked, cocking her head in confusion. "Why? Where's Kori?"

His smile dropped a bit. "She's in the hospital…" he replied quietly, "But she'll be okay."

Suddenly, Henry's father ran over and hugged his son tightly in an embrace. "Thank goodness you're alright, Henry," he breathed.

"Uh… dad?" Henry choked, "I… can't breathe!"

He let go instantly, laughing shakily. "Oh, sorry. I got a little ahead of myself. Your mother phoned me and told me what happened? Are you and your friends alright?" he implored.

"Not _all_ of my friends," Henry replied, a little guiltily.

He nodded gravely. "Yes, your mother told me that Kori's in the hospital. Have you heard anything yet?"

He dipped his head. "She gave my friends and I a call. She's healing well, but she's lost a lot of blood," he explained, "My friend, Ryo Akiyama, is staying with her for the night to take care of her if she needs anything."

"And you're not jealous that another boy is comforting her?" his father implored, causing him to blush. His father grinned sheepishly. "Your mother told me you like Kori, and that she likes you in return."

"Ah great," Terriermon commented, "Now almost everyone knows."

Suzie's eyes sparkled. "Yay! So it's Kori you have a crush on?!" she cheered.

Henry nodded, his cheeks red. He knew he couldn't lie to his little sister, considering his father and mother already knew. "No, Ryo's relationship with Kori is more of a brother/sister kind of thing. I've seen it myself. Anyway, Yamaki offered to pick myself and Takato up after school tomorrow to go visit her."

"And we're going with them!" Patamon added.

Mr. Wong nodded. "Well… you're welcome to stay here until your tamer gets better," he told them, "Actually, you two and Kori are welcome to come and stay here _anytime_."

"Thank you, that is really thoughtful of you," Gatomon thanked politely.

He shook his head. "Not at all," he replied coolly, "Now, are you all hungry? Your mother's got dinner ready."

"Yay!" Suzie exclaimed, and with that, ran off to get Lopmon for dinner.

Henry turned to Patamon and Gatomon. "Now come on, you two. I think you'll probably be pretty hungry after all that's happened today," he said.

"Thanks for taking care of us, Henry, Terriermon," Patamon thanked gratefully.

Gatomon grinned. "You really didn't need to do this for us. We can take care of ourselves."

He shrugged. "I _did_ make a promise to Kori that I would take good care of you guys," he reasoned.

"So _that's_ what you two were talking about," Terriermon said, "I was wondering what you two were saying. Hmm… and I thought you two were going to go all mushy on each other too…"

"Terriermon," he scolded, then he shook his head, "Never mind. Come on, let's go to dinner. The others are probably waiting."

xXxXxXxxXxXXxXxXxXxxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile, Ryo sat by Kori's bedside, quietly watching her sleep while holding her half-cold hand. Gently, the Crest of Light pulsed a gentle pink light. He knew that the crest was helping her heal, soothing her pain so that she could rest in peace, and he smiled, brushing away a few of her black bangs away from her face.

"Isn't there anything more we can do, Ryo?" Monodramon quietly asked as he sat beside him, "I know how much you care for her, and I feel like we haven't done enough."

He shook his head. "We've done all that we can. Now we just need to let her sleep. She needs her rest now more than ever, if she is to recover. We've done all we can," he replied, letting go of her hand and getting up. He gently kissed her on her bandaged forehead and told his partner, "I'm going to go get us something to eat. Watch over her till I get back, 'kay?"

"Got it," the rookie Digimon said.

Ryo dipped his head once at him before he left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Monodramon cocked his head at the Crest of Light hanging around her neck. _Ryo never told me why he refastened that necklace around her neck after she was transferred here.. Not to mention what it is and what it's doing to her,_ he thought, _Hmm… I'll have to ask him later after he comes back._

He then laid down quietly beside her and wiggled under her hand so that it lay on his head. He closed his eyes, resting until his faithful tamer returned.

* * *

**Wow... Ryo's rather protective. lol. **

**Please review (if you have the time! :D)!!!!!**


	9. The Visit

**Well... chapter focuses more on dialogue then action, because action is coming in the next three chapters. lol. anyway, you find out a bit more info in this chapter, and I hope it doesn't get _too _boring. lol. jk jk. anyway, please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers (c) Yukio Kaizawa  
Claimer: Kori, Hikari, Kokuei, etc. (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Visit

"Kori? You awake?" Ryo implored quietly, peeking into her room.

She was staring outside her window into the bright blue sky, then she looked at him and nodded. She didn't look at terrible as before, and the older tamer could see faint scars on her cheeks now. She was healing better than expected, and a lot quicker than most doctors could foresee.

He brought in a tray with a bowl of soup on it. "Lunch's here," he half-joked, Monodramon hobbling along beside him, "I hope you like chicken noodle soup.

She chuckled. "Thanks, Ryo," she told him, then she looked at the IV's in her arms, "The nurse said I could take these out if I wanted to. Man… I _hate_ needles."

The reddish-brown haired teen laughed and walked over to her, sitting on her bedside and placing the tray on her lap. "At least you're not still hooked up to that heart machine."

"Yeah, too bad I still had it connected last night or else I would have slept like a rock," Kori retorted.

He chuckled, "Correction, you _did_ sleep like a rock. They drugged you, remember?"

She rolled her golden eyes at him. "Right…" she agreed, "Now, did you two already eat lunch yet? I can't let _you_ two go hungry now can I."

"Don't worry," Monodramon reassured, "We've eaten."

She dipped her head in satisfaction. "Excellent," she said, carefully spooning up some soup, "Mhm… it's delicious!"

Ryo smiled as he watched her eat the soup. As she ate, he told her of his whereabouts ever since the Digimon first left. He told her his history with Rika, and how she has come to dislike him.

"So _that's _why she doesn't like you," Kori commented.

Ryo laughed. "Yup. Truth is, though, I kinda like my Wildcat Rika," he admitted.

"Worse yet, you _admitted_ to it," she replied, grinning, "Don't worry, I won't tell."

Monodramon blinked at Ryo. "Really? You like her?" he asked.

He blushed, nodding. "But you'd better not tell, 'kay?"

The Digimon nodded as Kori yawned tired. Then she realized what she just did. She glared at Ryo. "Don't tell me, the doctors put sleeping pills in the soup," she guessed, feeling her eyelids grow heavy.

Ryo leaned forward and kissed her on her still-bandaged forehead. "I love you, little sister, though we aren't actually related," he muttered, helping her slide down more to rest.

She chuckled quietly. "It has a nice ring to it, right big brother?" she mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Sleep tight," he replied, removing the tray from her lap and setting it aside. Then he and Monodramon got up and moved into the comfy chairs at the corner of the room next to the windows. An oaken round table lay in between two of the three chairs, and on it, were two books.

"Now we wait?" Monodramon asked quietly.

Ryo nodded, and the two picked up their books and continued to read.

xXxXxXxXxXxXXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Somewhere along the way, both Ryo and Monodramon fell asleep themselves, but quickly awoke to a light rapping of the door.

A nurse peeked in and, seeing that Kori was still asleep, motioned Ryo over. Monodramon stayed for Kori's sake. Ryo exited the room and the nurse informed him, "A few of Kori's friends are here to visit her. Shall I fetch them?"

Ryo nodded. "I think she'll want to see them."

A few moments later, the nurse returned with Yamaki, Takato, Henry, Terriermon, Guilmon, Gatomon and Patamon. Then the nurse left them.

"Hey guys," Ryo greeted coolly.

"Hey Ryo," Takato replied, "How is she?"

He dipped his head. "She's recovering well, not to mention faster than the doctors expected," he replied. Then he chuckled, "You can thank Monodramon and I for that. She's asleep right now, but she'll be awake pretty soon. Come on in."

They went into the room and Henry could not help but feel bitter guilt clawing at his heart as he saw bandages around her arms and forehead. Patamon and Gatomon immediately went to their tamer.

"What was the damage?" Yamaki implored quietly.

"Deep cut in her side, head trauma, 29 fractured and or broken bones, only 16 of them serious, and cuts and bruises all over," the tamer listed, "Believe me, she looked a lot worse yesterday."

Takato cautiously touched her arm gently, afraid to hurt her. "I honestly can't imagine her looking any worse."

Guilmon whimpered slightly as he gazed at her. Terriermon felt a bit sad at the sight.

Henry went over to her and sat on her bedside, leaning down to kiss her lips. "I love you…"

Kori's eyes slowly opened. "Eh? Wha? Whoa… when did _you_ all get here?" she inquired.

"Kori!" Gatomon and Patamon cried, pressing themselves against her without hurting her.

She gently hugged them against her. "Hey guys. I've missed you too."

Yamaki smiled. "How you feeling?"

"I've been worse," she replied, grinning.

Terriermon, Guilmon and Monodramon joined in the hugging as the rest of the tamers, and Yamaki, watched.

"We thought we almost lost you when we felt our bond break," Gatomon spluttered, tears dripping from feline eyes.

She tensed at a brief spark of pain in her side. The Digimon backed off and she sighed, "It really sucks when you've broken ribs. In any case, I'll be fine." Then she looked at the others. "Was anyone else hurt?" she implored worriedly, looking directly at Henry, "Or just me?"

"Just you," Henry replied guiltily, "I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault. I don't blame you for what happened."

"And as we've said before, neither do we," Patamon added, leaning against Kori.

Takato shuddered at the sight of the IV's in her arms. "Don't those hurt?"

She blinked and looked down at them, then gently pulled them out, tensing slightly. "Thanks for reminding me I had those in. Oh don't worry, the nurse said I could take them out. They _are_ rather annoying."

"So what's broken?" Guilmon inquired curiously.

"Some ribs, a few bones in my arms and legs," she replied, "the rest is more fractured rather than broken."

As Kori lay there in a patient's gown in a hospital bed, bruised, torn, and battered, Henry noticed that her golden eyes were the only thing that weren't wounded. He did, however, notice the slight pain and the weary in them, and felt guilt engulf him once more. As he sat on her bedside, he reached up to stroke her face.

"Hmm… you two _do_ look cute together," Ryo commented.

Yamaki nodded in agreement, then said, "Kori, I have to warn you about something. There may be a chance of a security breach in Hypnos. I've been told that there's a spy that's target is you. So be more careful from now on."

"I've never really let my guard down before, so that shouldn't be too much of a problem," she replied.

Terriermon scratched at his ear. "Do you have any idea _why_ this spy is after her?"

"Not exactly," he admitted.

"The Guardian of the Digital World," Kori said enigmatically, "the chosen protector of all the Digimon who reside in the Digital World, and the chosen one to die for the world."

Henry shook his head furiously in disbelief. "No, it can't be," he breathed, "It just _can't_ be."

She nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Takato demanded, worried now at Henry's tone.

"In order to restore light back to the Digital World," Gatomon began in monotone, "she must forfeit her life in order to spread the light of the Digi-eggs within her heart back into the Digital World."

"What?! No!" Guilmon exclaimed, "We don't want to lose you!"

Kori closed her eyes, resting her head back against the pillow. "If I don't, light will never be restored in the Digital World ever again. I can't let Serena win. Once she conquers the Digital World, our world will be next."

Ryo opened a window to let some cool air blow in. Then he went and embraced Kori into his arms. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, "I didn't think it would be so soon…"

She smiled, pulling away and leaning back onto the pillow. "I know. But there's not much neither I nor any of you can do about it," she murmured.

Without warning, DemiDevimon flew into the room through the window with a syringe in one claw, inside filled with green liquid. "Demi Dart!" With blind skill he threw the syringe and the sharp point sank into Kori's heart, and the liquid was injected. Kori's breath held still, and with a sigh, her eyes closed and her body went limp.

"Kori!" they exclaimed as DemiDevimon cackled.

"What have you done to her!?" Patamon yelled accusingly.

The Digimon fled, shouting, "I just killed your tamer, that's what!"

Ryo pulled out the syringe and threw it aside. "No! Kori! Kori! Wake up!" he shouted.

"No…" Takato trailed off, "DemiDevimon's Demi Darts are suppose to be deadly to humans. And he shot it straight into her heart…"

"Isn't there _anything _we can do?" Monodramon inquired desperately.

Immediately after she was shot, Henry cradled Kori into his arms, and tears streamed from his eyes. _No… you can't be dead…_ he thought bitterly.

Gatomon and Patamon stared out the window, making sure DemiDevimon had left, then they turned to Kori.

"Okay, Kori, he's gone," Gatomon informed.

Kori opened one eye and looked at them. Then she blinked open both her golden eyes. "Ow… you didn't have to pull the syringe out so hard," she told Ryo, then she adjusted herself in Henry's arms and half rotated her neck, "Ow… I really hate those stupid syringes of his. They give me a terrible aching afterwards."

"What? I don't understand," Terriermon said.

"Kori, what's going on?" Yamaki demanded of his fellow government agent.

"I've been attacked by those syringes before. More than once, in fact. He's tried to kill me many times before, on behalf of his master and Serena. In the Digital World, I managed to create a serum for myself so that I would eventually become immune," she explained, "The first time he shot one into me, it proved nearly fatal. It was just a miracle that I could survive the first one."

"Kori, you're smart," Guilmon complimented.

"Why thank you," she replied, cuddling closer against Henry, "You were all such wonderful actors. Especially you, Henry."

Henry cradled her even closer, afraid to let her go. "You scared me there," he whispered, "I love you so much. Don't you dare scare me like that again."

"I love you too," she whispered, reaching up to kiss him, "I'll _try_ not to."

"So will the toxin in the syringe have any affect on your body?" Ryo asked worriedly.

She nodded. "At times I may seem a little ill, but that will only be a side effect. I think there shouldn't be any other side effects."

Henry pressed his cheek tightly against her forehead, and he kept her ever so close to him. She tensed against him, and he loosened his hold on her, still refusing to let go. Suddenly, her head fell back into the crease of his arm and her eyes closed, and her breathing ceased. Henry could feel her heart stop beating.

"Kori? Kori?! Kori!" he shouted, "She's not breathing!"

Both the Crest of Light and the Crest of Hope suddenly broke into a bright incandescent light, and a small light floated from Kori's chest, and it floated over her.

"W-What is that?" Takato breathed.

"This is amazing," Yamaki murmured, "This is entirely against logic."

The light separated and transformed into two glowing eggs. One was glowing brightly with white wisps of light, and the other was engulfed in black and purple flames.

"The Digi-eggs of Light and Darkness," Gatomon breathed.

"But this isn't right. This shouldn't be happening, not with the key separated," Patamon muttered, "Not now, not here."

Henry knew was what happening, and a single tear dropped from his eyes and fell onto the Digi-egg of Light. "I love you…" he whispered, choking slightly on his words. He leaned down to kiss her lips, and the two Digi-eggs transformed back into two wisps of light and connected together again, and it floated back into her chest. Instantly, she breathed in Henry's scent, and her eyes fluttered open to meet Henry's silver ones.

"H-Henry?" she rasped, "W-What happened to me?"

He tightly held her against him as Gatomon and Patamon went to her side. "The Digi-eggs were released," Gatomon informed, "but I don't know why and how it could have happened. It _shouldn't_ have, but it did."

"I-I think I understand now," she whispered, still looking up at Henry.

"Understand what?" Takato inquired.

"Yeah. What's going on?" Guilmon implored.

She chuckled quietly. "Apparently even Azulongmon and the other Sovereigns couldn't have predicted this. The Digi-eggs can only be released by the two keys in their separate forms," she explained, gazing up at Henry, "and the two people chosen to bear them."

Ryo's eyes turned grave. "Now you two are in more danger than ever," he said.

"But there's not much that we can do about it," Yamaki said, "What Kori said was right. If Kori is not willing to give up her life, then both our world and the Digital World is doomed."

"And I'm determined not to let that happen," Kori declared. She twiddled her thumbs together. "I don't mind sacrificing my life for the good of both worlds."

"But I _do_," Henry retorted, "I'm not just going to sit back and let this happen."

"Neither are we," Terriermon determined, grinning, "Momentai."

"Uh huh…" Kori said sarcastically, half-jokingly, "Go momentai yourself. You're not risking the whole world on your life."

"Henry and Terriermon are right," Takato agreed, "We can't just let you get yourself killed for the good of both worlds."

She sighed. "Well… you're gonna have to. It's either that or let both our worlds, including everything and everyone we love, be destroyed."

They bit back a remark, knowing that she was right.

"But we can't just sit here and do _nothing_," Ryo retorted.

Kori slid back up against the pillow, and Henry released her, but remained by her side. "Then help me defeat Serena." She gently reached out to touch Henry's cheek, before patting the Digimon on the head. Then she cringed her arm back as she felt pain shoot through her arm.

"We'll help you," Takato said reluctantly. "and we're going to try and find a way to save you along the way."

She gave a light shrug. "You can try, but thanks a lot. I really appreciate it."

"We'll all help out," Yamaki added, "I've invented a new communication device that should get a better signal if you kids are going back to the Digital World."

"We _will_," Kori determined, "There's no way we can attack here without putting anyone in danger."

"But _not_ while you're still healing," Terriermon determined.

She snickered quietly. "Of course not," she replied coolly, "I'm not planning on returning until at _least_ after Spring Break. I'd like to stay here for a few more months."

Henry gently folded his hand over her warm one. "That means I get more time to spend with you."

As she smiled back at him, Patamon flew and sat upon Kori's head. "We're running out of time, Kori," he informed her, looking down with worried blue eyes.

The bedridden girl sighed, reaching up and patting him on the head. "We can handle this, especially if we're all working together on this. We've just got to stall for time and hope that Serena's power weaken before we attack." Gatomon placed a paw on her lap, and she reached out and touched the Digi-kitty's cheek. "Don't worry. I believe in you all, as I believe in myself." She placed her palm against her chest, closing her eyes. "And together, we'll all defeat Serena together."

Takato gently took her head. "But at a great price," he said.

Ryo placed his hand over theirs. "Everything has a price, Takato," he replied sadly, "And Kori is willing to do this."

Guilmon whimpered, ears drooping. "But I don't like it Takatomon," he whined quietly, tugging on Takato's leg.

Yamaki turned away and began to make his way out the door. "I take my leave now. But Kori, remember, be careful," he announced, "Do you still have that shotgun?"

"Yes, but I've had no need for it in months, Yamaki. It's safely at home, and only I can access it," she explained, "Don't worry about me, just take care of finding the spy."

He nodded gravely, leaving the hospital room.

"You own a gun?" Terriermon demanded in wonder.

"Yes, it was given to me by the government when I joined Hypnos, and thus, the gun is standard government issue," she explained, "I've only had to use it for self-defence, and when the US and Canadian government assigned me briefly to the Crisis Negotiations Unit. Well… let's just say I have had no need for it for the past few months, considering I'm not dealing with any criminals."

"That's insane," Ryo breathed, "You've _got_ to be joking me."

She shook her head. "Nope. I have my own license and everything," she told him, "Believe me, for a while, I've had no real need for it. It would prove useless against Serena." She closed her eyes, breathing in and out slowly. _I have a much better weapon that will prove against her, as she has one against me,_ she thought.

Gatomon and Patamon leaned against their tamer.

"We love you, Kori," Patamon mumbled.

"We'll never ever forget you," Gatomon added affectionately.

Terriermon's eyes grew worried. "You make it sound like you're about to lose her," he commented, "Why do you make it sound that way? Is something bad going to happen?"

"No," Gatomon said, "We just want to remind her of that. We love her a lot."

Patamon snuggled closer to her. "We've just come close to losing her, and we don't want it to happen again. And if it does, I don't know when will be the last time we can say that to her."

Henry leaned closer and ran his lips over hers. "I love you too, you know," he whispered.

She smiled. "I love you too," she mumbled, "I know this seems completely irrational, but please, renounce your love for me. It will save you much pain later."

He shook his head, running a hand through his blue hair, a grin on his face. "You know I would never do that, nor can I ever do that. You mean the world to me."

"Remember what I talked to you about, Lover Boy," Ryo warned, playfully punching him on the shoulder.

Kori raised an eyebrow. "Is there something I've missed?" she implored.

Monodramon, Guilmon, Takato, Terriermon, Gatomon and Patamon all nodded in union.

The small dinosaur grinned. "Ryo threatened to break his arm if he broke your heart," he explained.

"He _what_?" she emphasized, glaring at the older tamer.

"I can't bear to see you hurt, Kori," Ryo explained, reaching up to stroke her face, "You're like the younger sister I've always wanted. I can't bear to see you in pain. Especially if it's from the one you love."

"But to _break his arm_?" she asked.

"What? You want me to send Cyberdramon on him?" he retorted.

"If he truly loves me, I know he won't betray me," she replied sternly, "and if he ever _does_ renounce his love for me, then it would be the best for the both of us. Both you and I know that Serena is after me and Henry, because we both have the crests. If we are infatuated with each other, as can see we are, Serena _will_ use that against us."

The 16-year-old sighed. "You're right," he admitted, " But I just can't _bear_ to see you hurt."

She smiled at him. "You're the best big brother ever," she told him, "thanks. Just… promise you won't do anything rash, right?"

He nodded. "Not without your permission, at least."

Kori shook her head. "You can be such a hothead sometimes," she commented. Then she yawned tiredly and sighed, slipping back down so that her head rested against the warm pillow. She closed her eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.

"Good night, Kori," Guilmon said quietly.

Takato said to Henry, "Henry, you can stay with her tonight. Tomorrow is Track and Field Day at the field just nearby here. I'll let your parents know everything and bring you what you need for tomorrow."

"Thanks Takato," he replied, gently brushing away black bangs from Kori's face before looking up at Ryo, "I guess you can take tonight off then."

He chuckled. "Yes, I suppose so. I'm trusting you to defend her."

The half-Chinese boy nodded. "Of course. Don't worry, Terriermon, Patamon and Gatomon will be here with me."

"Of course we will," Patamon agreed, "We wouldn't leave our tamer completely vulnerable!"

Suddenly, Guilmon began to sway from side to side and fell back onto his tail. "My head hurts, Takatomon," he said.

"Are you okay, boy?" his tamer implored worriedly.

The red dinosaur quickly recovered and got back up onto two feet. "I think I'm fine now, Takatomon. Don't worry. Maybe I'm just hungry, or I need to sleep."

"Maybe," Ryo said.

"When do you suppose she'll be let out?" Terriermon asked curiously.

"According to the doctors, at least by early next week," Monodramon informed.

Ryo smirked. "That is, of course, unless she is somehow miraculously healed."

Henry shook his head, smiling down at the sleeping girl. "Thanks, but you and Monodramon have done enough. We'll just let Time heal her wounds."

"Are we going to be sappy all day?" Terriermon commented, sighing.

"Nope," Guilmon said, grinning widely, showing of sharp white teeth, "It's already the afternoon!"

"Guilmon," Takato laughed, patting his partner on the head.

Gently, Henry stroked Kori's cheek and patted her on the head, kissing her gently on her forehead. "Please, recuperate as soon as you can. You have no idea how much it hurts me to see you like this. To see you suffer, and I'm sorry."

Gatomon sighed and scowled to Patamon, "We're running out of time. Kori needs to start practicing with Hikari again, as Serena practices with Kokuei, or else Kori will not be able to match wits with her."

"I think she knows that," Patamon replied sternly, "She'll probably be up and at it right after she's healed enough to."

"What are you two talking about? Who's Hikari and Kokuei?" Takato implored.

"Not who, but 'what'," Gatomon corrected.

Patamon blinked large blue eyes, and then flapped onto Guilmon's head. "They're swords. Hikari belongs to Kori, and it means 'Light'. Kokuei means 'Dark Shadow', and thus belongs to Serena," he explained, "Kori has not practised with Hikari since a while before we came here to Japan."

"When did this happen? And why?" Henry demanded.

"A long time ago," Ryo answered, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, "Like Kori and Serena, Hikari and Kokuei are polar opposites. One is the sword of light, the other one is darkness, so they belong to their respective owners."

"Wait… so you _knew_?" Takato implored.

He nodded. "Apparently Kori's sword can vanquish the darkness that possesses any wild Digimon. Her sword is not designed to actually kill any one or Digimon, but only to vanquish the darkness within people's hearts. For example, if one of us was possessed by one of Devimon's Dark Gears, all Kori would have to do is stab us with Hikari, and the gear should be destroyed," he explained.

"Luckily, the blade would not hurt us, you'd only feel warm healing light. If she stabbed you through the heart, you would still be standing and walking away like nothing happened. The sword is only deadly to those who are _truly_ filled with darkness and confusion. Otherwise, the sword will heal some of your most serious wounds. Only Kori can use Hikari, and only Serena can use Kokuei, but anyone else can handle them, just not use. The moment a person tries to draw them from their sheathes, well… actually… they can't, that's the point. And if the sword was already drawn, they will find it so heavy that it's useless," Gatomon added.

"Unless, of course, Kori or Serena gives the person temporary permission to use their sword," Patamon said, "Then the person can use the blade as Kori or Serena would."

"Only _if_ they had the skill to use a sword," Monodramon commented.

"Where did Kori learn how to use a blade then?" Terriermon inquired curiously.

"In the Digital World," Gatomon answered, scratching her pointed ears, "At the same Dojo in which she was taught martial arts."

"So just _how_ long were you guys in the Digital World then?" Guilmon implored, "It seems a long time in order for Kori to have mastered both sword skills and martial arts."

"Seven months," Patamon replied, "Six of the seven was for hard, intense training. You have no idea how many injuries she received from both of her sensei's."

Henry gently stroked her cheek, then kissed her gently on the lips. "She can't have looked any worse than she does now."

Gatomon smirked, blinking big feline eyes. "Believe me, she has. You should have _seen_ the bruises, more or less, the sprains and cuts."

The half-Chinese boy cringed at the thought. _Look any worse? I don't ever want to see that. I promise I won't allow that to happen… I can't… I love her too much,_ he thought. Then he shook his head. _What's happening to me. I've never felt this way towards anyone before. Ugh… if _this_ is what they call Love, I can see why it can end in tragedy._

"Earth to Henry," Takato said, gently shaking his friend on the shoulder, "Earth to Henry, wake up."

"What's wrong with you?" Ryo added, "I know there's much we need to discus, but we'll talk about this later sometime." Then he yawned, "Okay, I'm outta here. Gotta get home before my dad tells me I'm worrying too much."

"Okay, see you," Guilmon said.

Then Ryo and Monodramon left.

Takato then looked at Henry. "It's beginning to get a bit late. We'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"'kay. Thanks Takato," he said, "Bye you two."

"See ya Guilmon!" Terriermon exclaimed, waving with an ear as the two left.

"Okay, well… now it's just us," Patamon said, "What do you want to do now?"

Terriermon's stomach rumbled and the little rabbit flushed. "How about call up some dinner?"

"Sounds good," Henry agreed, "I'm beginning to get a little hungry myself."

"Wow… that's a first," Gatomon commented crudely, rolling feline eyes.

"Hey!" both Henry and Terriermon exclaimed quietly.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	10. Part One: Henry and Kori

**Okay, for the next three chapters, including this one, they will be focused on particular tamers and such. For example, this one is about Henry and Kori's battle. and yeah. etc. lol. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers (c) Yukio Kaizawa  
Claimer: Everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Part One: Henry and Kori

It was the middle of the night, and Henry silently slept in his chair, Terriermon on his lap. Patamon and Gatomon were cuddled up against their tamer, sleeping to her calm heartbeat.

All of a sudden, Terriermon, Patamon and Gatomon were jolted awake to a presence of a newly bio-emerged Digimon.

"Henry!" Terriermon exclaimed.

He blinked open his eyes. "W-What? What's wrong Terriermon?" he asked quietly. Then as if in response, his Digivice began to beep while emitting a red light, as did Kori's on the table.

"A Digimon," Patamon replied, "One of Serena's."

Gatomon's fur bristled. "On the roof there's one. And there's another two on the opposite sides of Shinjuku. We can't reach all three in time."

"We have to call up the other tamers and get them to help," Henry suggested.

"No need," Patamon interrupted, "Gatomon and I have sort-of 'borrowed' Kori's powers to send telepathic messages to the other Digimon. Usually we would not do this without her permission, but we have no choice under these conditions."

"You can do that?" Terriermon piped.

They both nodded.

"Come on, let's go," Henry announced, standing up. Then he paused as his eyes fell over Kori's sleeping form. "I'll keep you safe, I promise," he whispered, kissing her on the forehead before he and the Digimon left the room.

"To the roof!" Gatomon exclaimed, running on all fours.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When they arrived, the cold temperature and surrounding ice cave triggered the memories of both Terriermon and Henry.

"I-Impossible…" Henry breathed.

Then suddenly, the memory of Guilmon's dizziness flashed into their minds.

"Remember _me_, boys?" a voice laughed.

They all looked to see a floating ice devil-looking Digimon with red eyes glaring at them.

"IceDevimon," Terriermon hissed, "The Champion Fallen Angel Digimon."

"Y-You're alive," Henry stammered, "But _how_?"

"Thank Serena for bringing me back," the Digimon retorted, summoning a black aura, "and also thank her for the strengthened power."

Gatomon growled and poised her claws, eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

"Well… I _was_ here to get revenge on my precious tamer Rika, but since she's not here, the rest of _you_ will do," he returned, "Oh, and also, there's someone else I'd like you all to meet. So… meet _my_ tamer. I think you know her _quite_ well."

All of a sudden, a dark light appeared in the ice beside IceDevimon, and a certain black-haired girl floated from it, wearing a pure black floor-length dress with elegant white satin ribbons. Her golden eyes were blank and she stared at them. Her bandages were gone and there were no traces of her previous wounds.

"K-Kori?!" Henry exclaimed.

"What did you do to her?!" Patamon shouted angrily.

IceDevimon wrapped his wings around her, and cackled evilly. "If I was told correctly, a certain DemiDevimon visited you earlier and attacked her with one of his ridiculous Demi Darts. Well… Serena added both a healing potion plus a controlling potion within the dart, and therefore, Kori is _mine_."

"She's not your tamer! She has us!" Gatomon yelled furiously.

With deadly grace, Kori waved her hands around in patterns and blades of both water and air began to head towards the group.

"Boom Bubble!" "Lighting Paw!" "Terrier Tornado!" All three of their attacks warded off the elements, and harmlessly disappeared into the air.

"Kori! You've got to wake up! Don't you remember us?!" Henry cried.

She suddenly summoned a huge wave of water from the ice, and threw it towards them.

"NO!" Terriermon exclaimed, leaping in front of Henry.

Henry's Digivice glowed, and Terriermon digivolved into Gargomon, who blasted the water apart.

With no warning, Kori's own Digivice glowed and both Patamon and Gatomon digivolved to Angemon and Angewomon.

"Kori! Wake up! Can't you remember?!" Angewomon shouted.

"Try to remember! We're your friends! Your _partners_!" Angemon added.

She blinked, and her eyes refocused to land on her partners and her friends. Apparently the light from the digivolution got her back to her senses. She could feel her knees about to buckle underneath her, and she could sense that IceDevimon had not figured out that she had broken free from the controlling.

"Attack them!" IceDevimon ordered.

At an attempt to help her friends, Kori raised her hands, summoning a huge ball of water.

"Kori! Don't listen to him!" Angemon called, "Don't you remember us? You've got to remember your light!"

She winked at them, and they all understood instantly, then she whipped around and launched the water bomb onto IceDevimon, who got caught in the middle of it and she froze it instantly with a cold chill of wind.

"Don't worry guys, I'm back," Kori reassured, beginning to walk over to them, careful not to trip on the ice.

"What a relief," Henry sighed.

"Are you okay, Kori? Did he hurt you?" Angewomon inquired worriedly.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

All of a sudden, the ice ball exploded, knocking them all to the floor. IceDevimon appeared unharmed, and he was laughing.

"So… you weren't under my control after all," he chuckled at Kori as she struggled to get up onto her arms, "Stay a while, why don't you?" As he said this, ice began to encase Kori's feet, clawing up her legs.

"Kori!" Henry exclaimed, running over to her.

"We've got to do something before she turns into a human Popsicle!" Gargomon exclaimed.

"But there's nothing we can do without hurting her," Angemon reasoned, "But we _can_ defeat IceDevimon, or at least break his concentration! Then the ice should stop!"

Henry scrabbled at the ice inching up Kori's legs, and he found that he could not help her break free. "Kori," he whispered desperately, clenching her cold hands desperately in his, "Hold on, I'll get you out… somehow."

Her eyes fluttered as she had hit her head against the ice after the explosion. She gently laid her head down against the cold ice and weakly stared at Henry. "Y-You've got to get out of here," she whispered, "If you keep on holding on to me, you'll get entrapped too."

Henry ignored her pleas and pulled out a Modify Card from his pocket and slashed it through his D-arc. "Digimodify! Heat activate!"

A thin red outline could be seen on Gargomon, and he quickly went over and laid his arm gauntlets on the ice ensnaring Kori's legs, but the ice did not melt.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon directed the blast towards IceDevimon, and the Digimon flew out of range, and the ice around Kori's legs stopped.

"It's working!" Gargomon shouted.

"Avalanche Claw!" IceDevimon furiously flapped his wings, causing needles to fly into the ground, causing the visibility in the area to be zero-visibility.

All of a sudden, Henry heard a few quick wing beats, and suddenly he could make out the form of IceDevimon heading towards them with one sharp claw poised. "Frozen Claw!" He knew who that attack was directed for, and he shielded her with his own body. Pain crashed into him as he felt the claws rip into his back, drawing blood. He collapsed next to Kori, feeling pain every time he moved his back.

"No…" Kori whispered as she saw the blood soaking into his orange vest. She knew that he had protected her, and placed one of her hands on his chest, while the other was still gripped tightly in his. As her hand made contact, healing power began to flow from her into his body. She could feel her body growing colder.

Henry's grey eyes drooped close from the loss of blood and the pain. He could feel himself falling unconscious as he felt some warm light numb the pain. _Kori, please,_ he thought, _You don't have to do this._ As he opened his mouth to repeat his words, darkness overtook him.

Kori's eyes closed as she fought the exhaustion, but she knew she couldn't let him die. More or less lose anymore blood. She sighed as she went unconscious, but her cold hand never left his chest. The ice had continued to crawl up her body and threatened to encase her in an ice tomb.

Meanwhile, Gargomon, Angemon and Angewomon had no idea what their tamers condition was through the thick icy fog.

"Henry! Kori! Where are you?!" Gargomon shouted.

"They've got to be around here somewhere," Angewomon murmured.

"Wait… is that _blood_ I smell?" Angemon pointed out, beginning to twirl his Angel Staff so fast that it split the fog and it soon disappeared.

All three Digimon gasped as they saw their tamers. Henry and Kori lay side by side, holding hands. Four bloody claw wounds could be seen on Henry's back, though the wounds seemed to be healing quicker than expected.

"Henry!" Gargomon exclaimed desperately.

"You'll pay for what you've done!" Angewomon shouted, stringing her bow. "Celestial Arrow!"

IceDevimon dodged the arrow as it imbedded itself into the ice wall behind him. "Heh, let's see how well you can fare _without_ your tamers," he said.

All of a sudden, Kori's body burst into light, and four streams of light shot straight into the sky outside the ice dome. As her body settled again, it seemed as if nothing had ever happened.

"What just happened there?" Gargomon inquired.

"We'll worry about that light later," Angemon retorted quickly, "Come on, we've got to save our tamers."

"Angemon, Gargomon, keep him distracted. Make sure he's vulnerable," Angewomon ordered.

Immediately, Angemon and Gargomon split up and began to attack.

"Gargo Lasers!" Gargomon began to shoot lasers at IceDevimon, who blocked the shots with his wings.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon aimed the concentrated beam and it hit the centre of IceDevimon's back, leaving him vulnerable.

"Heaven's Charge!" Angewomon clasped her hands together and a huge pink light in the form of a cross flew through the air and impacted IceDevimon.

The Fallen Angel Digimon screamed as he began to turn into data. Afterwards, an eerie silence fell upon them.

"Um… is it just me, or is something not right here?" Gargomon implored.

Angemon looked around. "The ice hasn't disappeared yet."

A cackle rang through the air, and IceDevimon reappeared in view, emitting a black aura.

"B-But that's impossible!" Angewomon gasped, "We got rid of you."

"That's what _you_ thought," the Digimon retorted, "You can't get rid of me _that_ easily. Remember, I have all the power from the data I absorbed, as well as the dark power given to me by Serena."

"We've got to combine our strength," Angemon shouted to the others.

"Avalanche Claw!" IceDevimon decided to aim his ice spikes towards the unconscious Henry and Kori.

"NO!" Gargomon yelled, jumping in front of them.

Instantly, Henry's Digivice burst into light, and it engulfed the rabbit Digimon, _just_ as the spikes impacted and cause the small area to be covered in whiteness.

"Gargomon digivolve to… Rapidmon!"

As the snow fog cleared, Rapidmon appeared unharmed, as did Henry and Kori.

"Whew, that was a close one," Rapidmon commented.

"Are you okay?" Angemon implored.

Rapidmon nodded. "Right as rain." Then he looked at the unconscious tamers, "They're safe too."

"Think again," IceDevimon declared, "As long as _I'm_ here and _your_ tamers are unconscious, they'll never be safe. Speaking of which…" He snapped his fingers, and the ice continued to crawl over Kori's body. The ice had already near reached her mid-torso, wrapped around her like a cold deathly blanket.

"We've got to do something, quick!" Angewomon exclaimed, "Or else Kori's going to become a Popsicle in a few minutes!"

"But what _can_ we do?" Rapidmon demanded desperately.

"We have to try and destroy IceDevimon," Angemon replied.

"Wait a minute!" Angewomon exclaimed, "I got it!" Then she caused a huge pink space bubble above her. IceDevimon was paralyzed on the spot. "Aim your strongest attack in there!"

"Rapid Fire!" "Hand of Fate!" Both attacks disappeared and Angewomon exclaimed, "Celestial Charm!" And a stave of pink light plunged from the bubble and hit IceDevimon!

"Urk!" he gasped, "NOOO!!!!" Then he disappeared into data and all the ice on the rooftop vanished, revealing a stunning night sky, stars twinkling brightly.

All three Digimon de-digivolved and rushed to their tamers' sides. They found Henry's back clear and unscathed, no traces of the previous wounds, and Kori's body was cold. Gatomon and Patamon pressed against their tamer's side tightly, trying to warm her.

"Come on, Henry, wake up!" Terriermon nudged Henry in concern, but no response came.

"Kori, wake up," Patamon murmured.

Her golden eyes slowly opened. "Patamon?" she mumbled. She sat up, a hand on her head.

"Kori, you're alright!" Gatomon exclaimed, and she and Patamon tackled her into a giant hug.

She smiled. "Of course." Then her eyes fell upon Henry beside her and worry set itself into her eyes. She gently shook his shoulder. "Henry, come on. Wake up," she chided, pulling him onto her lap. She kissed him gently and let calm healing power flow into his mind at the touch.

His grey eyes opened and stared at her. "Am I dead? Or is this a dream?" he inquired.

Kori chuckled, "You're _alive_, if that may so count."

"Henry!" Terriermon exclaimed, ferociously hugging him.

Kori gently patted Gatomon and Patamon on their heads, smiling at Terriermon. "Good work, all of you. You defeated IceDevimon on your own without me and Henry's help. I'm proud of you," she complimented warmly.

They got up onto their feet and stared into the stars. A warm breeze blew by, and Kori's dress blew around her shoes.

"Thank you, Kori," Henry said, "You saved my life by healing me."

She shook her head. "You saved my life first, remember?" she countered.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. In response, she rested her head on his shoulder.

A few minutes later, Kori's cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her dress pocket and picked up.

"Hey Rika. I take it you've handled the other Digimon?" she said, "Just a lucky guess, I suppose. Yeah, we've handled the one on our end. Yep, uh huh, no problem, 'kay, see you." And hung up.

"They've handled it?" Patamon implored.

She nodded. "Takato and Jeri called Rika to call us to confirm that all wild Digimon has been eliminated. Ryo was with Rika and they handled it together," she explained. _And so hopefully their relationship has grown, or else Ryo's going to find himself to be one heartbroken teen,_ she thought silently.

Henry suddenly pulled her close into his arms. "I love you, Kori. With all my heart, I love you," he murmured, burying his face into her hair.

"Love you too," she replied, leaning towards his embrace.

After a moment, they pulled away.

"Come on, let's get some decent sleep," Gatomon said, "I really could use a nice long catnap."

"I'm tired too," Terriermon agreed, "It would be nice to get some sleep."

They headed back down to the hospital room, where Kori laid down on the bed. Henry lay behind her, his arms around her, her head on his chest. The Digimon lay comfortably on the chairs, already asleep.

"I'm actually starting to like this dress now," Kori commented, "Even though it _was_ for the occasion of an attempt to destroy the ones I love."

"It _is_ pretty though," Henry said, pulling up the sheets over them, "What will you say if the nurses ask?"

"I needed to get some fresh air and so I changed into this. After I came back I told you I was cold and you offered to sleep against me to keep me warm," she made up, cuddling closer to him.

"Hmm… smart. Good night, Kori," he whispered, closing his eyes with a smile.

"Night, Henry," she murmured back, shutting her own golden eyes.

* * *

**Okay, so, that's it for this chapter! **

**Next time/chapter: Rika and Ryo**

**Please Review!**


	11. Part Two: Rika and Ryo

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait on this chapter! Hope you like it! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers (c) Yukio Kaizawa  
Claimer: Everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Part Two: Rika and Ryo

"Rika, wake up," Renamon said quietly, shaking her sleeping tamer.

"Renamon?" Rika responded automatically, sitting up and rubbing at her eyes.

"I am sorry for disturbing you at such a late hour, but a wild Digimon is on the loose. Patamon and Gatomon contacted me," the vixen Digimon explained.

"What? But how? Were they just here?" the redhead inquired.

"No. They contacted me through telepathy. I'm not quite sure how, but we'll worry about that later. Come on, we need to go take care of the Digimon," her partner replied.

Rika quickly got out of bed and changed, slipping on her deck of cards and her Digivice onto her belt. "Come on, let's go," she announced, and both tamer and Digimon left.

When they arrived at the scene, which was in the park, they saw a floating Digimon that looked kinda like Angewomon, except that she had a completely black outfit. Rika suddenly noticed Ryo and Cyberdramon already staring off against the mysterious Digimon.

"Ryo!" Rika exclaimed.

"Rika!" the older tamer responded in surprise, "I assume Renamon got the message from Patamon and Gatomon?"

The redhead nodded, then looked at her Digivice for information while Renamon and Cyberdramon attacked. "LadyDevimon, Ultimate Virus fallen angel. The polar opposite of Angewomon. Special attacks; Evil Wing, Black Wing and Poison. This could be trouble."

Ryo tackled her to the ground as a dark claw grasped the empty space in which she just stood. "Speak for yourself. Are you okay?'

She blushed. "I-I, yes, thanks," she replied, completely forgetting her rivalry against him.

Suddenly, Renamon appeared at their side as Ryo helped Rika up. "Are you both okay?" she inquired.

"We're fine," her tamer replied.

"So _you're_ the tamers of this world," LadyDevimon observed.

Ryo scoffed. "No kidding, who did you _think_ we were?" he retorted sternly.

"No one," the fallen angel Digimon answered with a smirk, "because you would already by _dead_." Her left arm began to morph into a long spike. "Black Wing!" She shot it towards Ryo and Rika.

"Cyberdramon!" Renamon shouted, and the large cyber Digimon grabbed hold of the spike before it did any harm to the two tamers.

"Right! Renamon!" Cyberdramon cued, and the vixen Digimon leaped up high into the air.

"Diamond Storm!" Shards of diamond light flew straight and true, but missed LadyDevimon completely as she disappeared out of Cyberdramon's grasp.

"I-Impossible," Renamon breathed, watching the devil Digimon materalize in a different place, "You must be working with Serena."

She grinned. "Good guess. My power, like the others, has been amplified so we had the strength to defeat all of _you_ pathetic little tamers," she explained, "My duty was to come and take care of you before heading over to the hospital."

Ryo's eyes narrowed. "You're here for Kori, aren't you?" he accused.

"Of _course_, but getting rid of the tamers is a wonderful and pleasurable duty as well. It would finally be nice to get rid of the cause of our possible demise," she retorted, shooting out her left hand and gripping Renamon tightly around her neck.

"Renamon!" Rika exclaimed, about to run over to her friend.

Ryo grabbed her arm before she could get any further. "No! Rika! It's a trap!" he shouted, pulling her tightly against him.

LadyDevimon smirked. "Smart boy," she commented before shooting out her chain whip around Renamon and pulling it tightly, making her groan loudly in pain.

"Cyberdramon!" Ryo called, "Go help her!"

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon sent waves of fire, waves of data-destroying energy towards LadyDevimon, but the enemy did little more than flinch. She only smirked and her hand easily flicked away the attack.

"What?! Impossible!" Ryo exclaimed.

Rika dug through her cards and pulled one out. "Ryo, we have to get them to Digivolve."

He shook his head. "Cyberdramon can't Digivolve anymore, only biomerge. But if we have to, we will," he retorted, "Biomerge-"

"NO!!!" Rika cried, pushing herself closer to him, surprising him, "You can't let yourself get hurt. Stop trying to impress me you big dummy!"

Ryo gave her a small smile. "Well… is it working?" he inquired.

Rika ignored the last comment and swiped the card through her D-Arc. "Digimodify! Digivolution activate!"

Renamon began to glow, even in LadyDevimon's cruel grip.

"Argh! No! W-What's happening?!" the enemy Digimon screamed, shielding her red eyes from the light.

"Renamon digivolve to… Kyuubimon!" A nine-tailed fox Digimon emerged from the light and hurried over to LadyDevimon. "Dragon Wheel!" A raging blue dragon made of fire sped towards LadyDevimon, who dodged the blast easily.

"What a pitiful little attack," she commented, "You missed."

"Well… I _didn't_," Cyberdramon informed, lashing out at her. "Cyber Nail!" He got a direct impact on her shoulder.

LadyDevimon screeched in pain and scratched her claws out to strike him, but he dodged it with ease.

"Great job!" Ryo exclaimed confidently, "Keep on going! You can do it! But be careful!!"

"Aren't we always, Ryo?" Kyuubimon teased with a dark smirk.

"Walk all over her, Kyuubimon," Rika ordered tersely.

Suddenly, LadyDevimon shot her chain whip out at the two tamers, and they crashed into the ground.

"Ow... okay... where did _that_ come from?" Ryo muttered briefly in pain as he got to his elbows, "You okay, Rika?"

"Y-Yeah," she replied.

Without warning, two lights flashed from nowhere, and two mysterious modify cards appeared in front of Ryo and Rika, hovering within a shiny white light.

"W-What's this?" he inquired.

Rika blinked. "I don't know, but I think we're supposed to take them. I think they're for us," she instructed, taking the card that was hovering in front of her, "A Heart of Friendship card?"

Ryo stared at the card he held in his hand. "A Heart of Knowledge card? What am I suppose to do with this?" he muttered to himself, "I know I'm smart and everything, but how is _this_ card suppose to help Cyberdramon?"

"Rika! Ryo!" Kyuubimon shouted, landing by their sides.

Cyberdramon joined them. "Are you both okay? What was that light?" he asked.

"Not sure _what_ that light was, but yeah, we're both okay. How about you two? How are you two holding up?" Rika inquired in return.

"We're hanging on. But she's strong. I think Serena must have backed her powers, like she had for Ogremon and Argomon," Kyuubimon replied, "Should I digivolve again? It's your call, Rika."

"Maybe we're supposed to use these _new_ cards that we just got," Ryo suggested, "I know they don't look very useful, but maybe they'll help out Digimon out."

Cyberdramon looked over at Kyuubimon. "It's worth a try," he agreed, "What do you think, Kyuubimon?"

"I agree," she replied, "Maybe the cards will give us an advantage over LadyDevimon over there."

"Can we get on with this? I've got a life too you know!" LadyDevimon shouted, "I've given you a break enough. I'm bored over here!"

"The cards are worth a try," Rika said, "I'm not quite sure what else we can do right now other than try and defend ourselves."

Ryo nodded, pulling out his D-arc. "It's settled then. Ready Cyberdramon? Ready Kyuubimon? Let's do this!"

Both Digimon leaped towards LadyDevimon. "AHH!!!!!"

"Digimodify!" Rika shouted, "Heart of Friendship activate!"

"Digimodify!" Ryo yelled, swiping the card, "Heart of Knowledge activate!"

Almost instantaneously, their Digimon burst into an incandescent light, and LadyDevimon screamed and disappeared.

"W-What just happened?" Ryo breathed as the light faded away, "Where's LadyDevimon?"

"S-She's gone," Rika replied, "I think... we destroyed her."

"That felt weird," Renamon said, having de-digivolved.

"Yeah. Now I feel sleepy, Ryo," Monodramon agreed, plopping down next to his tamer.

Suddenly, Rika's cell phone rang and she picked up. "Hello?" she said.

"Rika," Takato breathed, "where are you? Have you taken care of the other Digimon? Jeri and I have taken care of Devimon here."

"Y-Yeah," Rika replied, "Ryo and I have taken care of LadyDevimon. I take it that hopefully Henry and Kori have taken care of the last one."

"Give them a call," Ryo suggested, "and hope that they pick up."

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow," Takato said, "Tell Kori and Henry that we've taken care of the one at our end."

"Got it, see you," she said, hanging up the phone. Then she dialled Kori's cell phone and there was an answer on the second ring.

"Hey Kori, yeah, how did you know? Have you guys dealt with the one at your end? Yeah, Takato and Jeri have taken care of the Digimon at their end, as did Ryo and I. Okay, bye," Rika said, hanging up. Then she looked at Ryo. "I guess we're done for tonight."

"What should we do about those weird cards?" he asked her.

"Keep 'em. They might come in handy later on. We'll ask Kori about them later. I'm sure she might have an idea of what's going on. Our cards look somewhat similar to the one that she gave to Ai and Mako. She'll probably have a better idea of what's going on," Renamon explained, "For now, you two should be getting off to bed."

"R-Rika?" Ryo began hesitantly, "I-I think that I... like you. As in... _Really_ like you."

She blushed in reply. "M-My feelings might be mutual on that one, hothead," she admitted.

His face turned red. Quickly, he kissed her gently on the lips before running off with Monodramon. "Good night!"

Her face turned even _more_ beet red. "B-Bye..." she muttered, turning to Renamon, "Come on, Renamon. Let's go."

"Rika? Do you _like_ Ryo?" Renamon inquired as they headed back home.

"I-I'm not sure," she answered honestly, "I think there's a strong chance that I do. But I think it's something I need to think over."

"Rika," the vixen Digimon said sternly, "Whatever your feelings on him, I will accept your decision. I only want what's best for you, and what makes you happy."

The redhead smiled at her partner. "Thanks, Renamon."

The fox dipped her head and disappeared, leaving Rika alone to her thoughts on Ryo and Ryo alone.

* * *

**Please Review! And wow... lots of RikaxRyo fluff! :D**


	12. Part Three: Takato and Jeri

**Well... it's been a while since I've updated this, so here you all go! Sorry for the wait!**

**Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers (c) Yukio Kaizawa  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Part Three: Takato and Jeri

"Takatomon, wake up," Guilmon said, shaking his tamer gently.

After Takato's parents found out about Guilmon, they were more open to letting Guilmon stay over at Takato's house on some nights. So Guilmon had weekly sleepovers in Takato's room, like he was now.

"Ugh, Guilmon, what is it?" Takato inquired, scratching at his eyes.

"There's a Digimon out there we need to take care of," the red dinosaur replied, "Gatomon and Patamon contacted me through my head and told me to wake you up and help me take care of it. They've alerted Renamon and the others and so they're taking care of the other two."

"Through your head?" he asked, getting up and out of bed, "Telepathy?"

"I don't know. But come on, we've got to go!" Guilmon said.

Takato slipped on his goggles and put his D-arc in his pocket. "Come on, boy. Let's go!" he exclaimed, and they were quickly out the door within minutes.

Along the way, Takato ran into Jeri and Leomon, who were also on their way to the scene.

"Jeri! Leomon!" Takato exclaimed.

"Takato!" Jeri greeted happily, "Did Patamon and Gatomon contact you two too?"

Guilmon nodded. "Through weird mind powers," he said.

"That was telepathy," Leomon informed, "They borrowed the power from Kori. But I suspect that they did it without her permission, the transmission seemed somewhat stressed. I suppose that Kori was still asleep when they transferred their message to us."

"In any case, we've got to head over to the area with the Digimon. Who knows what sort of trouble Serena's wild Digimon will cause the city?" Takato said, running faster than he had previously.

"Be careful, Leomon," Jeri said, looking at her partner, "I just got you back not long ago, and I don't want you to leave me so soon again."

The lion dipped his head in acknowledgement before drawing out his sword from its sheath, holding it in a defensive position.

When they arrived in a large four-way intersection, they saw a huge, floating black Digimon with huge black wings. It looked somewhat similar to IceDevimon, but more evil.

"Devimon, a champion fallen angel Digimon," Takato informed, "Attacks are Touch of Evil, Evil Wing, Laser Wing, Hell's Contract, and Dungeon Curse. We should most definitely watch out for this Digimon's attacks."

"I have a feeling that Serena has backed up his power," Leomon said, "So that means we'll have to be extra careful."

The Devimon cackled evilly. "You must be part of the ridiculous tamers that are interfering with my master's plans," he said.

"Wait, you're Serena's Digimon partner?" Jeri exclaimed, figuring out the connection.

Devimon laughed, "Of course. She sent me, along with LadyDevimon and IceDevimon, to take care of you pitiful tamers. We're supposed to finish you all off so that you can't interfere with her plans any longer. Once I finish with you four, I'm to go off to the hospital to destroy Kori."

"Why Kori?" Guilmon shouted, poising his sharp claws.

"Because once Kori Hinagaya is dead, there is no one left that is powerful enough to stand in my master's way. Once Kori is dead, my master Serena has won, and it would only be a matter of time before she'd take over this world too, along with the Digital World!" Devimon explained, spreading out his black wings.

"You love to talk trash, don't you, Devimon?" Leomon hissed, lashing out with his blade at the fallen angel Digimon.

"I do indeed," he replied, easily dodging every blow. "Laser Wing!" He fired many red laser beams from his wings and aimed them at Takato and Jeri.

"Takatomon! Jeri!" Guilmon exclaimed, running in front of them to defend them. Instantly, he burst into a bright red light.

"Guilmon digivolve to... Growlmon!"

"Pyro blaster!" Growlmon's pyro laser clashed with Devimon's laser wing, and both attacks exploded, causing a rise of dust to surround the area.

"Are you two okay?" Growlmon asked the tamers.

"Yeah, we're fine, thanks to you," Jeri replied, smiling warmly up at the huge dinosaur.

"We're okay," Takato agreed, "Thanks boy. Now, go get him!"

Growlmon looked around. "That is, if I can see him first."

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon appeared to be engaged in a battle with Devimon, unleashing his fist of power. Energy flew from his fist, and appeared to be the face of a ferocious lion. Devimon dodged the blow and lashed out with his claws.

"You've got to help him, Growlmon!" Takato said, "Leomon seems to look like he could use some help. You can do it, boy!"

Growlmon growled before charging at Devimon, who glared with dark red eyes. "Do you honestly believe that you can defeat me? My tamer is the strongest of both worlds, she could crush you both in a matter of seconds, as can I," he bragged, "Do you honestly believe that you both can defeat me? Even if you do, do you believe that you can defeat my tamer and save Kori? She is doomed to die, either by the hand of my tamer of the hand of her own. Just give up and we might spare your lives."

"We'll never give up on our friend!" Growlmon shouted, whipping his tail at the black angel.

"We'll do everything we can to defend her!" Jeri added.

"We wouldn't dare call ourselves her friends if we didn't!" Takato agreed.

Without warning, two streams of strange light flashed in front of the two tamers, a card rotating quickly within the coloured lights. Hesitantly, Jeri and Takato took the cards and looked at them.

What am I suppose to do with this? Takato thought, staring at the mysterious modify card, A Heart of Courage card? I've never heard of it. How did it get here?

Jeri looked over at Takato and asked, "Takato, what am I supposed to do with this Heart of Love card?"

"I don't know," he retorted, "I've never heard of nor ever seen a card like this before." I suspect it has something to do with Kori though, I just know it! He thought, But why now? How does she know that we're in trouble? Did Patamon and Gatomon tell her? What's going on here?!

Takatomon!" Growlmon called before being thrown down by Devimon.

"Oh no, Growlmon!" his tamer shouted.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon tried to hard the fallen angel Digimon and failed as Devimon blocked the shot, knocking Leomon to the ground next to Growlmon.

"Leomon!" Jeri cried in concern.

Takato looked at her desperately. "Jeri, let's use those new modify cards!" he suggested.

"But we don't even know what they do!" Jeri argued.

"Growlmon and Leomon need our help," he insisted, his voice beginning to crack, "Digimodify! Heart of Courage activate!"

Jeri followed suit. "Digimodify! Heart of Love activate!" she shouted.

Growlmon burst into a brilliant red light as Leomon burst into blinding pink light.

"NOO!" Devimon screamed, "Curse you, guardian of the Digital World!"

Kori? Takato thought as the evil Digimon vanished, Was she the one responsible for these cards? Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if she was.

"We should probably inform Rika and the others that we've gotten rid of the Digimon on this side," Jeri suggested as their Digimon de-digivolved.

"Got it," Takato agreed, taking out his cell phone and dialling Rika's number.

"Hello?" the girl greeted.

"Rika," Takato breathed, "where are you? Have you taken care of the other Digimon? Jeri and I have taken care of Devimon here."

"Y-Yeah," Rika replied, "Ryo and I have taken care of LadyDevimon. I take it that hopefully Henry and Kori have taken care of the last one."

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow," Takato said, "Tell Kori and Henry that we've taken care of the one at our end."

"Got it, see you tomorrow, Goggle Head," she replied before hanging up the phone.

Takato followed suit and looked at Jeri. "Well… Ryo and Rika have taken care of LadyDevimon. I guess we'll just have to ask Kori about the cards tomorrow."

"You really think she was involved with this?" she queried curiously.

He dipped his head. "Well… good night, Jeri," he said.

"Good night, Takato," she replied before they went their separate ways.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! I think I'll probably start speeding things up now. lol, no more prolonging the inevitable. lol. **

**ANYWAY...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Prolonged Too Long

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! (and Merry Christmas Eve to others, like me!)**

**Here's the next chapter (my gift to all you readers!) I hope you like it!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers (c) Yukio Kaizawa  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Prolonged Too Long

"Mmm…" Henry groaned as he opened his eyes, discovering that Kori had disappeared from his arms. Turning his head to the side, he saw that Terriermon was alone where he slept.

Hmm… where's Kori and Gatomon and Patamon?" he wondered, sitting up and stretching.

Suddenly, the door quietly opened and Kori stepped back into the room, dressed in a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans, holding onto her black dress, Patamon on her shoulder with Gatomon walking alongside her. She was wearing the Crest of Light around her neck, while a single blue jewel was set in the center of the metal band hanging around her right wrist.

As she noticed Henry was awake, she greeted with a smile, "Good morning Henry."

"G-Good morning," he replied. "You're looking a lot better today."

"Thanks," she said, folding the dress into a bag. "What are we doing at school today?"

Standing up, he looked at her. "Today's 'Track and Field Day', and so we're just meeting at the field next to the hospital."

"I see…" she murmured, her golden eyes dim.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

She hesitated to speak, and she looked away as she put on her dark brown collared sweater.

"Kori?" he asked worriedly, his arms wrapping around her waist.

She refused to make eye contact with him, and looked at her partners. "Gatomon, Patamon, I need you to contact the other Digimon and tell them I need to meet with everyone at the field. I'm not sure whether this can wait."

"Kori, what's wrong?" Henry inquired worriedly.

She turned in his arms and looked at him. "I had a dream, a vision. Serena's sending out some dark Digimon out today. Her powers are increasing quicker than I thought. She must have found something to help her."

"Doesn't that mean you get weaker?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

She nodded, suddenly hearing a loud, terrifying roar, waking Terriermon with a jolt.

"Come on, we need to get going," Kori said immediately. "I've already checked myself out of the hospital. We need to go, now!"

"Terriermon!" Henry called, the bunny Digimon hopping onto his head before they all ran out of the hospital in a few minutes, reaching the 'track and field' field.

A huge Digimon with a body covered in metal stood on the field, every step it takes causing huge earthquakes and footprints in the ground. Next to it was a Digimon that looked like a WarGreymon, but except it was gray-coloured, and it didn't have the Crest of Courage on its shield.

Both Kori and Henry pulled out their Digivices and looked at the data presented.

"Machinedramon, a huge machine type," Henry breathed, "It's a mega, not to mention its attacks are Giga Cannons, Dragon Fire, Catastrophic Day, and Infinity Hand."

"And that's BlackWarGreymon, the virus counterpart of WarGreymon. It's also a Mega, which is not fun at all. It can cut through anything, has incredible physical strength, and special attacks that we should take note of include Terra Destroyer, Dragon Crusher, Black Tornado, Ultra Tornado and War Blaster," Kori explained gravely. "Serena's trying to wreak havoc on this world. She must have some sort of interior motive for this."

"Terriermon, I think it's time we biomerge," Henry suggested, looking at his partner.

"No," Kori said immediately, removing her sweater and tying it around her waist securely so she could move better. "This is something beyond what we can just attack. There's something I want to try, but I can't do it until Rika and Takato get here too."

His grey eyes glimmered with hope. "The Golden Digi-eggs!" he gasped in realization.

She nodded, taking out a modify card from her deck. "Digimodify! Warp Digivolution activate!"

"Patamon," "Gatomon," Both Digimon were shimmering in pink and blue light.

"Warp digivolve to…"

"Seraphimon!" "Magnadramon!"

Kori grabbed Henry's hands as her wings appeared before she pulled him into the air with her as BlackWarGreymon's claw smashed at where they were standing. Terriermon pulled himself onto Kori's back and sat above her wings, holding on tightly to her dark brown jacket.

"Seraphimon! Magnadramon!" Kori called, "Hold them off until the others arrive! I'll need Takato and Guilmon's help for the next part!"

"Got it!" both holy Digimon replied before beginning to blast away and distract the two dark megas.

"Demon Scratch!" Kori quickly turned to just barely miss the scratch attack, the claws of her unknown attacker just deeply scratching her arm, causing her to accidentally let go of one of Henry's hands.

"Kori!" Terriermon exclaimed in alarm.

"Kori! Are you alright?" Henry asked as they began to slowly lose altitude.

"Yeah," she replied in a pained grunt, blood trailing down her arm as she re-grabbed his hand. "D-Damn," she breathed, "that Vilemon's claws are sharp."

Terriermon glared at the Vilemon. "Bunny Blast!" Bubbles of power flew from the Digimon's mouth and hit the evil Digimon.

"Ugh… dizzy," Kori murmured before they landed on the ground, nearly collapsing to the ground before Henry grabbed her against him. "Okay… sorry, hold on…" she mumbled against him, closing her eyes and focusing.

Suddenly her wound closed and vanished, the dizziness deserting her.

She sighed, pulling away with a smile. "All better. Before you ask," she said, showing him the gem on her metallic bracelet, "the gem in my bracelet can hold my healing power, which I can proceed to use on myself. Helpful, eh?"

"You sure you're okay?" he inquired.

She nodded before wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling him up with her as BlackWarGreymon's foot stomped upon where they used to be. Flying high above the two evil megas, his arms wrapped around her in return before they swooped down to meet with Takato, Rika, Jeri, Ryo and their Digimon.

"Hey guys," Henry greeted, "you guys made good time."

"Are you two okay?" Jeri inquired worriedly.

Kori looked back up at Magnadramon and Seraphimon. "We're fine," she replied quickly before looking at Takato. "Takato, I need to borrow Guilmon from you for a brief moment," she said.

"Okay," he responded.

"Be careful, Kori," Terriermon warned.

Kori nodded in the red Digimon's direction. "You ready, Guilmon?" she asked, pulling out a card.

"Ready, Kori!" Guilmon replied cheerfully.

"Digimodify!" Kori shouted, "Dark Digivolution activate!"

Black and red light surrounded Guilmon, engulfing it completely.

"Guilmon dark digivolve to… Megidramon!" The Mega dragon Digimon appeared in Guilmon's place, its red eyes raging, razor-sharp teeth dripping with acid.

"Megidramon, you still with me?" Kori inquired, looking somewhat in pain.

"G-Guilmon?" Takato choked in fear. He and the others remembered what had happened last time Guilmon had digivolved into Megidramon through Takato's anger and blood lust.

"I'm still me, Takatomon," Megidramon answered with a growl.

Kori's head swam as light and dark swam inside her mind, both the light of her Digimon partners and the true darkness of the dark digivolution of Megidramon embraced her, crashing into her senses. "T-Takato?" she stammered, holding onto Henry for balance, "T-Take back over control of Megidramon."

As she felt a huge burden being removed from her shoulders, she glanced up briefly at Seraphimon and Magnadramon and they instantly knew what to do. Five beams of light flew from them and landed in front of Takato, Jeri, Rika, Ryo, and Henry, turning into five eggs.

"W-What am I suppose to do with this?" Jeri breathed.

"U-Ugh," Kori moaned as she collapsed on the ground with exhaustion, knocked out.

"Just follow our lead," Rika retorted.

"Golden Armour Energize!" she, Takato and Henry exclaimed, Jeri and Ryo following in suit.

Golden glows surrounded their Digimon partner's bodies, and they instantly leaped at the two evil megas.

"Kori!" Henry exclaimed, dropping down to his girlfriend's side and taking her into his arms. "Kori, wake up."

Her golden eyes fluttered open and she sat up warily. "Dammit…" she breathed, "we have to go to the Digital World immediately after this battle. This can't be prolonged any longer."

"But we're not even ready," Takato reasoned as the others' attention was on the glowing Digimon fighting against the evil megas.

"Very well then," she sighed, Henry helping her up to her feet. Looking back up at how their partners were doing, it seemed that something wasn't right.

"Oh no…" Rika breathed, "It looks like both BlackWarGreymon and Machinedramon are about to use their most powerful attacks."

Kori tensed before pulling away from Henry before powerfully flapping her wings up so it drove her up in front of the two gigantic Digimon.

"Kori!" Ryo shouted, the others shouting after them.

"This has gone far enough," she declared, the Crest of Light bursting into a brilliant white light, as elements of water, fire, air and lightning spinning around her before the light exploded all over Shinjuku, wiping out all other evil-filled Digimon in the city.

BlackWarGreymon and Machinedramon cried out in recoil before they vanished into red data, being absorbed into the gold-glowing Digimon's' forms. Takato and the others shielded their eyes from the light as it was warm and burned their eyes like the sun.

When the light faded, Kori's wings dissipated away before the girl plummeted towards the ground.

"Ah! Kori! No!" Henry screamed.

Immediately Seraphimon and Magnadramon caught their tamer and brought her down to their friends before they de-digivolved back into their normal forms.

"Kori! Kori! Wake up!" Henry shouted, shaking her motionless body, "Kori!"

"She sacrificed herself for the rest of us and the city," Takato realized in shock.

Her eyes just barely half-opened and she looked at them. "What are you talking about?" she murmured quietly, "I'm still here. I'm not leaving so soon."

"Kori, you're awake!" Ryo exclaimed in relief.

"Just barely," she murmured. "Are the Digimon alright?"

The other Digimon popped into her view behind and in front of the tamers.

"Because of you we are," Gatomon replied.

"Are you alright?" Patamon asked.

Warily, she stood up, eyes scrunched close tightly as she tried to halt her dizziness. "Yes, I'm fine," she replied. "Now… Patamon, Gatomon, it's time we returned to the Digital World."

"Wait, what?!" Rika exclaimed, "You're just going without us?"

"I must go, whether with or without all of you. My return can no longer be prolonged, as it seems my friends and allies in the Digital World are weakening as Serena's power's grow," Kori explained, turning away. "First I must return back to the apartment to get everything I need and take care of a few others before I leave."

As she began to walk off, Henry grabbed her wrist, causing her to turn to look at him.

"I'm coming with you," he declared boldly.

Terriermon hopped onto his shoulder. "Hey, don't think you're leaving me behind!" he added.

The others chimed their agreement, causing Kori to sigh.

"Very well. Now… I'll give you all one hour to say your goodbyes, then we'll meet by Hypnos Tower or something. I need to console Yamaki about one more thing before we leave," she announced.

"Hey, why don't we meet at the hideout?" Takato suggested, "There's not a lot of people in the park, so it wouldn't be suspicious."

Kori pondered the idea for a moment before nodding. "Very well," she agreed, "we'll meet at the hideout in an hour. Ryo, your father already knows me, I believe, so I don't think I'll need to go with you. As for the rest of you, I will accompany you to meet your parents for a goodbye, knowing they'd probably be reluctant to allow you guys to come with me. Henry, your parents already know me, so we'll pop by on the way to my place. Oh… and if any of you run into Kazu, Kenta, or Suzie, make sure they don't come with us. I need them to stay here and protect this world if Serena decides to launch a surprise attack for some odd reason, though I suspect not, considering her primary focus will be on me."

Henry drew her against him and kissed her, softly and tenderly. "I won't allow Serena to hurt you, no matter what," he promised her quietly.

She gave him a gentle smile. "I know you'll do your best," she replied, putting back on her sweater-coat. "Come on, let's get going. First… we'll go see Rika's mother and grandmother, next, Jeri's dad, thirdly, Takato's parents, and lastly, back to the apartment where we can speak with Henry's parents."

"Got it," they all agreed at once before Ryo left.

As they ran to the sidewalk, two vans pulled up, Yamaki stepping out of one, Riley stepping out from the other.

"Kori," Yamaki greeted curtly.

"Yamaki, good timing," she replied, "have you found the mole?"

He dipped his head, removing his black sunglasses. "I'm afraid they escaped. They were the ones who were monitoring you. I'm not sure whether they've read through your profile, but I don't think so. He was kept under my personal surveillance," he explained.

"Good," Kori sighed, "we're heading to the Digital World. Is there anything else I'll need to communicate with you?"

"We'll have to find some sort of transport when you guys need to return," he answered. "Though we'll work out the details on that later before the time you actually return."

Nodding, she thought, Well… if everything goes well… I won't be returning with the others back here. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot," she murmured, taking out a piece of paper from her back pocket and handing it to him, "I need you to do a check on this person. Can you get me a copy of the file?"

Staring at the name, he looked back at her and replied, "Yeah. I'll give it to you before you leave."

"We're meeting at the park in one hour, you know, the hideout? Yeah, we're meeting there before we leave," she told him, "if there's anything else, you can find me there before we head off."

"Very well," he replied. "Now… I expect there may some business you all need to take care of. Kori… take the car, you still have your license, don't you?"

She grinned, "Yep, catch ya later."

"We'll take care of this mess," Riley added cheerfully.

"Thanks," Takato said.

Once Yamaki tossed Kori the keys, she gestured for the others to climb in before buckling in herself, starting the engine and driving off with great speed and accuracy.

"First stop," Kori announced, swerving around a corner, "Rika's place."

* * *

**Well... it seems like their plans to go to the island are now cancelled. Ah well... **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Painful Goodbyes

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait ~Witchgirl590, I hope you like this chapter!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Digimon (c) Yukio Kaizawa  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Painful Goodbyes

Rika's grandmother opened the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Nonaka," they greeted with a bow, except for Rika.

"Hi Grandma," she said warmly.

The older woman bowed back. "Why hello there. It's nice to have some of Rika's friends over," she returned, looking at Kori, Patamon and Gatomon. "You three must be Rika's new friends. How do you do?"

"Fine, thank you," Kori replied courteously. "My name is Kori Hinagaya, and these are my partners, Patamon and Gatomon."

"Hey Grandma, is Mom home?" Rika inquired.

"Yes, she's in the living room, why?" her grandmother asked her, noticing that Rika's tone sounded hurried yet sad.

"We need to talk with you both, Mrs. Nonaka," Takato answered.

Patamon blinked large blue eyes. "We're going back to the Digital World," he announced.

"Hmm… we'll need to talk to your mother about this, Rika," her grandmother told her before escorting them to the living room.

"Hello there, Mrs. Nonaka," Kori greeted Rika's mother. "I'm Kori Hinagaya, one of Rika's friends. These are my partners Patamon and Gatomon."

"It's nice to meet you Kori," the older woman replied cheerfully. "It's always nice to have friends of Rika's over to visit."

"Actually, mom," Rika began in a small voice while looking away, "we needed to come talk to you because we need to go back to the Digital World."

Her eyes widened in shock. "What?!" she exclaimed, "Absolutely not! I nearly lost my little girl the last time you went!"

After taking some time to explain the situation, Rika's mother calmed down a bit.

"Is it absolutely necessary that you have to go, Rika?" she begged desperately.

"Yes, mother," she replied tersely. "If I don't go with them, our world may be destroyed."

"She'll be in good hands, Mrs. Nonaka," Kori assured.

Rika looked at her friends with a sigh. "You guys go on ahead to the next place, I'll stay and try to convince my mom to let me go. I'll meet with you guys at the hideout."

Nodding, they bid their goodbyes and left, heading to Jeri's house for the confrontation with her father.

- - -

"Father, may I please go with them to the Digital World?" Jeri asked politely.

He grumbled, glaring at Kori, "You'll take good care of my little girl?"

"Of course," the teen promised. "I know Leomon will take good care of her too."

The large lion Digimon dipped his head. "I will protect Jeri with my life," he swore.

Jeri's dad looked back between Jeri's friends for a moment before grumbling, "Okay, but you'd better come back safely or else you're going to be in big trouble."

"Thank you Father!" Jeri cried, throwing her arms around her father's waist as he hugged her back tightly.

"We'll still be able to make contact with the real world while we're gone," Kori informed, "so we'll keep you all updated on what's going on in the Digital World. Once our mission is accomplished, they'll be back here as soon as they can."

Patamon raised a paw. "We'll take good care of Jeri!"

"You can count on us!" Gatomon added.

"Momentai!" Terriermon agreed.

"Thank you," he said, dipping his head towards Kori's direction, and she nodded in return, her eyes grave, knowing she wouldn't be returning with them. She wouldn't get to see the happy reunions of them reuniting with family and friends.

- - -

As they drove towards the Matsuki Bakery, Henry noticed that Kori's knuckles were white as her hands clenched down hard on the steering wheel, her expression hard and stern. Her golden eyes were filled with sadness though, as well as pain.

"Kori, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly."Is something bothering you?"

Her hands tightened even more on the wheel, and she bit her lip. "You all know very well that if our mission is successful, I won't be returning with you guys here, right?" she wanted to clarify.

"Is that what's been bothering you?" Takato inquired.

"It's just that… coming with you all to say goodbye to your families, and ever since I witnessed the D-Reaper's defeat and your return to the real world, it always kind of made me feel a bit lonely, considering if I returned I wouldn't have a family to return to," she explained painfully.

"You have us," Jeri replied optimistically.

"And you have me," Henry added, shooting her a soft smile.

As Kori parked the car and they all got out of it, people gave them strange stares at the 14-year-old that drove the car, not to mention the Digimon that were with them.

"Mom, Dad!" Takato called as he walked through the main door.

"Hi Takato dear." His mother greeted as she walked over to the group and their Digimon from the counter of the bakery. "And who is this nice young lady?"

Kori bowed slightly. "Kori Hinagaya," she introduced, Patamon flopping onto her head.

"And I'm Patamon!" he exclaimed cutely as Gatomon popped up from Kori's shoulder.

"And I'm Gatomon!" she added, "We're Kori's partners!"

"Why it's nice to meet you all," Takato's mother replied happily.

Takato bit his lip in hesitation to tell his parents what was going to be happening. "Um… Mom? D-Did you feel that earthquake not too long ago?" he started off.

She nodded. "Scared your father half to death," she commented. "Was it caused by one of those Digimon?"

"Well… um… yeah…" he retorted, shuffling his feet uneasily. "We need to go back to the Digital World to take care of things… if that's okay with you?"

The older Matsuki blinked at them as Guilmon added quickly, "We'll all take good care of each other!"

"I'll make sure that these guys are well taken care of," Kori assured. "Plus, all you need to do is talk to Yamaki and he has a communicator that can contact us. Don't worry about Takato, he'll be fine."

She looked worried, then turned back to Takato. "I'm not sure about this, Takato," she said quietly.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Matsuki," Henry said, "we'll take good care of Takato."

After much reasoning, Takato's mother finally agreed. She packed a huge backpack of various breads for them and Takato carried the heavy backpack with him. The group departed from the bakery not long after the Matsuki's strained goodbyes.

"One last stop," Kori announced as she drove them back to the apartment.

- - -

As the doorbell rang, Mr. Wong went to fetch the door, opening it to see Henry, Kori, their Digimon and their friends standing at the door.

"Hi everyone," he greeted warmly.

"Hey Dad, can we talk to you?" Henry began nervously.

He blinked, gesturing them in. "Sure," he replied. "What about?"

"Mr. Wong, we're heading back to the Digital World," Takato told him. "We need to take care of some business and stop the evil Digimon from coming back into this world and threatening the people here."

He blinked. "And must Henry go with you guys?"

"Of course, Dad!" Henry replied, as if the fact was obvious. "I can't let my friends risk their lives for the rest of the world while I sit home doing nothing and worrying about them every day they're not here."

Kori placed an easy hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his talk. "Don't worry, Mr. Wong. We'll take good care of him."

"Especially me!" Terriermon agreed, raising both ears. "Momentai!"

Mr. Wong looked specifically at Kori, tilting his head towards the window in gesture of speaking to her alone. She followed him to the window as the others waited both patiently and impatiently for them.

"You'll take good care of him, Kori?" Henry's father inquired worriedly.

She grinned. "Only the best," she reassured. "And you know Terriermon will help me protect him."

"Does Suzie have to go?" he asked in concern for his youngest daughter.

The tamer shook her head. "And preferably I don't think it's best if she even knows about this. I don't want her to be constantly worrying about her brother," she answered quietly. "You understand, right?"

He nodded. "Now… is there any way to communicate with you guys like last time?'

"Yes. Just refer to Yamaki for that part. I'll be giving him reports when I can," she replied.

Mr. Wong sighed in understanding and a sort of defeat. "Very well… Henry may go with you. Just please take care of my son."

"Of course," she said as they returned back to the others.

"Alright Henry, you may go with them," he announced.

The tamer tackled him into a hug. "Thanks Dad!" he exclaimed. "I'll be very careful in the Digital World."

"Let's get going," Kori said, "we don't have much time to waste. Yamaki will be awaiting for us at the clubhouse. Now… one last stop at my house to pick up something and let's get going."

As they went next door to Kori's apartment, opening the door and walking in.

"Alright," she sighed, walking over to a picture frame of a vase and bouquet of flowers and removing it, revealing a built-in safe.

A hand pad was revealed, and an eye scanner popped out and scanned the 15-year-old's hand and eyes before the safe clicked open, revealing a white hilted standard sword in a white sheath resting inside a glass case. A black, standard police gun rested beside the case. A single modify card rested in another smaller glass case next to it, the true value of the card hidden from their point of view. Yamaki's communicator lay beside the other items, and Kori took it first, placing the device in her pocket.

"Whoa!" Takato gasped, "You're the real deal here."

She smiled as she opened the glass case and took out her sword, the weapon of light instantly vanishing from her hand.

"Excellent, now we're ready," she said, eying the gun momentarily before reaching out to grab the modify card from the case and slipping it into her deck at random.

"What card is that?" Guilmon inquired.

She looked at them with despairing eyes. "Not a particularly a good one for the darkness," she replied. And my health too, she added silently.

"Now that all of the goodbyes have been settled, let's head to the hideout to meet up with Ryo and leave," Kori continued, allowing some of her healing abilities to flow into her bracelet.

All of a sudden, her eyes fluttered and she swooned slightly before collapsing sideways with exhaustion.

"Kori!" Henry exclaimed in surprise, catching her and setting her down against him.

Her head rested against his shoulder and she sighed tiredly. Patamon and Gatomon hurried over to their tamer's side in concern.

"Mmm…" she groaned. "Okay… tired…"

Very carefully, Henry picked up the girl in his arms, laying her down on the couch, her head resting against the pillow sitting on the armrest.

"Hey, are you sure you're well enough to go to the Digital World today?" he asked quietly.

Honestly, she shook her head. "But once we get to the Digital World, we can rest. I'll make sure that the portal opens up near my sensei's place. He'll take care of us. He's strong enough to block out the darkness from entering the dojo."

"But Kori…" he chided quietly, kissing her on the forehead. "We're so worried about you."

"I know, but we have little choice. It's either that or allow Serena to destroy a fifth of the world by tomorrow," she sighed in reason, sitting up. "We only just made it through today."

As she slowly stood up, Henry and Takato helped her stand and she smiled, gently pushing them away so she could walk on her own.

"Come on, let's get going," Renamon said.

"Renamon's right," Rika agreed. "We'd better get going. Yamaki and Ryo are waiting for us."

"Well… let's go," Kori sighed, giving one last glance around her apartment before they left. Hmmm… I guess I'll have to hand that apartment back to Yamaki, considering I'm not coming back. Well… I suppose I'll give the others a letter to take back to that guy before the sacrifice, she thought grimly. Ah well… can't ponder that now. It's not as important as the real task at hand.

Taking the van, Kori drove the group over to the park, where they ran over to the hideout where Yamaki, Ryo, and Monodramon were waiting for them.

"Hey guys," Takato shouted as they approached them with haste.

Yamaki handed Kori a small booklet of pages. "Here, this is the file that you wanted," he said.

The tamer opened it, her eyes hardening as she read through it. She sighed, "It's as I suspected. Anyway, thanks Yamaki." She folded it up and shoved it into her coat pocket.

He nodded in response. "Now… be careful, Kori," he warned. "Things may have changed in the Digital World since you last went there."

"I know," she replied. "We'll keep in touch through the communicator." Using a fraction of what was left of her powers at the time, she opened up a pixel-looking portal to the Digital World.

"Thanks Yamaki," Takato said.

"Good luck, all of you," the man wished as they all walked through, the portal closing behind them.

Their latest journey in the Digital World had just begun.

* * *

**Well... now it seems that things are getting interesting... HMMM... I wonder what's going to happen?**

**Well... find out next time (aka next chapter, lol)!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. No Safe Haven

**Well.... it's been a while since I've updated ANYTHING. Been busy... entering a fanfiction contest... my writing quality is failing... I think. I've had a recent lack of motivation. **

**Well... on a lighter note, today I wish a happy birthday! to me! lolz. And I also wish a happy birthday to anyone else who's birthday is today (May 8th)! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Digimon (c) not me  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: No Safe Haven

The tamers walked through a digitally green land, floating question marks, exclamation marks, number marks and a whole bunch of other marks flying around them. The light in front of them was bright, and Takato, Ryo, Henry, Rika and Kori took out their sunglasses (and for Takato, goggles) and put them on, taking the others by the hand and leading them through.

"So… now… which way is down?" Kori sighed rhetorically.

Jeri cocked her head to the side and pointed down. "It's that way, isn't it?"

"Oh dear…" Renamon commented as they all began to fall.

"Sorry! I forgot!" Leomon's tamer exclaimed in apology.

"Hold on!" Kori shouted, clapping her hands together before a huge bubble expanded from her hands and captured all of them, their momentum slowing down to a halt inside the bubble.

"Wow…" Takato breathed, recovering from the initial shock of the fall. He and the others stood up and surveyed the digital plain so far below them.

Very slowly, the bubble (with them inside) began to descend at a more calming pace.

"Well… this is certainly different than how we first came here," Rika noted.

Kori smiled. "I took it you all fell like meteors till you hit the ground?" she guessed.

"Uh… yeah…" Takato said.

She winced, as the use of her power was weakening her greatly. Henry grabbed her by the shoulders to support her.

"Hold on, Kori," he said, leaning her against him. "It'll be alright. Just hang on a little longer."

"I-I know…" she replied, offering him a small smile as they continued to proceed down towards the ground.

When they finally reached the ground inside a bamboo forest, the bubble vanished, and Kori sighed, collapsing into Henry's arms. The 15-year-old picked her up, a grin plastered on his face, trying to hide the true worry underneath.

"Guess I finally reached my magic limit for one consciousness," she chuckled quietly.

"So is your sensei nearby?" Takato inquired.

Kori gently was let down from Henry's grip, and she stretched for a moment. "Yeah, he should be nearby," she replied.

"Are you sure you're well enough to stand?" Patamon asked worriedly, flapping to sit upon her head.

She chuckled, "Yeah. I'll just need some sleep later once we find him."

Without warning, there was a brief rustling of leaves before a dark shadow flashed towards them. Immediately, Kori pulled out the glowing white sword Hikari from out of thin air and blocked the sword coming at her, meeting her blade with a loud clang. A Musyamon stood in front of her, his blade locked with hers.

"Musyamon!" Henry, Rika and Takato exclaimed.

Kori smiled, bowed in front of the samurai Digimon, along with Patamon and Gatomon. The Digimon bowed in return.

"Musyamon," she greeted.

"Whoa! You know him?!" Terriermon gasped.

Musyamon sheathed his sword, and urged her up. "It's been a long time, Miss Hinagaya. Your agility has improved."

"Thank you," she responded as she stood up, Hikari vanishing from her hand. "How's Sensei doing?"

"He's doing well," the Digimon answered. "He's been awaiting the day you would return." He looked at the others. "Are these your friends?"

She nodded. "They want to help us restore the Digital World," she answered.

"Ahhh… that's good news," he replied.

"So how have you been doing, Musyamon?" Patamon inquired, "It's been a while since we've seen you."

"Well enough," he replied. "Things have been getting hard since that damn Digimon Empress has been trying to destroy and or enslave us."

"Unfortunately, I don't bear any good news other than having these guys help us." Kori told her old friend. "As you probably know, the Digimon Empress, Serena, is getting stronger."

He grabbed her arm, pulling her gently in the direction he had come from. "Come, Kori, I'm sure Sensei and the other students will want to hear about this."

"I'm sure he'll have his own story to tell us," Gatomon agreed.

Taking a clumsy step forward, Kori collapsed, and Musyamon caught her.

"Oh Kori," Henry sighed, taking her from Musyamon's arms, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. "You need a lot of rest."

Unconsciously, she moaned, and her head tilted against his chest, and Henry held her close, looking up at Musyamon. "She's had a long, hard morning," he explained. "Can the rest of us explain instead while she rests?"

The Digimon nodded. "Of course," he replied.

"Momentai!" Terriermon chimed happily.

After they arrived at the dojo, they were greeted by another samurai Digimon: Zanbamon, Kori's mentor and trainer.

"Musyamon, is Kori alright?" the wise old samurai Digimon inquired worriedly as he saw his ex-student in Henry's arms.

"She just needs time to rest, sensei," he responded. "But she brought her friends and partners with her back. They will explain to us the situation in their world while Kori is resting."

Zanbamon dipped his head. "Very well," he determined. "Bring her inside and we'll all sit down and talk. Before I forget, I am Zanbamon, Kori Hinagaya's teacher. Everything she has learned about martial arts, swordsmanship training and such was taught mostly by me, though I must say that she improved well much on her own."

"It's good to see you again, sensei," Patamon and Gatomon chimed in unison. "These are our friends; Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon, Takato, Guilmon, Ryo, Cyberdramon, Jeri, and Leomon."

"My, my," the Digimon replied, "have you all been busy lately. Were you spending a lot of time trying to find these tamers?"

"Nope," Patamon replied happily. "Kori knew where they were from the start."

"She had already made sure which portal to go through to get to the right place. We met the tamers not too long after we moved in. Then Kori got to meet the rest of them the next day," Gatomon continued. "There are a few other tamers back in their world, but they're a little younger and Kori thought that it was a better idea that at least a few tamers should remain in case they have to fight off Serena from there."

Zanbamon dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Kori has grown wise for her age," he complimented, though the girl was fast asleep. "She will turn out to be a wonderful young lady when she grows up."

"Yeah," Henry agreed quietly. I love her very much.

"It's been a while since I've last seen you, Ryo," the Digimon continued. "You've grown older yourself; taller, mainly."

"How have things been going?" Ryo inquired. "Has the Digimon Empress been messing things up here?"

"No," Zanbamon answered. "After she tried to attack the first time, she never came back since. But if she senses that Kori has returned to us, it won't be long before she sends someone to come kill her."

"We won't let that happen," Guilmon argued.

"We'll protect her," Leomon agreed. "She's helped us in a lot of ways already."

"We're all grateful to her," Renamon continued. "It's time we returned the favour."

Henry gently rested Kori on a futon Musyamon laid out for her, and pulled a blanket over her, brushing her bangs away from her face before softly pressing his lips against her forehead, caressing her cheek with one hand before rejoining the others in the next room.

"So you live alone here, sensei?" Gatomon inquired. "Where are the other students?"

"I sent them home to defend their own families from Serena's insanity if she decides to attack them," Zanbamon explained. "I told them that it was a smart idea not to stay here and continue their training in such perilous times."

A faint glow radiated from the other room, and immediately they hurried to the other room to find Kori's body encased in light.

"What's happening?" Renamon inquired.

"Is she healing?" Rika guessed.

As the light faded, Kori opened her eyes, sitting up. "Well… I didn't get much sleep at all, did I?" she asked. "My magic has been fully recovered."

"What was that?" Takato asked.

"Reflexes, technically," she answered. "It's kind of like a built-in portion with my powers. Whenever danger is nearby, my magic automatically quickly regenerates by itself, and I wake up within the next few seconds or so after its finished."

"So does that mean we're in trouble?" Jeri questioned.

Terriermon raised a paw. "Momentai!" he replied.

Zanbamon looked at Musyamon. "Go examine the surrounding perimeter, report anything suspicious," he ordered.

"Yes, sensei," he responded, bowing swiftly before leaving.

"I have a feeling we're going to be in a little bit of trouble," Kori sighed, standing up, Patamon flying to sit on her shoulder while Gatomon went to stand by her side. "The one thing I'm most sure of is that Serena knows that we're in the Digital World."

Henry nodded. "That would mean she would have already sent some of her henchmen after you," he said.

"It's all a matter of time, now," Leomon said.

"Oh, we've been through harder," Gatomon commented optimistically.

Kori's hands tensed and she ran out of the dojo, her friends and ex-mentor following closely behind. She skidded in her tracks as she stared into the bamboo forest, as if in waiting.

"You guys sense it too, Gatomon? Patamon?" Kori inquired, not taking her eyes off the forest.

Her Digimon were doing the same, and Gatomon's ears twitched.

"Kori," the cat began.

"I know," her tamer cut off gently, her hands twitching.

Her friends stared at them.

"What is it?" Takato inquired.

"Shhh…" Kori hushed softly, her eyes darting sideways before she heard the swift sound.

There was a clang of metal as Kori drew Hikari from thin air to defend herself from a sharp claw. Kori, Gatomon, Patamon and Zanbamon seemed unsurprised, but their surprise attacker had caught the rest of them off guard.

"So… Devimon," Kori began, apparently unfazed by the dark Digimon's attempt to kill her, "I suppose Serena has sent you; as well as LadyDevimon and IceDevimon? Don't think I haven't sensed them yet."

Devimon retracted his claw, cackling, "Oh, such a bright young lady you are, Kori Hinagaya."

Hurriedly, Musyamon burst through the bamboo towards them. "Sensei, Kori, LadyDevimon and IceDevimon are coming!"

A bright light flashed from Hikari, and Devimon shielded his eyes before Kori's blade flashed towards him, and he avoided it narrowly.

"Gatomon, Patamon!" Kori shouted.

"Boom Bubble!" A blast of air smashed against Devimon as was avoiding Kori's blade.

Kori retracted her arm and blade before looking at the others briefly as Patamon and Gatomon distracted Devimon. "Guys, split up. IceDevimon and LadyDevimon need to be handled as well. Patamon, Gatomon and I will take care of Devimon."

"We'll help," Henry said immediately, Terriermon on his shoulder.

"Do what you all will," she replied, not taking her eyes off Devimon, "I want you all to draw them away from the dojo. Sensei, I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble, but I'll take care of it. It was good to see you again Sensei, Musyamon. Thank you both… for everything. I'm glad to have met you both."

"Be careful, Kori," Zanbamon advised softly. "You've been a great student, and you will bring light back into the Digital World."

I know, she thought, making Hikari disappear as she summoned two balls of fire in her hands before blasting Devimon with them. I'm going to be sacrificing everything… but, it will be for the better of both worlds.

Fluently moving her hands in intricate patterns in the air, blades of air began to wrap around Devimon, containing him in a ball of air. Bamboo leaves fell off from their stems and proceeded to wrap with the ball of air.

"Guys, go," she ordered. "Go, now!"

They were too slow to react, and suddenly IceDevimon and LadyDevimon sprung from the bamboo, and immediately the Digimon sprang to defend their tamers before Kori's eyes glowed before they all vanished in a flash of white light.

"Kori!" Henry shouted as LadyDevimon's claws reached for her, but she dodged them, the sharp claws just grazing her shoulder, drawing blood. Then the claw twisted around with great speed and slashed her across her side. The air cocoon around Devimon shattered with her loss of concentration.

Kori fell to the ground from the pain catching her off guard, and IceDevimon leaped for her, claws outstretched. Almost instantly, Leomon leaped in front of her to her defence, Cyberdramon attacking the ice Digimon as Patamon and Gatomon reached their tamer's side.

"Are you okay, Kori?!" Patamon demanded.

"Y-Yeah, I think so," she responded warily, slowly making an attempt to get up before feeling strangely weak, collapsing back down onto her side.

LadyDevimon cackled. "With the use of my Poison attack, your powers are useless! Plus… with a little assistance from Lady Serena's powers, it is also like real poison, not to mention it is to be especially effective against the Guardian of the Digital World."

"A-Ah," Kori winced as her wound stung and burned, blood trailing down the wound.

What? But… we're… data, aren't we? Ryo thought as he saw the blood. Aren't we supposed to be when we enter the Digital World?

Suddenly, Kori noticed the circle on the ground beginning to form as LadyDevimon, Devimon and IceDevimon began to circle rapidly above them. "Go, all of you, move!" She forced what little of her ability to control the elements she had left to push them all out of the forming circle as it completed around her. She laid down her head and her eyes began to close.

"Kori! Kori!" Patamon and Gatomon yelled, but an invisible shield already began to form from the glowing circle up, trapping the young girl inside.

"We have to save her!" Rika shouted as they all banged against the invisible force field. "Renamon!"

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon tried, but it seemed like nothing could penetrate the barrier.

"Kori!" Henry screamed as they watched wisps of white tendrils float from her body, collecting into a ball hovering over her body.

"What is that?" Takato inquired.

"I don't know," Ryo answered, "but we need to get Kori out of there."

Jeri looked worried and desperate. "But nothing's working!" she exclaimed. "Our Digimon can't break this barrier thing either!"

"Please, we need to hurry!" Gatomon cried as tears gathered in her and Patamon's eyes. "Her energy is being sucked from her! She's dying!"

"No!" Henry shouted, banging his fists repeatedly against the invisible barrier.

"Kori…" Guilmon murmured sadly. "We've got to do something!"

S-Stop the circle… a voice weakly rasped in all of their minds, it's-it's the… only way…

"Stop what circle?" Ryo growled in frustration.

Immediately, it all hit them in an instant, and all of their heads snapped upward. The Digimon!

"Hold on, Kori, we're going to save you," Patamon said as he and Gatomon began to glow, the Digivice on Kori's belt beginning to glow dimly.

As Patamon and Gatomon digivolved to Angemon and Angewomon respectively, they flew up with Cyberdramon and Leomon towards the evil Digimon while the others were about to Digivolve.

"Come on guys!" Takato urged, "They're going to need our help. You ready, Guilmon?"

"Ready!" the dinosaur replied.

Immediately Takato, Henry and Rika pulled out the digivolution modify card.

"Digimodify!" they shouted, "Digivolution activate!"

"Guilmon," "Renamon," "Terriermon,"

"Digivolve to…"

"Growlmon." "Kyuubimon." "Gargomon."

Instantaneously they all went to attack the trio of evil Digimon, and an invisible barrier shot them back, not allowing them to get close to their enemy.

"What should we do? We can't get close!" Kyuubimon said. "We need to Digivolve again!"

"Wait!" Angemon ordered. "We'll use the golden Digi-eggs."

Angewomon looked at her partner. "But that might hurt Kori further!" she argued.

"We have no choice," he retorted as he de-digivolved back into Patamon, Angewomon doing the same.

The two Digimon glowed with a bright golden and pink light.

"Patamon," "Gatomon,"

"Warp Digivolve to…"

"Seraphimon!" "Magnadramon!"

Immediately, a glow was emitted from a pendant on their necks, and five bright lights shot out from them and landed in front of the tamers in the forms of various glowing golden Digi-eggs, and a groan escaped Kori's body. She was becoming frighteningly pale, and the tamers knew there wasn't much time left as their partners returned to their usual forms.

Ryo… you know how Cyberdramon may get out of hand if he should ever digivolve into his true Mega form, Kori's voice echoed in Ryo's head as he hesitated, the memory replaying in his mind as if it were just yesterday. His true Mega form is not one to be reckoned with, and is uncontrollable. Millenniummon must never end up becoming ZeedMillenniummon, or else the Digital World is as good as destroyed.

"I won't let that happen," Ryo swore quietly. "This is the only way."

"Golden Armour Energize!" they all shouted.

"Guilmon," "Renamon," "Terriermon," "Leomon," "Cyberdramon,"

"Golden Armour Digivolve to…"

"WarGrowlmon!" "Taomon!" "Rapidmon!" "IceLeomon!" "Millenniummon!"

Millenniummon growled, and it was obviously the largest of the golden Digimon. Ryo activated the whip on his Digivice just in case his partner should get out of hand.

"We'll destroy the barrier! You dispel the power field and save Kori!" Magnadramon ordered.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" "Fire Tornado!"

Immediately the attacks impacted against the shield around the three evil Digimon and was instantly destroyed, and Wargrowlmon, Taomon, Rapidmon and IceLeomon were ready to attack the two champions and ultimate Digimon.

"Atomic Blaster!" "Talisman of Light!" "Rapid Fire!" "Fist of Ice!"

The powerful attacks immediately broke the circle, and the white ball of energy floated back into Kori's body before the barrier around her vanished.

"Kori!" Henry exclaimed, running over to her body, holding her in his arms. "Wake up!"

Weakly, her eyes opened, and she looked up into his eyes. "Henry," she breathed, closing her eyes and the bracelet on her wrist glowed as her healing magic sealed up her wounds, the blood still staining her clothes. She sat up. "Mmm… okay, still poisoned… but, at least I feel a little better now," she murmured.

"Are you okay?!" Jeri asked as she and the others ran over.

"Not completely, but I'm fine for the moment," she answered as Ryo and Henry helped her up, "Right now, we need to make sure that those guys don't keep coming after us, more specifically, me. I don't wanna cause you guys any troubles."

Millenniummon began to charge up an attack, and Takato looked at his data with his Digivice. "Millenniummon, a virus mega Digimon. Special attack is Time Unlimited, and Dimension Destroyer."

"He's about to use Time Unlimited!" Rika shouted.

Kori tensed as the attack was closer to being fully charged up, her breathing quickening as both her hands flew to her chest over her heart as she felt pain pulse through her with the growing darkness.

"S-Something's… something's wrong…" she breathed. "M-Millenniummon…"

"Kori?!" Henry exclaimed, holding her against him.

"We have to stop him before he gets out of control," Ryo said.

"But we also have to deal with Devimon, LadyDevimon, and IceDevimon," Rika added. "We have to make sure they're taken care of before they get what they want."

"Uh oh, things are getting a little out of hand," Devimon stated as he retreated back.

LadyDevimon nodded in agreement. "We'll alert Serena of what we've discovered and such, so let's retreat for now," she said. "Let's go."

Almost instantly, the three dark Digimon vanished, and while the other Digimon released their tense attack positions, Millenniummon did not stop his charge of his cannons.

"Guys! Stop Millenniummon, but don't hurt him!" Takato shouted.

Immediately, the Digimon flurried to try and restrain the huge mega, and Kori collapsed against Henry and he lowered her down, her head resting against his shoulder as she panted from all the dark energy that Millenniummon was emitting.

"Kori!" Jeri exclaimed.

Trembling slightly, Kori pulled her deck from her pocket, and with shaking hands, she fumbled through her deck, apparently searching for a certain card. Finding it and another, she pulled them out and held them towards Ryo as her hand holding her deck shakily slipped into her deck holder.

"Y-You know what to do…" she rasped, and Ryo took the cards, staring hard at them momentarily before nodding. "T-Tell all of your partners to hold Millenniummon back. Make sure… he's restrained. You can do it, Ryo. I know you can."

* * *

**Hmmmm.... I wonder what those two cards may be? Well... find out next time!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
